What if Series
by Greysessed110390
Summary: What if? What if we re-imagine some of the most key episodes from Seasons 7 and 8 as they pertain to Jack and Sam. What if these episodes happened in an "Alternate reality" and everything was similar but the ending was different? What if? WHAT IF!
1. What if: Chimera

Authors Note: What if? What if we re-imagine some of the most key episodes from Seasons 7 and 8 as they pertain to Jack and Sam. What if these episodes happened in an "Alternate reality" and everything was similar but the ending was different? What if? WHAT IF?!

Episodes that will be touched in this short series:

Chimera: What if Jack had left the rose on Sam's door and not Pete?

Lost City Part 1&2: What if Sam did say what she went to Jack's house to say?

Reckoning Part 1&2: What if Jack knew he was ready to marry Sam but all he needed to do now was talk to Jacob?

Threads: What if instead of Jacob meeting Pete he and Jack have the conversation?

Moebius Part 1&2: What if SG-1's "Fishing trip" was Sam and Jack's wedding?

This series came to mind as I was sitting at work one day and I had Stargate playing while I was working and I started to think "What if this happened this way?" I started writing 3 of the 5 at the same time because they all came to me at the same time. They will all follow the same events as they happened in the series. Just small things will be different. I know this has probably been done a million different ways and a million different times. I just hope mine isn't like the others. I am not claiming to be a wonderful writer. Because I am far from that. I am just a simple fan who is using her imagination to bring a different light to the two characters she loves.

I ask that you bear with me as I gather my thoughts to get each story out. As I said before 3 of the 5 stories were being written at the same time. And I want to be sure each story flows exactly as it is in my head. And I want to be sure that there are minimal mistakes before I ever post anything. I am only doing seasons 7 and 8 and not even every episode at that because as I was sitting there listening to the show in the background I felt these episodes were very strong emotional episodes for Sam and Jack and that those emotions would play well in these stories.

But thank you for your interest in my take on these episodes.

And now the Story…..

_**What If: Chimera**_

Summary: What if Jack was the one who left the rose on Sam's doorstep in "Chimera" and not Pete? What if Jack hearing about Pete was the push he needed to finally face the fact that he can't live without Sam anymore?

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are simply borrowed. I don't claim to be good at writing and I apologize for any mistakes made. No copyright in fragment intended.

The scene that inspired it all… _**"**__**O'Neill: Humming? CARTER: I am? O'NEILL: You are. CARTER: Sorry. O'Neill: What's his name? CARTER: (Protesting tone) now why would ... O'NEILL: ... Humming. CARTER: Pete. O'NEILL: Pete? CARTER: Pete Shannahan, he's a cop. O'NEILL: Speeding again are we? CARTER: He's from Denver; he's a friend of my brothers. O'NEILL: Set-up. CARTER: Pathetic, I know. O'NEILL: No, it's great. CARTER: Really? O'Neill: Isn't it? CARTER: Well, it's not serious or anything. O'NEILL: And yet it is hum worthy. CARTER: Sir ... O'NEILL: Oh, Carter, it's none of my business. I'm just happy that you're happy about something other than ... quarks. Sam looks at Jack. O'NEILL: Not bad with quarks huh? CARTER: Excellent. O'NEILL: A bit uncomfortable isn't it? CARTER: Yeah, a bit. The lift doors open and Jack walks out. O'NEILL: Good luck. CARTER: Thank you, sir"**_

* * *

Jack pulled up outside of Sam's house knowing that she wouldn't be there. He was glad for this, he didn't want her to know just yet. But he knew. Ever since she had told him about this Pete guy he knew. His heart had dropped from its place in his chest and broken into a million pieces at the sound of his name and Jack couldn't take it. Even if in the end she told him no at least he would know that he had tried. He needed her to know that he could no longer live without her. He needed her to know that he wanted to take things out of that damned room and take control of their destiny. He needed her to know that he had fallen in love with her so many years ago. Sam had become his reason for continuing these many adventures, simply because he knew he would get to see her daily.

Jack sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He looked over to the passenger seat of his truck at the dozen red roses sitting there waiting for him to make his move. Carefully pulling one single rose from the twelve he brought it up to his nose and inhaled its sweet scent. Reaching over he picked up the plain white card and pen he had set there on his way to get the roses.

Jack didn't want to make it complicated. He wanted to keep his message short and sweet and to the point. Quickly writing out what he wanted to say and folding it back in half and writing her name on the front Jack checked his surroundings being sure the coast was still clear before exiting his truck and laying the single rose on her front doorstep with the card next to it.

He turned around quickly and jumped back into his truck started it up and drove in the direction of his house to finish the plans he started to set in place as soon as he walked off that elevator and away from Sam.

* * *

Sam pulled up outside her house. She hadn't heard from Pete yet that day. Not that she was worried about that. Things weren't that serious between them. But she would have liked to know that he was at least thinking of her. Even though all Sam was thinking about was the awkward encounter in the elevator with Jack. She wasn't ready to tell him about Pete yet, and yet she just couldn't keep her good mood hidden.

Sam wasn't sure what this was with Pete. It was still new and she was going into this cautiously. It wasn't long ago that she had finally decided to leave things with Jack in the room permanently. She had only come to this conclusion after her time being stranded in the gas cloud and in her concussed state she conjured up a vision of him. She felt she had said goodbye that day. But still hadn't come up with the courage to actually have that conversation with him to tell him. Sam also couldn't figure out if she really wanted to have that conversation with Jack. As she had said to her vision of him, it wasn't going to be easy to let him go.

As Sam walked up her path to her front door she noticed the single red rose and note sitting there waiting for her as she got closer. Smiling she bent down and picked it up and brought the rose up to her nose she inhaled its scent and opened the card and read it.

All the card said was "Dinner at eight. Surprise to follow. Dress up." But still, it made Sam smile. Pete was back and she kind of found herself excited to see him again. And to see what he had planned out for her.

Looking at her watch she noted the time. Four-thirty. That gave her plenty of time to get ready. But as she walked in her door she suddenly felt nervous. She wasn't good at the girly girl stuff. She lived in base issued fatigues. She didn't have a ton of dresses in her closet. In the odd instances she was off base Sam preferred simple jeans and tee shirts.

Sam walked into her house quickly closed the door set all her stuff down on the table by the door and went straight to her room to get ready. She had a date and she was excited.

* * *

At seven-thirty Jack pulled up in front of Sam's neighbor's yard not wanting her to see his truck before he was ready to reveal that it was him who had left that rose for her. He didn't know if she was standing looking outside and watching for someone to walk up her path to her front door.

Jack felt like a high school kid about to take his crush out for the first time. Gone was the strong confident Air Force colonel. He was more nervous than he could ever imagine. He wasn't even this nervous the first time he took his Ex-wife Sara out on their first date and her father scared him more than any Gou'ld ever had. Jumping out of his truck Jack smoothed out his suit and made sure he was all in place before going over to the passenger side to retrieve the other 11 roses he bought her.

Thankful for the darkness that had taken hold of the springs Jack walked up her dimly lit path. Reaching her door Jack reached out to knock then pulled his hand back stepped out of sight of the keyhole and leaned gently against the wall next to the door to compose himself.

'Come on O'Neill, pull your shit together. For crying out loud you can stand there and face down a squadron of Jaffa and yet here you stand cowering in the shadows at the door of the woman you've fallen in love with JUST KNOCK' Jack chastised himself in his head.

Standing up straight he once again checked that his suit was smoothed out. Moving back in front of her door he took a deep breath lifted his hand and gently knocked. Hoping that it wasn't too quiet and that she had heard it.

After what seemed like an eternity he heard her yell through the door "JUST A MINUTE! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE"

Jack stood rather impatiently for her to come open the door. He was about to turn around and head back to his truck when he heard the lock slip open and the knob began to twist. As the door opened the first thing that Jack's eyes saw was her strappy black heels, slowly bring is head up he allowed himself to take in the full beauty of the woman standing in front of him.

She was absolutely stunning. She wore a black halter top dress lined in red. And it fit her perfectly. Her hair had been pinned back in a simple style and she wore minimal makeup. Jack's mouth went dry and he suddenly lost the ability to speak properly.

* * *

Sam heard the soft knock on her door and the butterflies that were in her stomach began to flutter with a vengeance. Not quite ready to open the door just yet she yelled out "JUST A MINUTE! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE" and ran back to her bedroom to check herself in the mirror one last time.

Taking a deep breath she picked up her clutch and walked toward the door and back toward the man waiting on the other side. She lifted her hand and unlocked the deadbolt and started to turn the handle to open the door.

When Sam finally had the front door open her smile faltered a little for much to her surprise it was not Pete who stood on her doorstep. But "Colonel? Uh hi, what are you doing here? I'm um actually expecting someone, is everything ok?"

Sam looked at him and waited. For the first time since opening her door, she stopped and took in his attire and the roses that he held in his hand. Scanning him once again Sam swallowed and lifted her gaze to his as he began to speak.

"Uh yeah, I know. Surprise!" Jack chuckled nervously. "Um so look Car... Sam, I think we need to talk. And I'm not good at all this stuff so I came up with this big plan. But I'm sort of sensing that this may have been a not so good idea"

Jack looked at her and waited for her response. His nerves still on end, it felt like a million years before he registered her voice in his ears again.

"You left the rose not Pete?"

"No. Not Pete"

"Why?"

"So um yeah I didn't expect to have that conversation right this second. Um, I made reservations for dinner, and if you'll allow me to, I would like to take you to dinner so we can talk?"

"Are you sure that's wise Sir? I mean considering…" Sam trailed off not knowing what to do. Part of her wanted to go, part of her was telling her to slam the door in his face for just showing up like this when she was expecting someone else.

Jack sighed and shook his head slightly. 'It's just Jack. No Colonel here tonight' he thought as he spoke again.

"Jack, please Sam it's just Jack. This is important. No work tonight, no colonel or major, just Sam, and Jack. Please?"

Sam looked into his pleading brown eyes and knew she was definitely going to be going with the part of her that wanted to go with him.

Taking a deep breath and sighing she replied "Ok. Just Jack and Sam. Are those for me?" She asked indicating toward the roses.

"Oh uh yeah. It's the other eleven. The one I left earlier makes a dozen" he explained as he handed her the flowers.

Sam smiled and nodded at him "I get it. They're beautiful. Thank you!"

Jack nodded and smiled at her turning he offered her his arm as she walked out of the door and toward his truck.

Sam carefully placed her arm through his and walked with him toward where his truck was parked. Lifting her head toward the sky she sent out a silent prayer that this evening wouldn't set her back. Because the fact was she so wasn't over him yet.

* * *

Jack pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant he had chosen for this evening. Putting the truck in park and shutting the ignition he quickly jumped out and hustled over to the passenger door opening it before Sam even had a chance to touch it. Offering his hand his breath caught in his throat when she took it and carefully climbed down. Closing the door Jack kept hold of Sam's hand as they walked toward the entrance.

With each passing step, Jack's nerves came back in full force. Soon all would be revealed to her and all the power would be in her hands. His fate was in her hands and all he could do was hope that she would want the same as him. Reaching the door he opened it and ushered her inside before walking up to the podium "Reservation for O'Neill. Back corner table"

The hostess scanned her books stopping at his name "Ah yes, for two? Back corner table as you have requested Mr. O'Neill. Right this way please sir" reaching for Sam's hand once again they both followed behind the young woman to their table. Stopping Jack pulled Sam's chair out as she sat down and then went and sat in his chair.

"Your server for this evening will be over in just a moment. While you are waiting may I offer you anything to drink?"

Jack quickly scanned over the drinks menu "Uh, I'll start with a glass of the house wine special please" the hostess nodded and looked over at Sam

"And for you Mrs. O'Neill?"

Sam chocked slightly on her breath at the hostesses assumption of who she was. "I'll have the same, please. And water. Thank you" nodding to them both she turned and walked away. Leaving them to pour over the menu neither one was actually reading.

Jack was the first to speak, attempting to break the intense and awkward silence that sat between them "What'cha thinking about getting?"

Sam briefly looked up from her menu at him and smiled. She knew what he was trying to do. This was awkward. Especially after that encounter with the hostess. All Sam could hope is after a few sips of wine they both would be able to relax a little to be able to have this big conversation he was ready to have.

"Actually I was looking at the chicken Parmesan or the classic spaghetti and meatballs. You?"

"Uh, Meat lasagna is kind of my thing. This place has the best in town"

"Chicken parm it is then" She smiled at him.

Jack smiled back at her and closed his menu no longer needing it. He looked around the small restaurant and back at her just as her eyes finished scanning the room as well.

"You look beautiful tonight Sam," He told her. "I realize I didn't say that before and I needed to you know. You're always beautiful to me"

Sam blushed slightly and looked down "Please. You've only seen me in standard fatigue's. How can you have possibly come to that conclusion?"

Jack gave her an 'are you kidding me look' before answering her question "Sam it doesn't matter what you're wearing. I'm not telling you this because you're all fancied up just for tonight. You genuinely take my breath away every time you walk into the room, whether you're in base issued clothing or not. It's who you are as a person that caught my attention"

Sam looked down at her folded hands and blushed slightly. "And you said you're not good with words. Might I say, Mr. O'Neill, you sure do know how to make a girl blush."

The waiter came over at that time with their drink order and placed their wine on the table. "Hello this evening, I do apologize for the wait. Here is the wine you ordered. Would you like some more time to look over the menu?"

Jack looked at Sam who shook her head no and turned back to the waiter "Um no that's ok thank you. She'll have the Chicken Parmesan?" He looked at Sam again who briefly nodded her head in his direction "And I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs please"

Sam looked at him and smiled as the waiter spoke "Excellent choices. This wine is specifically paired to go along with both of those dishes. Would you like any appetizers to begin with?"

Jack once again looked to Sam for her answer before speaking to the waiter "No thank you. That will be all"

"Perfect. I will get this in for you. And please do not hesitate to let me know if there is anything either of you may require"

"Thank you," they both said in unison and the waiter walked away.

"So the lasagna huh?" she chuckled at him.

"Yeah well… I'll share" He smiled at her before taking a deep breath and gathering his thoughts.

"Look, Sam, I have a lot I think we need to talk about tonight. Things that have long gone unsaid. And I know that the timing of this is, well frankly is probably not the best considering your current situation. I am just asking that you hear me out because I can't…" Jack broke from his long opening and took a breath before looking Sam straight in the face and continuing "I can't be without you anymore. You have embedded yourself in a place in my heart and when I heard you talk about Pete in that elevator it took all my will power to not grab you by the arms and scream at you that you were making a mistake and to choose me. I've chosen Sam, I chose a long time ago. I want to be with you. We agreed many years ago to keep things and feelings in a room and to lock and throw away the key. But Sam just because we made this agreement doesn't mean the feelings just disappeared. I can't go more than a minute without thoughts of you if I'm not near you. I lay awake sometimes at night just wondering what you're doing, whether you've left the base yet and are sleeping because your wellbeing means so much more to me than my own. I find myself searching for you in a crowded room, even if I know you're not there. And even though you confuse the hell out of me and I sometimes get irritated when you are trying to explain things to me I wouldn't want anyone else doing it. I can feel you all around me when you are near. You have brought light to the darkest parts of my soul and I can no longer stand the thought of being without you. Let alone the feelings that go along with that"

Sam looked at him intently and listened to every word he was saying to her. On one hand, she was over the moon excited that he had finally come to this conclusion. But on the other hand, she couldn't believe the actual words that were coming from him. She had waited so many years to hear him say them but he waited until she had found someone else? Someone she could be with openly and not have to worry about the consequences that would come with it if anyone were to find out. She was about to respond when their food arrived and the waiter spoke up.

"Alright, we have the Chicken parmesan for you Ma'am" he carefully placed the plate down in front of her and she thanked him. "Of course. And the Spaghetti and meatballs for you sir. Will there be anything else you need right now?" They both shook their heads no and the waiter quietly excused himself from their table.

Sam and Jack sat in silence for the next twenty minutes. Both barley eating their food. This conversation had made both their stomachs fill with knots that just kept getting tighter with each passing second.

"Why are you doing this now?"

Jack barely heard her question she spoke it so quietly. "Nitty-gritty truth? Because the thought of you going home to someone else kills me. The thought that he could get to wake up beside you every morning and go to sleep with you every night makes me angry. Because I want it to be me you're doing all that with. I've wanted it to be me since that damn test was done but I was too stupid to even try and make it work knowing the rules still stood. Sam all I am asking is that you give us a chance. I know that its completely bad timing. But I don't think that we, I would be able to live with myself if we just walk away without knowing what there could be between us. Sam, I've fallen in love with you. I fell in love with you many years ago. And I can't watch you be with someone else. I just can't"

Sam looked up at him and kept her voice even fighting the emotions that he was stirring in her this moment "What if you don't have a choice? What if I've already walked away? What if it's just plain and simple too late for a 'Us'? What would you do then?"

"Frist of all I am hopeful that it's not too late. But if you decide that it is, then honestly?"

"Nope. Lie to Me"

"I would leave. I would retire because being retired and alone is better than being active and watching the woman I love, love another man. So I would leave"

"Would you hope that your leaving would somehow change my mind in the end?"

"No. I am hoping that it doesn't come to that"

Sam nodded her head. Sat back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest. "I don't know what you want me to say, Jack. This is all coming out of nowhere, and as you've said, the timing of it all is off. So I just don't know where to go or what to say"

Jack suddenly had a bad feeling about all of this. And noticing Sam was quickly shutting down he decided that the rest of the evening's plans would be canceled and he would take her home. Motioning to the waiter for the check he pulled his wallet out from his back pocket not looking up at Sam as he spoke.

"I'll take you home. Do you want to take the rest of your food?"

"No thank you" Sam stood and started to walk toward the entrance they came in. She needed a minute of peace to even try and process what was happening right now.

Jack looked up when he heard her chair slid back and saw her stand and walk toward the doors. As she disappeared from his view he turned his attention to the chair she had just occupied moments ago. Bowing his head he couldn't take this feeling any longer and as the waiter approached the table with a check in hand Jack felt a tear slip from his eye and began to roll down his cheek. He quietly thanked the waiter looked at the total and laid some cash on the table, wiped his face and stood to head the same direction Sam had just gone. Jack knew the moment she stood and walked away from him just moments ago that he was receiving his answer from her. And it looked as if it was a hard NO.

* * *

The drive back to Sam's was silent. So silent in fact you could almost hear a pin drop. Jack felt the heaviness in his heart. His chance was slipping away. Somehow someway he had to make her at least think about giving them a chance. He just didn't know what that way was.

Pulling up in her driveway Jack put the truck in park and rushed over to the passenger door to help her out following her up her path he watched as Sam slid her key into the lock. Only momentarily noticing the absence of the roses she must have purposely left behind.

Sam turned around to face Jack. He was close. So close that Sam felt his breath as he spoke.

"Sam, look I know that this is all of a sudden. And the timing is totally off. But I need you to at least consider the mistake we would be making if we don't see this through. Because if I know you as much as I think I do, your feelings for me are just as strong as my feelings are for you. We need to take this chance and we need to take it now"

Sam looked down slightly no longer being able to look him the eye. "And what if it doesn't work out? What if all these feelings are merely infatuation? What would we do then? Could you go back to just Colonel and Major?"

"I don't know. But we can't let that hold us back anymore. We aren't being fair to ourselves if we do"

Sam looked up at him again trying to memorize his brown eyes knowing they were about to hold a different look in them with her final words "I'm sorry Jack, I just don't know if it's worth to risk. We have too much at stake here"

Jack felt the sting of the tears that came to his eyes. Jack wasn't one to cry, last time he had was when his son died. So maybe that explained these tears that were trying to escape his eyes, he felt the same emptiness now that he had felt all those years ago.

Nodding his head trying to both clear his mind from the emotions that were plaguing him and to let her know that he understood he started to step back but before he did he had to do one last thing. Since he would never get this chance again he went for it.

"I get it. But there is just one last thing and then I'll go" Pushing her back against her door Jack placed his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her hard with all the emotions that were building in his body he kissed her.

When he finally broke the kiss he pulled her to a standing position reached behind her and opened her door for her to enter. "I will see you at base Major" Sam gasped at the emphasis he put on her rank and reached up to touch her fingers to her lips. Watching him turn around and walk away she slowly backed into her house. As she saw his truck disappear down the road Sam felt the first tear of many began to roll down her cheek. What had she just done? She just let him walk away and deep down the words she said to him weren't the words she wanted to say at all. She wanted to tell him yes, she chose him. That she wanted him. That she loved him. But in perfect Sam fashion, she let her duty and their ranks speak for her.

Closing and locking the door Sam took two steps into her front foyer and dropped to the floor hanging her head she cried. Gut-wrenching cried for all that she knew she had just lost. Jack was her one. He was her soul mate and she had just let him walk away. She reached up again and placed her fingers over her lips where his had just brushed against hers. She never wanted the feeling she got when he kissed her to go away. But how in the world, the entire universe was she supposed to fix this now. She didn't know what to do.

Sam continued to sit there on the floor. Taking her shoes off Sam threw them one by one across the room and away from her. She knew that throwing them wouldn't make her feel any better. But it was better than nothing at this point she guessed. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there but she could feel the hard floor in her bones now. Reaching beside her for her purse she pulled out her phone to look at the time. When it hit her where she needed to start to fix this.

Opening her phone and quickly finding his number Sam hit call and waited for him to answer.

"Sam? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Pete asked when he picked up the phone.

"I'm fine. I just, we need to talk. I have to tell you something and if I don't say this now I will never forgive myself for this"

"Sam you're kind of freaking me out here. What's up?"

Sam sighed into the phone. Feeling her tears coming up again she had to swallow hard to release the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Pete I'm sorry. You see you're a great guy and I can see that. And I don't want to hurt you. But I also can't let this keep going when I know that… I'm in love with someone else. I have been for several years. And though I have tried to let him go and move on with you there is just still something there that is telling me to stay. And it's such a strong pull that I feel myself about to rip in half trying to make things work with you knowing that my heart is going a different direction than I am." Sam sighed and waited.

Pete sighed into the phone he had a feeling about this "I knew from the beginning. Guess I just thought when you said you'd go out with me that… You were worth the risk. Don't say I deserve better. Can't get much better than you"

Sam hung her head "I just don't think that's true Pete."

"I wish I could say that this had something to do with your job, that you just needed some time to work things out. To make it work between us. I guess all I can say now is: I hope you get what you want."

"That's it?"

"What do you want? Do you want me to come and beg on my knees?"

"God no! Of course not. I just… I thought you would react differently" Sam heard his voice catch and his sniff into the phone. God, she felt horrible right now.

"Goodbye Sam" and the line went dead. Sam sat there for a few seconds with the phone still held to her ear. Finally pulling the phone down she flipped it closed and stared into the darkness. She didn't know what to do now. She broke up with Pete but she also let Jack walkout.

With this thought alone a fresh wave of tears began to fall from her eyes. She had to talk to Jack! 'Why did you let him walk away?' Sam looked at the time, she should call him. No this isn't something she could do over the phone 'oh hey Jack listen I know I just let you basically walk out of my life like 45 minutes ago. But you're right, I love you and want to be with you. Can we try this your way?' "God Sam your pathetic" she chastised herself from her seat on the floor. She could just go over there. But there was no telling what kind of reception she would receive from him especially with how she let things go.

Sam slowly got up from her place on the floor deciding to leave things as they were for now but still determined to find some way to get him alone and talk to him. And soon! Sam went and laid down in her now very cold too big bed not even bothering to change out of her dress. She fell into a restless sleep, her dreams consisting of broken brown eyes and words left unsaid.

* * *

Jack pulled into his driveway. He had managed to make it home without letting his emotions get the better of him. But now that he was here he didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep them in check. Opening his door he glanced over at where Sam had sat and saw the roses sitting there on the floor. Reaching over he snatched them up with more anger then he had anticipated jumping down from the truck he stormed over to the trash can and threw them in. Slamming it shut with such force it bounced back and smacked against the side of his house.

Jack stormed away from the cans and up his walkway to the front door. Unlocking and walking in he went straight for the fridge, reaching he began to grab a beer when he realized that his emotions wanted something stronger. Slamming the fridge door shut he walked over to his liquor cabinet and pulled out the first bottle of strong alcohol his hand landed on. Jack didn't even remember what was in this damn cabinet. He only kept it stocked for the odd guest who might want something stronger than beer. But he wasn't a hard liquor drinker. Not since Charlie died that is. And now Sam. He laughed bitterly at the similarities in his emotions and actions from back then to this night.

Not wanting to think about any of it anymore tonight, not Charlie dyeing and especially not Sam breaking him, he put the bottle to his lips and drank until he couldn't take any more in. Bringing it down he set the bottle on the counter where he stood and stared out into the darkness of his house. The darkness he wished would consume him and just put him out of his misery. Then he wouldn't have to feel this anymore. This pain, this emptiness, the loneliness.

Jack couldn't keep them at bay any longer. And he didn't care to try. As he stood in his kitchen he let his tears fall. With nobody else around to see who the hell cared if he cried?

Jack grabbed the bottle off the counter again and took another long drink from it. He had put himself out there and finally admitted to her couldn't be without her and she slapped him in the face by saying no. He continued to drink until the bottle was empty and he felt the effects start to consume him. Not caring that he should probably just stop. He reached in and grabbed another bottle and began to drain that one as well.

Jack was well on his way with his third bottle of, whatever he had in there when he stumbled down his hallway to his bedroom. Kicking open the door he grumbled when it bounced back and almost hit him in the face. Pushing it hard again he slammed it back against the wall the knob leaving a hole where it made contact.

Continuing to grumble as he moved further in the room he pulled at his tie loosening it he kneeled on his bed on one knee "You never be in this bed Sam...an...tha…" He slurred into the darkness before collapsing down onto the bed. Quickly falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

In the days following that fateful evening, Jack did all he could to avoid Sam on base as much as he could. Choosing to only be near her when it pertained to work. Never lingering in the room too long after work was done. Not making eye contact for more than a few minutes. He kept it professional. Trying to keep things that way so that their friends and teammates wouldn't ask questions.

Jack didn't go home much. Because when he was home he drank. And after the third hangover, he decided it just wasn't that appealing to him. So he spent his nights on base in this little room he found where the base cameras didn't even reach. Not knowing why they didn't he didn't think about it too much because frankly, he was thankful for the hidden place he found.

Jack didn't know how long this would take, but he was determined to get over her if it was the last thing he did. He still didn't know how he would do that. One night while he was at home drinking he scanned through his phone and became tempted to call one of the women who had given him their number the few times he's gone to a bar. But decided against it because he knew that even in the arms of someone else no one would measure up to Sam. So he sat and tried to think of ways to get Sam Carter out of his system for good.

* * *

Sam stood outside the infirmary, she still couldn't believe Pete had followed her. And in the process got himself hurt. She remembered the look in Jack's eyes as she yelled across the street to him that Pete had been hurt. It was a mixture of hurt, anger, and disappointment. All Sam wanted to do at that moment was run over to him wrap her arms around him and tell him that what he was thinking was wrong. That she wasn't with Pete anymore that she had chosen him and that she loved him. But of course given their ranks and the situation she hadn't been able to do that.

So now here she stood. Fuming because she had thought she saw Jack opening himself back up to her and then this happened and he closed down faster than she could say "I'm sorry" walking inside she stepped over to where Pete now lay.

"Hey! They treating you ok?"

"Yeah. Who knew there was a hospital under Cheyanne Mountain?" He chuckled

"One of the best anywhere"

Sam looked down at the floor. She couldn't have this casual conversation with him. She had questions.

"Why were you there Pete? You had no business following me"

"I'm sorry Sam. I just, I thought that if maybe I could talk to you in person that we could work things out. I thought I was ok with how things ended. But turns out I'm not and it was too soon."

"Look I am sorry for how they ended. You deserved better than that. But nothing has changed. I can't continue a relationship with you knowing that I would never be able to give you all of me. My heart belongs to someone else and I have to stay true to my heart. I'm sorry."

"Is it someone here? Someone, you work with?"

"Who it is doesn't matter. Fact is my life isn't your concern anymore. Look I didn't come here to fight. I have orders from my superiors to have you sign this." Sam handed him an envelope and he opened it pulling out its contents.

"A Non-disclosure agreement? What's this for? Are you going to tell me what you really do?"

"No. But we also can't have you going around talking about what you saw today. They are insisting on it. I'm sorry."

"STOP saying that! Just give me a damn pen so I can get this over with." Pete signed the papers and handed them back to her. Sam nodded to him and turned to leave the room.

"I sure hope he's worth ruining your career over Sam"

Sam didn't look back at him as he spoke his words. She was sure that Jack was well worth ruining her career over. But Pete didn't need to know that. She just continued walking. Not having a destination in mind she walked until she stood outside Jack's quarters. Why she had come here was beyond her. She began to lift her hand to knock when Daniel came around the corner "Hey Sam, uh Jack left for the night. Said something about needing some air or something like that"

Sam looked at him and nodded her head. Thanking him she briefly asked how Sara was doing before continuing onto her on-base quarters. All Sam wanted to do was get alone with Jack so she could confess how wrong she was to let him walk out but he was avoiding her. Maybe she should just show up at his house? Then he would surely have to listen to all she had to say. Sam opened the door and walked in. Immediately walking toward the bed she sat down and as per her usual right now she let herself cry until she fell exhausted on the bed into another restless sleep. Dreaming of only Jack and all the unsaid words that were still in her heart.

To be continued…


	2. What if: Hero's Part 2

Author's notes: So as I was looking through the episode guide at what episodes are in between the bigger episodes I am currently writing about. And I decided that in between the bigger stories I would write small little "What Ifs" for those episodes to try and show where Sam and Jack are to where they will eventually end up. And also a story has come to mind for a couple of season 9 episodes so I will be adding those in as well. But don't worry! Everything will be in order by episode. No jumping around here.

Thank you for your interest in my story so far! I hope you enjoy the rest!

**What if: Hero's part 2**

Summary: What if in the middle all the pain Sam and Jack we're going through in their hearts, for just a short while they were able to set it aside to comfort each other?

* * *

Sam tossed and turned in her sleep. Tears streaming down her face. She couldn't escape the nightmare she was in. She kept seeing Jack being shot and laying on the ground unmoving. Her worst fears coming to light.

Tossing again Sam screamed "JACK" and bolted upright in bed. Breathing heavy Sam stared into the darkness as the tail end of her dream began to fade. Pulling her knees up to her chest she wrapped her arms around them and began to sob. Quietly calling out his name between her cries. She almost lost him. She did lose her best friend. Sam's heart was torn in pieces.

Lifting her head she wiped her never-ending tears on the blanket of her bed "Oh Jack, I need you right now" after coming to this realization Sam stood up and practically stormed out of her quarters in search of the one person her heart desired most. Partly out of needing to be sure her nightmare wasn't true and partly because the only person that could even begin to comfort her was Jack.

Walking toward the infirmary with haste Sam paused as she reached the outside trying to gather herself before entering. She didn't want to alarm anyone. She slowly walked over to where he was. Not sure what his reaction would be at seeing her there.

"Sir heard you were up and around." She attempted to begin a casual conversation. When all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and never let go.

"Yeah ... err." He grimaced as he pulled his t-shirt down "still a little tender but they said I could go home."

"We're lucky that staff blast hit you where it did. That new vest insert works well."

"Didn't help Frasier much."

Sam took in a deep breath and released it "No"

The silence between them stretched on as Jack stood to retrieve his BDU shirt to pull on "How's Cassie?" He asked.

"She's a strong kid, she survives ... you know."

"Yeah, you speaking at the memorial?"

Sam nodded her head in answer to his question taking another deep breath she looked at him briefly before looking down at her hands "sir ... I ... I just wanted to say. When you were lying there I ..." Sam swallowed fighting back her tears again "I'm really glad you're okay." She couldn't keep herself from crying anymore she was really glad he was OK. Looking away from him she tried to gain control of her emotions.

Jack moved closer to her, slowly, and she glanced up at him again. "C'mere." He whispered to her before pulling her in for a hug. Sam wrapped her arms around him tight and whispered "Jack" and was no longer able to keep her tears from freely falling.

Jack heard his name whispered from her lips and turned his face into her neck. Kissing it softly. He couldn't get his arms wrapped around her as tightly as he knew he wanted. He didn't want to let her go. Deciding that tonight would be worth whatever would come tomorrow he pulled back and reached for her hand "Come with me" and before he could give her a chance to respond he started walking. He took her to the room he found several weeks ago. Opening the door he ushered her inside and closed and locked the door behind them.

Sam turned toward him when she heard the door close. Looking at him curiously. Jack walked toward her coming within inches of where she stood "I, uh, I don't want to be alone right now. I hope this is OK. I know things aren't great between us. But I just felt we might need each other right now"

Sam smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him again. She didn't want to be alone either. "I thought I lost you, Jack, god I don't know what I would have done if..." she trailed off and he hugged her tighter.

"I know Sam. But I'm here. You didn't lose me." This simple display of emotion from Sam gave him hope. Maybe things could change after all. Quickly squashing that thought before it got him in trouble he released her and went to sit on the bed in the corner of the room. "I still can't believe she's gone. I don't know what we're going to do without her"

Sam smiled and walked toward where he sat and sat down on the opposite side "yeah I know you were one of her best patients" she smiled at him.

"Hey, you've had your fair share in that place too Carter." They both laughed for just a moment amid all the pain and turmoil. Sam hung her head and felt a single tear roll down her cheek. Quickly reaching up she wiped it away "I'm going to miss her. She was my best friend. Me and her against to world."

Jack reached over and placed his hand over hers. "Me too."

They sat there in that moment staring at each other. Sam trying to convey her feelings for him through her eyes. Before she even had time to think she had moved closer to him and was pulling his face toward hers. Softly brushing her lips against his they both gasped at the sudden electric feeling that went through them. Sam knelt up on her knees and moved closer to him her lips never parting from his.

Jack responded with equal intensity. Kissing her back with just as much strength as she was kissing him. He didn't know what was happening right now. And he knew he should stop it because he didn't want Sam to regret her actions. But as her tong found his all thoughts went out the window and before he knew what he was doing he started to push them both down onto the mattress beneath them. Moving to lie above her Jack ran his hand down her side kissing her harder. Twisting Jack broke their kiss and winced in pain "Shit" he mumbled leaning his head on her shoulder. Sitting upright on the bed Sam sat up as well with a look of concern on her face.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Just sore. I'll be fine"

Sam pulled herself up and over to where he was turning his face back to hers "Then don't stop. Please" and she kissed him again.

Jack pulled away from her and stood up "Sam I can't... We can't do this. Not with how things are. We'll both just regret it later and things are already difficult enough between us without adding that to the mix."

Sam lowered her head in disappointment and sadness. She should tell him now. But before she could speak he began to talk.

"Look, Carter, I'm sorry. Nothing has changed. We have barely spoken since that night and I think it's just best that we leave this here."

"All that talk about wanting to take things out of the room and here we are again. Leaving more in another room" Sam stood and walked over to where he was placing her hand on his cheek "Jack I..."

"Please, Sam. I can't..." Sam saw the raw emotion in his eyes as he pulled her hand away from his face and stepped out of reach. "Hey, I heard they just baked a fresh batch of muffins in the mess hall. Care to join me for a late-night snack or early morning breakfast?"

Sam bite the inside of her check to keep her emotions at bay and nodded. He was still pushing her away. They needed to talk. She needed to talk. But for now, she followed him as he led the way to the commissary. She made herself a promise that she would talk to him soon. Some way, somehow, she would fix this between them.


	3. What If: Lost city Part 1 & 2

Authors notes: WARNING SEXUAL SITUATION! I hope that this story is done tastefully. No, explicate detail given. But the suggestion is definitely there. If you don't like that I am sorry, and kindly go and read another story. Sam and Jack are adults and allowed to have a sexual relationship too. Even if it's only in our heads. With this being said, please enjoy! And thank you to all who have read and reviewed my story so far. I hope this story fits in with the others.

_**What If: Lost City part 1 & 2**_

Summary: what if Sam went to Jacks house and said what she went there to say to him? What if after General Hammond told SG-1 he was relieved of duty in lost city part 1 everyone else left except Sam, what if she and Jack finished the conversation they started so many weeks ago? Episode tag: Lost City part 1 and 2.

* * *

Sam stood as general Hammond prepared to leave. She still couldn't quite believe that he wouldn't be her CO any longer. None of this sat right with her. Everything around her was changing and after his announcement, Sam knew without a doubt that she had to finish this conversation with Jack. The conversation that he started so many weeks ago after leaving that one single rose sitting on her doorstep.

After that night and their long conversation which resulted in her leaving Jack without the answers, she knew he hoped for. Sam had known what her heart truly wanted and to stand there and watch Jack walk away tore her apart. She knew that she didn't want to keep things in the room any longer either. She just didn't want to admit it to herself or Jack for that matter. But Sam knew what she wanted from the moment she opened her door expecting Pete only to find Jack standing on the other side.

After Jack walked away that night Sam sat in the entryway of her house and cried and eventually, she picked up her phone to call Pete and told him they needed to talk. She told him without giving away too much that her heart definitely belongs to someone else and that she didn't feel it fair that she let this go on any further knowing she couldn't choose him in the end. Because the truth was, the pull Jack O'Neill had on her heart was too strong to resist and she no longer wanted to keep trying. She wanted him. Now and forever... if he would still have her that was...

* * *

Jack walked back into the living room after escorting Hammond and the boys out with 2 more beers in his hand tapping Sam on her shoulder and offering her one he hoped she would take it because he just wasn't ready for her to leave yet. If he was going to slowly lose his mind yet again there was nowhere else or no one else he would rather spend these last precious moments with than Sam. Even if it meant just as friends and coworkers.

He sat down and opened his beer and watched out of the corner of his eye as Sam sat there nervously playing with the label on her bottle.

Jack brought his beer down to rest on his knee, a fidgeting Sam was never a Good Sam. He was worried. Maybe she had come all this way to tell him that she finally made up her mind. That she had decided to stay with that Pete guy after all.

Jack sighed and took another quick sip of his beer about to speak when she turned toward him and spoke up first.

* * *

Sam couldn't take the silence or the tension any longer. She leaned forward and placed her beer on the table in front of her and turned toward him and spoke.

"Sir.." Sam chuckled to herself looking up and into his brown eyes, she began again because this was not a conversation for colonel and major. It had to be Jack and Sam.

"Sorry... Jack. We need to finish our conversation. It can't be left the way it was knowing that after all this is said and done we may never get the chance to finish this"

Jack looked over at her and pursed his lips "I'm a bit confused here Carter. I thought we DID finish the conversation? I felt you said all you needed to say quite clearly"

"You're wrong. I didn't say anything that I wanted to... needed to say. I know that I shouldn't have let you walk away that night without telling you what I wanted..."

Jack had to stop her. He didn't think he could take hearing the words fall from her lips knowing that they would be his undoing "Look, Sam, you don't have to say anything more. I understand how you feel and if you want to leave things as they were then I'll just have to understand that and live with it. No more needs to be said"

Sam shook her head "No Jack. It has to be said I've been trying to tell you so many times but you've shut me out. You have to know because I've been keeping this in for so long and I have to tell you, Jack I..."

'Have decided to stay with Pete' he heard her say in his head... Jack couldn't let her say it he had to make her stop "Sam please just stop..."

"Love you..." Sam looked at him as the realization of her true words began to hit him.

Jack sat in shock. His mind was already playing tricks on him. Because he swears he just heard her say that she... "What?"

Sam slid over to him on the couch and reached for his hand taking it between hers she brought it up and held it close to her heart where only he resided "Jack, I love you! And I can't be without you. I want it... us out of the room. BOTH rooms Jack. I need you in my life more than I can ever express. And I know I should have said all this when you came over. But I couldn't get my brain in line with my heart that fast and I made the biggest mistake when I let you walk away from my house that night. Because I love you. I love you. I love you!

Sam smiled at him and waited for his reply. She put it out there and now all she could do was hope that he still wanted this with her. Because she just didn't know what she would do if he decided it was too late.

* * *

Jack still couldn't believe his ears. She loves him? She wants him? Anubis could attack right now. Hell, all the system lords could rain fire down on this planet and he still wouldn't care. He got his girl. And for this moment that's all that mattered.

He carefully leaned forward as to not break the connection they had between them and set his beer down on the table. Turning toward her Jack grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up and into his lap and gave her the only response that was needed at that very moment.

With no hesitation in his movements, Jack pulled Sam's face toward his and touched his lips to hers and kissed her for all he was worth. Because this woman in his arms, his Sam loves him.

Sam squealed with laughter and surprise when Jack pulled her into his lap. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she kissed him back with all her might moving her hands up his neck and running her fingers through his hair Sam grinned at the satisfied moan that came from Jack.

But before Jack let things go exactly where he wanted them to go. He knew he had to ask the question. The toughest question for him to ask at this moment. So he gently pulled back and asked.

"Sam... Wait. I have to ask because there are so many things I want to do to you and with you but we need to get this out of the way and all the rest can wait..."

Sam knew his question but let him ask it anyway. Because she didn't need to think of the answer. She had it already.

"What about Pete?"

"Already taken care of. After you left that night I called him. I should have gone to your house that night. And things have been crazy ever since. There hasn't been time. Though I have tried. And I just didn't think this was something I should say over the phone..."

Jack smiled and cut off her rambling by bringing his lips down on hers again whispering so only she could hear "Mine"

Jack couldn't contain himself any longer. He freely let his hands explore every inch of Sam that he could reach leaving a trail of kisses from her mouth down her neck. Without breaking the connection his mouth had on her skin Jack whispered against her "I want to take you to bed" hearing Sam's breathe catch he slowing lifted his head to see the effect he was having on her. It was the same she was having on him.

Sam opened her eyes and looked down at him. She shook her head no, bent her head down and as her lips came back into contact with his, she whispered "Right here, now"

Jack gasped at her words and kissed her hard. Not holding back anymore he began tugging and pulling at her shirt only breaking their kiss long enough to pull it over her head and toss it to the floor. Sam did the same to him and they both gasped as their bare skin made contact. The spark they felt at this contact fueled their already ignited passion and it didn't take any more time before the rest of the barrier of clothing between them was gone and they sat holding each other tight reveling in the feeling of finally being skin to skin.

Sam looked at Jack and felt herself drowning in his dark brown eyes as he carefully lifted her up and finally connected with her in the way that only seemed possible in her dreams. Sam threw her head back and closed her eyes as she carefully lowered herself back down to him. The feelings now coursing through her body were intense. She could feel him everywhere. In every part of her body and soul. And as they slowly began to move together in unison Sam prayed to whatever god would listen that this feeling would never end.

Jack watched Sam as she threw her head back. Fighting the urge to do the same. As she lowered herself back down to him he whispered to her "look at me, baby. Please"

Jack smiled as she immediately granted his request and looked him straight in the eyes and they began to move together as one. Jack had to fight the urge to throw his head back at the feelings she was invoking in his body. Never before had this connection felt this way with any other woman. He didn't know what it was about Sam but he hoped these feelings would never end.

Sam began to run her fingers through his hair never breaking eye contact with him. She knew she could stair into his eyes all day and never grow tired of them. She leaned down and gave him a sweet gentle kiss before looking back at him "I love you" she told him feeling him shudder in her arms he leaned his head forward and rested it on her chest as they both climbed higher and higher.

Jack shuddered at her words... she loves him. Not being able to resist the feelings any longer Jack gave in and leaned his head down and rested it on her chest. This woman was amazing. How she could possibly love someone as broken as him, was beyond his imagination. But damn he was sure glad she did.

Lifting his head from its resting place he looked at her again "I love you, Sam" she smiled at him and at that moment they lost any remaining constraint and they both started to move fast as together they both climbed higher and higher each calling out the other's name as they reached the top and began to fall together.

* * *

They both sat there. Neither one ready to move just yet. And neither one willing to break this moment out of fear that they would wake up just to find it all had been a dream.

Sam was the first to speak "How do we make this work Jack? I can't go back now. I need you"

Jack placed his hand on her face and caressed her cheek "We'll figure it out. Because there's no way I'm letting us go back. It may not be easy but it'll be worth it to have you in my life"

Sam smiled and kissed him again as Jack pulled the blanket that was across the back of the couch down and wrapped it around them adjusting their position on the couch so that Sam laid on top of him. "You know I was considering getting rid of this couch and getting something new. Now I just don't think I can do that." He joked as he ran his fingers up and down her back as they laid there cuddled together.

"I don't know. I kind of like this couch. I think out of all your furniture it's my favorite piece" She smiled up at him as she lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest. "How are you feeling?" She asked seriously.

"What again already? Sheesh!" Jack joked with her.

Sam playfully smacked him on the chest "Jack I'm being serious here." She laughed.

"I know Sam. I'm ok right now. Nothing weird has popped into my head yet." He said running his fingers through her hair.

"Will you tell me when it changes? I wish I had done it, Jack. I don't know what I'll do if we can't find someone to take that stuff out of your head."

"Shhh, Sam. It couldn't have been you. They need your brain intact to try and figure out the things I may build later. And yes, I will tell you. If I can that is."

Sam pulled herself up a little and kissed him "I love you"

Jack would never tire of hearing those words off her lips. "So we have all weekend. Got anywhere to be?"

Sam shook her head no "I'm right where I need to be"

"Yes. Yes, you are. I'm hungry. All I've had today is… oh, beer."

"I don't want to go out. Let's order something in?"

"My sentiments exactly major!" Sam laughed and got up from her position on top of him reaching down she snatched up his shirt off the floor and pulled it over her head. Jack watched as she did so and smiled "That shirt has never looked better" He got up holding the blanket around his waist and kissed her firmly. "Take out menus are in the kitchen by the fridge. I'm going to put some pants on"

"Oh, but why go and do that? You'll spoil all the fun!" Sam laughed.

"Samantha! I am shocked! There will be plenty of time for more of that later" He kissed her quickly and walked back toward his room.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Sam and Jack sat on his living room floor on either side of the coffee table as they ate and talked. About everything. Jack didn't remember when the last time he talked this much was. He felt relaxed, his walls were down. And it had everything to do with the woman who was sitting across from him. Jack never really talked when he was married. Not the way he and Sam were talking now.

Jack felt he was getting to know Sam and not just Major Carter. And he hoped she felt the same. He was irritated that come Monday morning their bubble would have to break and they would have to go back to reality. How they were going to work through this new reality they were creating for themselves with their current reality of being CO and 2IC he didn't know yet. But if she was here that meant she was willing to try and so was he.

Sam looked behind her at the pictures on the mantel. Stopping on one of Charlie she turned back to look at Jack. Not knowing if she should yet broach this subject. He was freely talking and Sam didn't want to do anything to jeopardize this. Everything was new and she decided that small steps should be taken. "Jack one of these days, when you're ready, will you tell me all about Charlie? I just… I want to know everything about you and he was such a huge part of your life. But only when you're ready." Jack looked at Sam as she made her request. He already knew he was going to tell her. Because she was right, Charlie was a big part of his life and who he was now and she deserved to know all about him.

"He was energetic. And funny. And kind. And smart, so damn smart Sam. And I want to tell you all about him. But the day I lost Charlie was the worst day of my life. And I have shut it out of my mind. I try not to think about him, though it doesn't work. Losing a child is the worst feeling. And in the way, I lost him… I wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy"

Sam stood from her place on the floor and walked over to him. Sinking into his lap she wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok. Not tonight. It's ok." Sam told him and they sat in silence for a few more moments. Sam didn't move her head from where it rested on his shoulder as she spoke again.

"The night that I came to see you in the infirmary, after Janet, I should have told you that night everything that I did today. I saw the pain in your eyes. The pain that I caused. I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you. It was never my intention." Sam looked up at him and smiled at her leaning down he kissed her.

"I love you, Sam. None of that matters now. All that matters is we got there in the end."

"We did, didn't we? I love you" Standing from his lap she started to make her way toward his bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, Mr. O'Neill, we have talked long enough for one day. So, I…" She reached for the hem of the tee-shirt she wore and pulled it up and over her head. Baring her body for him to fully see for the first time "Am going to bed now" and she started walking toward his room again.

Jack couldn't get up from the floor fast enough to get to her. Once he was up he raced after her toward his bedroom, grabbing her by the waist before she made it to the bed kicking the door closed behind them.

* * *

Sam woke the next morning and for the first time in almost 3 months she woke up with a smile on her face. Looking out of the window at the day approaching she smiled and rolled onto her back coming face to face with the man who has put this smile on her face.

"Good morning"

"So not a dream then?" He asked her.

"No. Not a dream."

"Good," He said as he leaned down and kissed her "Although, that means that last night was as amazing as I remember and I just don't know how we're going to top that."

"You're right. Maybe we should just quit while we're ahead. I mean it'll probably just go downhill from here. Why put ourselves through all that?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're probably right. Well, we had a good run at least."

Sam laughed up at him reaching up and pulling his head toward hers "I've changed my mind. I'm sure we'll figure something out." And then she kissed him. Not needing anymore coxing Jack rolled so she laid beneath him and they made slow, unhurried, passionate love to each other.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Sam and Jack just lounged around enjoying the little amount of time they had left before reality invaded their bubble. Both secretly praying for just a little more time.

"Will you stay again tonight? I like waking up next to you in the morning. It definitely has its advantages."

Sam playfully slapped him the arm. "I have to go home. I don't think showing up to the base in the same clothes I wore 3 days ago would be the best look for us. Especially if Daniel or Teal'c see us." Sam wanted nothing more than to stay with him again. But they did agree to keep this on the down-low until they could figure things out.

"I could come and stay over there. Since I am here at my house and I do have lots of clothes. Ok ok! Sheesh! Stop your nagging I'll come over!" They both laughed loving the freedom they felt at the moment.

"Do you think we should tell Daniel and Teal'c? They are our teammates and friends. And if we are going to be going on missions with them still I think they should know to help keep us professional while working."

"I don't know. I don't think they need to know right now. I mean it's not like they don't already suspect something is going on between us." Sam sat up and looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I might have, just maybe gotten a little more emotional than I intended when we couldn't find you while you were stuck in that gas cloud. We searched all the possible planets within the flight path and we didn't find you. And Teal'c noticed. I tried to tell him I didn't want to hear it. But he was kind of persistent. And then again before we started the rescue mission at the alpha site. Every second that pasted that we didn't find you I become more and more afraid of how we would find you. And to my relief when we did find you, and alive at that, I just wanted to hold you and never let go. Teal'c also mentioned that you, yourself became despaired at the thought of never seeing me again after Maybourne and I went through that transportation thing."

"Yeah well, it was more because I couldn't figure out how to get the doorway open again." Sam jokingly said

Jack leaned over and kissed her whispering "Sure".

Sam stood and looked at the clock stretching. She began gathering the trash that was left from the night before and bringing it to the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Uhh, I know it may be a foreign concept to you, but I am cleaning up."

"Sam you don't have to do that. I'll do it…"

"When Jack? Has the weekend made you forget that you actually have an alien language transforming your mind and that you may not be let off base for a long time?"

Jack stood up slowly noticing the very obvious change in tone to Sam's voice "Sam, Stop! Look at me." Sam didn't stop or look up at him. She didn't want him to see the worry or the fear in her eyes right now.

Jack walked directly in front of her and Sam tried to go around him but he grabbed her gently on by her arms forcing her to stop what she was doing "Look at me, Sam. Please?"

Sam slowly looked up at him and it was all there the worry, the fear, the anxiety. Everything, out in the open for him to see. She couldn't hide anything from him.

"What's going on? We were having just a wonderful time until you looked at that damn clock. What are you worried about?"

"You may not come back this time. We still don't know if the Asgard will be able to help this time. You made this decision and now here we are and we don't even know if you're going to come back and I just don't know how to process that."

"Do you think I am going to let this thing beat me? Sam, we've faced situations much tougher than this and we've come out on the other side. So don't stand there like we've already lost. We'll beat this! Besides, I have so much more to fight for now."

Sam tried to smile at him but she was finding it hard to do even that. Pulling back from his reach she continued to her destination throwing the trash in the can. She went back into the living and gathered her clothes that were strewn about the living room floor. Walking back to the bathroom she quickly changed back into the clothes she came in.

Jack watched her as she walked back into the room. He hadn't moved from his spot that she left him in. "Do you still want me to come over? Because it kind of feels like maybe you don't"

"Of course I still want you to come over and stay tonight. Look I'm sorry. I'm just worried because I don't know if this is one I can fix this time and I just don't want to lose you after finally getting you."

"You won't Sam! Why don't you go ahead and go home? Relax and I'll finish cleaning up here and I'll be over after?"

"Ok, but know until you actually get there, there won't be much relaxing" She walked over into his arms and kissed him. "Don't be long"

* * *

"Yes dear" He kissed her again before watching her walk to the door and out closing it softly behind her. Jack immediately finished gathering the trash from his living room and threw it into the trash can before going back to pack a bag for Sam's house. While he was gathering the things he needed an idea came to mind and he quickly went in search of his spare key set he had laying around somewhere.

It wasn't long until Jack pulled up to Sam's house. Dinner in hand. And he was knocking on the front door. He heard Sam inside and the door opening for him.

"Did someone order the dinner with your Boyfriend experience?"

"Boyfriend huh?"

"No? Still too early for that?"

"I don't know. It depends on what's for dinner. And did you bring Cake?"

"D'oh! I forgot the cake. Major deduction in the boyfriend points."

"Huge."

"This is going to be tough to come back from I can tell."

"But, I suppose I can let it slid this one time. Just this once." Sam smiled and kissed him quickly and opened the door the rest of the way for him to enter.

* * *

Sam and Jack decided to ride to the base separately the next morning. As Jack had pointed out people already suspected something was going on. And they just didn't need to give them any more reason to start any rumors.

As Sam stood in Daniel's office listening to the conversation between he and Jack she was having a hard time containing her laughter at their little back and forth banter. She could see the changes happening but he was trying so hard to resist what was happening.

As Daniel was trying to explain to him what he had written within the crossword puzzle Sam took it from Daniel's hands as they talked looking at it closely.

"The clue for seven down is 'celestial body' and he wrote 'Uma Thurman'."

"Yes!" Jack secretly smiled at her and winked and Sam had to look away.

"It has to mean something," Daniel said

"It does!" Jack took back the puzzle and sighed. Trying to focus on it as Sam and Daniel stood and watched him closely "I'm hungry" and with that, he stood up and walked out of Daniels office toward the commissary.

Sitting down next to Jack as close as she could without drawing suspicion, Sam rested her hand on his thigh under the table as he ate and he looked over at her and mothed to her "Higher" and winked again. Sam blushed slightly, gave his thigh one last squeeze and moved her hand above the table again.

"'Proclarush Taonas'. According to this it means 'lost in fire'. It was lost. This had to be the planet where the Lost City is."

"Well, even if it is, knowing the name of the planet doesn't really help unless we have a Gate address to get us there"

Jack reached over to where Daniel sat and ripped his team patch from his sleeve and dropped it down to the table in front of him. Twisting it once, he looked at Daniel then over at Sam.

"Jack what are you doing?"

He pointed to the patch "At"

"This?"

"At"

"This is At?"

"You can stop that… And don't ask me what it means. I don't know"

"I think I do. What's this?"

"Shh…" Jack looked at them again "Well?"

"You just told us to be quiet," Sam told him looking at him with confusion.

"No when I look at this, I think 'Shh'." He explained.

"That's it"

"What?" Sam was still confused on this one.

"Proclarush Taonas' six syllables. What if each symbol on the Stargate has a corresponding sound so that it can be spoken aloud?"

"Like an alphabet?"

"Proclarush Taonas isn't just the name of the planet. It's also the Gate address"

* * *

Sam had gone to get the generator that Jack requested and when she came back everyone else was gone. Walking in Jack noticed her immediately and walked over to her carefully taking the generator from her hands and adding it to his ever-growing pile. Sam quickly grabbed his arm before he was out of her reach and turning him toward her.

"Jack?" She whispered. She knew before he ever spoke the words. She could see it in his eyes. Her Jack was fading away and it scared her. This was happening too fast this time. And she wasn't ready for it.

"It's happening Sam" Pulling from her touch on his arm he set the generator down walked back over to her and grabbed her hand. Walking toward the door Jack looked out to see if there was anyone around. Seeing no one he pulled her out into the corridor with him and toward the room he had found so many weeks ago. It wasn't a long walk from their current location and once they arrived Jack quickly pulled her inside and closed the door and pulled into her arms.

"I'm not ready for this. I can feel myself slipping away and the farther I go the more I feel like I'm forgetting who I am. Sam, I know I said I wasn't going to let this beat me, but I am scared. I don't want to leave you, Sam. I just got you and I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to leave me, Jack. I'm scared too."

Pulling back slightly Jack kissed her hard as if it would be the last kiss they would ever share. Breaking only when their lungs screamed for air. Jack reached into his pocket and fished out the single key he had in there. "Here" He placed the key in her hand "I want you to have this. I don't know what's going to happen after this mission if I am coming back or not and I want you to feel more then welcome to go to my house whenever you want"

A single tear rolled down Sam's cheek "Jack, you can't talk like that… Please! You have to come back to me Jack, you have to promise"

"I can't promise that this time Sam. I'm sorry." He grabbed her face and brought her eyes up to his "Sam, I love you! And I am going to do all I can to come back to you but I can't stand here and promise you I will. I can't lie to you like that."

More tears started to make their way down her cheeks and Jack quickly wiped them away. "Why couldn't you let someone else put their damn head in that thing, Jack? Why?" Jack pulled her into his arms and held her tight. He didn't know what to say to that. He didn't know why he did it either. Maybe because at the time this wasn't there between them. He thought she was still with Pete and so his life didn't have much meaning to it when he decided to do it.

"I'm sorry Sam. I am so so so very sorry" They stood there for a few more minutes. And when they pulled apart Sam saw a little more of him slip away as he said something in ancient she didn't understand. He then turned away from her and walked out of the room away from her. Their mission wasn't far off now and Sam wasn't sure she would be able to hold herself together while watching him get worse. Opening her hand again she looked at the key he had placed there. Placing it in her pocket Sam wiped at her face and exited the room heading to her lab to try and find some quiet to allow herself to think.

* * *

The mission was complete. They had defeated Anubis.

"Sir?" She reached up and placed her hand on his neck. "Sir. His pulse is erratic. Don't you dare leave us now! We won!" Jack opened his eyes slightly and Sam pleaded with him her voice sounding weak even to her own ears "Colonel"

Sam stood by Jack as he gazed up at her, but his eyes didn't hold the same look in them anymore. And she feared Jack was gone. She leaned over him as she spoke not caring who was listening.

"Please, Jack. Come back to me" she whispered. And he looked at her as he spoke.

"Dolmata"

Sam turned and looked at Daniel "That thing"

Sam looked at Teal'c who needed no instruction he walked over to where Jack sat and lifted him up and over his shoulder carrying him to the chamber they saw when they first arrived.

"Now what?" Sam asked

"Aveo… amacus" Jack responded to her weakly and Sam once again looked to Daniel for answers.

"Goodbye." He translated.

Sam's heart dropped from her chest at that one simple word. This was unacceptable. She turned back to Jack and a shield came up and surrounded him. His eyes seemed to be focused on only her and Sam knew she wasn't going to be able to keep it together any longer.

"We can't just leave him like this. I mean, there has to be a way to reverse the process. The answer has to be here somewhere"

"I don't think this is it, Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"The domes too small. It's like Taonas. It's obviously not a city, it's just an outpost of some kind"

"This isn't Atlantis?" Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. As Daniel and Teal'c finished the conversation Sam walked closer to the pod and placed her hand on it, "Jack" tears began to fill her eyes and she whispered out his name in a desperate hope that he would just wake up and come back to her.

* * *

When they arrived back at the SGC Sam couldn't bear sitting there discussing what had gone on much longer. She just needed to get off this base. She couldn't stand being here without Jack. Once they were all dismissed by Dr. Weir Sam rushed past them all to the exit ignoring Daniels's concerned calls after her.

She got to the locker room as fast humanly possible and changed in record time. And now here she sat. In Jack's driveway. She had meant to go home. But as she started in that direction she realized she didn't want to be there either. She wanted to be near him somehow. And his house was the only way that could happen. Not waiting another moment she exited her car and walked up to his front door. Pulling the key from her back pocket as she went. Once she was inside she didn't bother turning any lights on she immediately made her way to his room. Stepping inside she felt his presence and knew she had made the right choice coming here. Walking over to the bed Sam ran her hand over his pillow. She inhaled his scent the surrounded her in the room and tried to smile. Looking toward the head of the bed she saw the sweats and air force tee shirt he had worn the last night they spent together at his house. Quickly changing into his clothes she laid down on his pillow. He was all around her but he wasn't here and this thought broke Sam's wall and she let the tears she had been trying to control freely roll down her cheeks now.

Here she could just let go. There weren't rules and regulations here. Here she could cry for all her heart was going through. She didn't know what she was going to do if they didn't get him back soon. She had finally found her happy place and now he was stuck, in the cold of Antarctica and nobody knew if they could even help him this time.

Reach under the pillow that her head laid on she felt something underneath it. Opening her eyes she reached up and turned on the bedside lamp pulling out what was under it. On the front scribbled in Jack's handwriting was her name and Sam gasped in shock. It's as if he knew this was is where she would come. Sitting up on the edge of the bed Sam began to read the words that he wrote to her.

"My Sam,

If you are reading this now that means they weren't able to figure out how to reverse the process this time and I am no longer there with you. For this I am sorry. I would have wanted nothing more than to be sitting beside you right now holding you and loving you with all I have in me. It is my hope that I am not dead and that everyone is working on fixing this so that I can come back to you, back to us.

Sam, I need you to know that in these past few days you have me the happiest man in the world. I thought I had lost you for good to someone else and when you came to me and told me that you wanted the same thing that I wanted, that you wanted a Us, my heart lit up brighter than the brightest start. Knowing that you love me and are waiting for me is all the motivation I need to come back to you.

I will fight Sam, I will fight to come home. To be with you!

I love you with all that I am!

Yours always

Jack"

Sam finished reading the letter and pulled it to her chest as if she was hugging it. She laid back down and her tears started flowing again. So she cried, she cried for the words he had spoken in his letter, she cried for the time that was being taken away from them but mostly she cried for the man who wasn't here with her. She didn't know how, but she would work as hard as she could to bring him back to her. And with this final thought in her head, Sam fell into a dream-filled sleep, dreaming of Jack and all the things that waited for them when she got him back.

To be continued…


	4. What If: New Order Part 2

Authors notes: Ok ya'll, honesty time. I am so not confident in this story. It has taken me 3 tries to come anywhere near something that might be halfway decent. I wanted something light and somewhat funny while still going along with their relationship and the story timeline. And I am not saying this to fish for compliments. I really am having a tough time with this one. Again thank you for reading so far. And I hope you enjoy.

_**What If: New Order part 2**_

Summary: What if Jack and Sam finally get time together after Jack was unfrozen, Sam was rescued from Fifth and their promotions?

* * *

Jack entered the commissary joining the impromptu promotions party the SGC staff pulled together for Sam. The makeshift sign says his name as well, but he didn't care. He was proud of Sam.

Scanning the room for the object of his thoughts. Nodding at those who greeted him as he went further into the room. He needed to get to her. They hadn't been alone since they got back from their most recent mission and Jack had been pulled away right after learning of his promotion for meetings. He wanted her to be the first to know. But he wasn't given the opportunity to tell her and she found out along with everyone else.

Continuing to scan the area Jack spotted the rest of SG-1 in the corner. But Sam wasn't anywhere in sight. Casually walking up to Daniel and Teal'c they both greeted him

"General Jack O'Neill. That's going to take some getting used to" Daniel said

"Brigadier Daniel. And tell me about it"

"Congratulations O'Neill. You are most deserving of the honor"

"Thanks, buddy. Where's Carter?" he was done with the small talk? He needed to be with her and fast before he went insane.

"She said she was going to turn in. Something about being tired from the Fifth thing. Apparently, he did a number on her. She won't go into detail about it..."

"Maybe she's just not ready to talk about it," Jack said defending her. A small part of him hoping she was just waiting to tell him first. Excusing himself from them he made his way back out of the room and toward her quarters. Stopping outside her door he knocked softly and waited but received no answer from inside. Opening the door softly in case she was asleep he peeked inside and the room was empty. Even in the pitch-black, he could tell she wasn't there. Sighing he closed the door again trying to rack his brain as to where she could be. Maybe she went home. He began to think to himself. Feeling slightly disappointed he made his way to the room he found away from any prying eyes or security.

* * *

Opening the door and walking in Jack sensed her presence even before she had wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "You know, I have never made out with a general before," she said jokingly.

"What about a Brigadier General?" he replied turning in her embrace so he could wrap his arms around her as well.

"No, can't say that I have." she smiled at him

"Well then, let's remedy this situation Lieutenant Colonel." he lowered his lips until they came into contact with hers. Both taking in a sharp breath at the contact that was made after so much time apart.

Jack slowly moved her backward until her back met the door. Reaching down he locked it without ever breaking their kiss. Lifting her, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down following her down. Jack ran his hand up her side kissing the spot on her neck that he knew would make her crazy.

"What else haven't you done with a General?" he asked. Sam pulled his head back down to hers and kissed him again. Her hands carefully removing each button from its place on his shirt. Pulling it free from the waistband of his dress pants. Placing her hands on his chest she ran them over his shoulders pulling his shirt and jacket off as she went.

Jack knew where she was going with this and quickly followed her lead. Removing her shirt and jacket. He reached behind her and pulled the zipper of her skirt down while she made quick work of his belt and pants. After removing the rest of their clothing they stared up at each other as Jack slowly brought them together as one in the way that neither of them thought they would feel again.

* * *

Sam collapsed on top of Jack. Both trying to catch their breaths. "Oh yeah, definitely never done that with a general before"

Jack laughed and pulled a blanket over them. Running a soothing hand up and down her back. "How are you?" he asked quietly.

Sam shrugged. "I'm not on a replicator ship anymore so I guess I'm fine. How are you?"

"Well, I don't have the knowledge of the ancients in my head anymore so... Just plain old Jack up there now"

"He happens to be my favorite. And there isn't anything plain about him"

"Just old then? Seriously Sam, how are you?"

"He tried to make me believe I was still with Pete and I left the SGC. Left you. I was angry. But I couldn't figure out how to get out of it." Sam shivered at the memories of her time on Fifths ship. "Until I saw you on the Asgard home-world I couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. It wasn't until you touched me that I knew I was safe. And the relief that came over me at seeing you, alive, and it being you and not the person I saw when we left you down in the ancient outpost I just wanted to tackle you to the ground and kiss you!"

"I know how you feel. I have wanted to get you alone since the moment I saw you. Sam, I'm sorry you had to find out about my promotion along with everyone else. I wanted to tell you first, I just couldn't get the time."

Sam looked up and him and smiled. "It's fine Jack. It was a great surprise. In fact, it kind of turned me on." She winked and kissed him as he flipped them so she was now beneath him on the mattress.

"Oh, it did, did it?" Jack reached down between their bodies while Sam lifted her hips toward him and Jack once again slowly sank into her. Both of them wanting nothing more than to lose themselves in each other for the rest of the night. They were both safe now. And nothing else mattered at this moment other than the two of them.

* * *

Sam woke the next morning to a very cold, very empty bed. Stretching out she searched the room but there was no sign of Jack anywhere. Sam sat up in bed holding the blanket against herself. Looking over to the table she saw a note sitting with her name on it. Reaching over she pulled it to her and opened it to read.

"Good morning beautiful! I didn't want to wake you. Sorry, I'm not there when you wake. Duty unfortunately calls. I'll make it up to you! We're getting off this base tonight! Dinner at, well let's not jinx ourselves. Let's just say dinner tonight. I'll see you soon my love! Love Jack"

Sam smiled at his words folding the note back in half and placing it on the table again. Sam stood from the bed and walked toward the en-suite bathroom. Catching a glimpse of the BDU's that laid on the chair outside. Reaching out a hand she ran her fingers over the newly embroidered letters of LT. Col. On the pocket of the jacket. She knew Jack had left them for her. What strings he must have pulled to get them there so soon. She had just been promoted yesterday.

* * *

When Sam entered the commissary she immediately felt his presence there before their eyes locked across the room. She smiled grabbed her food and walked to where he was sitting with Daniel and Teal'c. Taking the only seat left open next to Jack. She sat close enough that their knees touched under the table.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked the table

"Apparently, someone, on this base was breaking the fraternization rules and they weren't too quiet about it. A couple of SF's heard strange noises coming from one of the unused base quarter rooms." Jack was the first to speak up trying to keep his composure knowing who the 'someone' was, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye trying to implore her to remain calm.

"You're kidding, right? That's bold of them."

"Yes quite"

"What are you going to do Jack? I mean all that falls on you now. That's got to be a tough decision"

"I'm not going to do anything. Nobody knows WHO they are. Just that it was happening. The SF's didn't see anyone coming out of this room so there is nothing I can do about it until such a time as they reveal themselves."

"What about cameras Sir?"

"Apparently, for reasons beyond my comprehension, there aren't any along that corridor. Probably because it's not in use."

Sam sighed a breath of relief. That's the last thing they needed, was to be caught on the base. "Well, I guess you can almost guarantee that won't be happening again."

"How do you know that?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"I'm sure those SF's didn't keep this to themselves after reporting it to the General. The rumor mill has got to be buzzing right about now."

"Colonel Carter is correct, I overheard two of the nurses speaking about it in line to get my breakfast this morning. Word certainly must have gotten back to the individuals involved by now."

Daniel nodded "Good point." Looking at his watch, "I'm going to get going. I have some things to do in the lab."

"I too must take my leave. I have a training session with Major Rowley this morning."

Teal'c and Daniel stood together and walked from the table leaving Jack and Sam sitting by themselves. "Well, that's embarrassing."

"Oh calm down Carter. Nobody knows it was us. We'll just have to be more careful next time."

Sam laughed "Oh no, there won't be a next time. Not on base. You can be sure of that."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He joked with her. Even though he knew they needed to be more careful.

"Well if you'll excuse me, Sir, I have work to get done." Jack reached his hand under the table before she left and rested it on her thigh. Drawing circles where it rested. He knew what he was doing to her. But he didn't care.

"Jack, if you don't stop that we're going to have an even bigger problem on our hands then just someone hearing us."

"Oh? Why's that? Can't control yourself when you're near me?" He teased her.

"Oh no, I have plenty of self-control. I just choose to not use it." And with that Sam stood up effectively stopping his movements on her. "As I said, Sir, I have some work to get done." And she walked away from him.

Jack smiled and shook his head. He knew she was right, and they needed to be more careful. But he just couldn't help himself when he was around her. All he wanted to do was touch her. And he saw absolutely nothing wrong with that.


	5. What If: Reckoning part 1&2

Authors Notes: WOW! I am so grateful for all the positive feedback I have gotten to this story. It makes me want to continue to write the best story I can come up with. I am diligently working on getting more stories written. Along with writing this chapter I was also writing the chapters for Threads and Mobius Part 2. Here is the next chapter. And again, Thank you so much for reading my previous chapters and for your kind words.

_**What if: Reckoning part 1&2**_

Summary: What if Jack decided he wanted to marry Sam and the opportunity to speak to her father arose amid the chaos that beseeched them in Reckoning Part 1&2? (No copyright intended. This story will have a lot of word for word dialect from the episodes. With some small changes)

* * *

Jack stood beside Jacob in the lab and played with the device he brought with him and half-listened as he spoke. A plan had been formulating in his mind for many weeks now and until this moment he didn't think he'd get the chance to speak to Jacob about it.

"Our operatives have spent the past several years tagging as many Goa'uld ships as possible in an effort to track their movements. Today we have beacons on more than a hundred mother-ships transmitting their location via subspace to an encoded Tok'ra network"

Jack snapped himself out of his thoughts long enough to participate in the current conversation between he and Jacob. The fate of the galaxy was at stake and he needed to pay attention. Jack held up the device in his hands and asked. "And this?"

"It's a receiver that will allow me to tap into the subspace network. We can keep tabs on Baal's fleet, see how their battle with the Replicators is faring; we can also get up to the minute Tok'ra intelligence reports from our agents in the field" Jacob explained to him.

Jack slightly nodded and handed Jacob the device "You know, we could have used something like this a long time ago"

Jacob raised his eyebrows in agreement with Jack "The High Council never thought they could trust you with it"

"What changed their mind?"

"Nothing. They don't know I took it"

"Ah!"

"My relationship with the Council's still a little strained"

"It's not gonna get any better if you keep stealing stuff"

Jacob looked up at him and Jack placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder and continued as Jacob turned his attention back to the screens in front of them "No complaints! I'll take anything I can get: weapons, receivers, silverware. Your daughter's hand in marriage..." Jack trailed off and quickly turned his head away as Jacob's head turned to look at Jack in shock at his last words.

Jacob cleared his throat and turned back to the screen "Each dot represents a Goa'uld ship"

Jack looked back at the screen "That's a lot of dots" oh boy was he going to get it later. He just felt it in the deepest part of him. He just needed Jacob to listen and give him the chance to explain.

"That's just one small quadrant of the galaxy. Watch"

Jack once again refocused his thoughts and intently focused on the screen as several of the dots blinked and then disappeared "What just happened?"

"The beacons stopped transmitting their signals, likely meaning those ships were either destroyed or taken over by the Replicators. Battles like the ones you just witnessed are taking place across the galaxy. Several Goa'uld territories are now entirely in Replicator hands"

Jack continued to focus on the screen as dots kept disappearing at a rapid pace. This definitely wasn't a good thing.

"As I said, given the progress of these battles, the Goa'uld will be wiped out in a matter of weeks"

"Y'know, I have to admit, I have some mixed feelings about this"

"Well, we all wanna see the Goa'uld's stranglehold on the galaxy broken, but not if they're just gonna be replaced by something worse"

As Jacob finished his sentence the alarm sounded and the speaker came to life "Unscheduled off-world activation"

Jack turned to walk toward the door behind Jacob and just before they were fully out of the room Jacob turned toward Jack slightly keeping his voice low so only he could hear.

"Don't think I didn't hear that Jack. We have more to talk about later"

Jacob then turned and walked out of the room. Jack took a deep breath to calm his nerves and quickly caught up with him and followed him into the gate room where the exact object of his impending talk came walking through the gate and down the ramp.

* * *

After their brief debriefing, Jack walked into his office and was just about to sit at his chair when Sam peeked her head in and smiled at him "Hey" she said as she walked in. All Sam wanted right now was a minute alone with him. She needed the strength and reassurance he always seemed to give her when her mind was in turmoil.

She sat down across from him and they just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Jack spoke "Cake?" He asked

Sam nodded her head slightly "Yes sir, cake" she emphasized the word cake before getting up and walking out.

Jack knew what she wanted. It was there spoken code for around the base when they just needed time with one another. They agreed that once the word was spoken the one who was requesting the time would go-ahead to their hidden place and the other would meet them there 5 minutes later. As to not attract too much attention. Surprisingly enough the word had only been used 4 now 5 times.

Jack quickly finished singing the report in front of him he glanced at his watch. Getting up from behind his desk and walked out and in the same direction Sam had just gone.

* * *

Jack approached the room they now called theirs. The only room on the entire base that was out of camera sight. He opened the door and walked in and before the door was fully closed and locked she was in his arms with her lips pressed against his. Pulling back slightly but still leaving her arms wrapped around him she looked him in the eyes as she began to speak.

"Are you okay? You seem very tense and stressed?"

"Well, we did just find out that your evil twin is on the way here to destroy life in the galaxy. So that kind of takes its toll on a person."

"Right. Sorry. Want me to… I don't know massage your shoulders? Run you a bath? What?" She joked trying to break the tension she felt in the room.

"As amazing as all of the above sounds. We should probably keep it low key while your dad is here. Unless you plan on telling him?"

Sam tensed at his words slightly. "Not that I wouldn't shout it from the rooftops if I could. But my dad and the subject of me dating haven't gone over well in the past. No matter who it's been. Maybe we should wait until after we get through this replicator fiasco?"

"For once, I happen to agree." But only because he knew what conversation he has waiting for him.

Sam smiled at him and brought her lips to his again, lingering just a moment longer. Trying to burn this moment into her memory. Breaking from the kiss they both sighed and she reluctantly removed herself from his embrace "I'm going to go see if I can find my dad. Say hi catch up you know, father-daughter stuff. I'll see you later? Maybe?"

Jack nodded at her. He hoped he would see her later. If her dad didn't get his hands on him first.

* * *

Sam exited the room and walked toward Jacobs. Before she could reach up and knock on the door he pulled it open.

"Sam, I was just coming to look for you."

"Found you first." She joked. But he didn't even crack a smile.

"Let's talk."

"Ok. What about?"

"I think you already know."

"Maybe. But why don't you humor me here? Want to go to the commissary?"

"No. Let's talk here. I don't think we should be talking about this out in the open. Do you?"

Sam closed her eyes and hung her head. He knew. How did he know? "No, I guess you're right." Jacob stood aside so she could walk in closing the door behind her.

"Sit down Samantha."

She cringed "Samantha…" She was so in trouble now.

"So… What's new? How are things with the Tok'ra?"

"No. We're not doing that. Tell me. I want to hear it from you first. Before I even start on what a bad idea this is"

"I don't know what you're talking about…."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He shouted. Sam was transported back to her childhood and being punished for breaking one of Mark's toys she knew she wasn't supposed to be playing with.

"Dad, I'm not a child. Don't treat me as if I am."

"Then stop acting like one."

Sam stood up, anger seeping into every fiber of her being. He didn't have to be so hostile about this. She hasn't done anything wrong. Except start dating her superior officer. But she loved him, surely that wasn't wrong.

"If you can't say it out loud then maybe you shouldn't be doing it at all."

"Can't say it out loud? That's not the fact at all. You want me to say it? Fine, I'll say it. I'm dating Jack. We're together. Is that what you want? I'm dating my commanding officer."

"Have you taken one too many hits to the head? Have you considered the repercussions this could have for the both of you? Are you trying to lose your career? God Sam, of all the people you could have chosen…"

"I LOVE HIM! I fell in love with him. Years ago. And we have done everything to fight it. But dad I am tired of fighting. My heart is tired of fighting and staying away from the one person it wants the most. Hell, dad I even tried to date someone else. And I still couldn't get my heart to follow along with me. And he loves me. Loves me like no one else ever has." Sam sat down in the chair again and put her head in her hands. She felt like she was in a battle. And it wasn't over yet.

Jacob's eyes soften and his tone became lighter "Do you really love him Sam?"

Sam looked up at him and nodded her head. "More than I can even fathom. I love him the way you loved mom. This is real. It's not a fling dad."

Jacob lowered his head and sighed. She knew how to pull at his heartstrings. "Your mother was one of a kind, Sam."

"So is Jack."

"Jack… Just an hour ago it was Sir and General. Sam this all concerns me. I don't want to come here one day and find out that either of you has been brought on charges for breaking the frat rules. But if you tell me this is what you want and that you're happy, I will accept it and try my best to stand back and support you in this."

Sam smiled at him and walked over to where he sat wrapping her arms around his neck looking him in the eye. "I am the happiest I have ever been."

Jacob nodded and hugged her back. "Ok. Just one question. You're not pregnant are you?"

Sam choked a little at this question "No! Definitely not pregnant. Why would you ask that?"

"No reason. A father can ask questions can't he?"

"I suppose. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

Sam and Jacob exited his room and headed toward the commissary for food. Sam was happy to have finally gotten that out of the way. Now her only task was to tell Jack that he knew so he was prepared for the lecture that was sure to be heading his way.

* * *

Jack sat in his office going through the multitude of reports that were on his desk. It had been a while since they last spoke with Sam aboard Thor's ship 'The Daniel Jackson'. This was the part he hated about his job. That all he could do while she was out there getting into god knew what kinds of danger was sit there and sign reports until if and when she came back.

Jack would also rather be wherever she was, even if it meant they were in danger than be on the base with Jacob. They had done a great job of avoiding each other unless it pertained to the current crisis that earth was facing. But Jack knew he was going to have to eventually go and talk to him. He just was hoping he could do it later… Much later.

Just as his thoughts started to wander from the report he was currently reading a bright light appeared in his office and Sam came running from it in a hurry.

"… Sacrifice yourself. Dammit!" Sam exclaimed. She was back in Jack's office.

"Carter?"

Sam looked at him "The weapon worked at first, but the Replicators immediately adapted themselves. They're immune again." She explained.

"No chance you guys could fix this thing— get it to work?"

"Sir, Thor's ship was boarded. He beamed me down here before all the systems were compromised. He's trying to get his ship as far away from Earth as possible."

"I'll take that as a no?"

Sam simply nodded her head once "Yeah"

"Yeah. That's kind of how I had it figured too." He sighed. "On to plan B then?"

"And just what is plan 'B', Sir?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "We haven't lost yet. Something will come up. And that will be plan B."

Sam nodded again and turned to leave his office. Leaving Jack to his thoughts. If he was being honest he didn't quite know how they were going to get out of this one.

* * *

Jack, Sam, and Jacob sat in the briefing room as Jack relayed to Sam and Jacob what Baal had just told him. He wasn't one hundred percent sure that he could trust Baal. But he had to air on the side of caution.

"A Device capable of destroying all life in the galaxy?"

"It's what he said."

"Baal said he was serving Anubis?" Jacob chimed in.

"Not exactly. You know those Goa'uld and their egos." Jack motioned his hands in the air what he was talking about and Sam had to hide her smile. Even when he was being serious he couldn't be one hundred percent serious.

"He would never admit to being subservient."

"No. he said he was biding his time—learning what he could from Anubis"

"Probably looking for a way to kill him." Jack pointed over at Jacob in agreement with his statement.

"Well, we have no idea how this Ancient device works or what the effects will be, but since Anubis has no real corporeal form, it's likely he would survive it."

"He'd hove no-one left to rule."

"For now. I mean, time may not even be an issue for someone like him. He could essentially start over; repopulate the galaxy to his own specifications."

Jack looked at Sam like she had grown a second head "It's a little ambitious"

The conversation went on and Jack already knew before she even asked that she wanted to go look for the weapon. And before the word registered in his head it was out of his mouth "Go".

Jack sat back in his chair and sighed. He had a bad feeling about this one. And he had just sent his girlfriend, the woman he loved into the heart of it. He watched as Sam and Jacob stood to exit the room. Sam turned and looked at him just before she was out, telling him with her eyes what he wanted to say out loud to her right here right now. Not caring who the hell herd him. He settled for a simple nod of his head, hoping that the words he wanted to say to her were being conveyed in his eyes as well.

* * *

Jack stood outside the locker room. He knew Sam was in there and he needed to see her before she left. But he didn't know who else was in there. He stood and leaned against the wall outside, weighing his options. Sighing he was about to knock when he caught sight of Jacob coming toward him.

"The room is empty besides Sam. I'll stand watch. You have five minutes."

Jack nodded and hesitated no longer before entering the room and quickly locking the door behind him.

"General. Uh, what… What are you doing in here?" Sam looked around.

"Nobody else is here Sam." He walked toward her and pulled her into his arms and placed his lips against hers.

Sam responded immediately kissing him back with the same intensity as his lips met hers. "Jack. I have to go. Time is sensitive right now."

"Sam, don't go. I'm sure there is someone else that can go. Just not you."

"You know I have to go. This is the job. We both knew this going into our relationship. We can't compromise this mission because of personal feelings. I'm sorry Jack, I have to go."

"I know Sam. But you can't blame a guy for trying."

Sam kissed him again quickly "No you can't"

"Be safe baby. And come home, that's an order!"

"Yes sir" Sam smiled and kissed him again. Turning back toward her locker she pulled out the remainder of her gear. Turning she walked along with him toward the door. "How did you get in here by the way?"

"Your dads outside." Sam giggled gave him one last kiss and exited the room ahead of him. Looking around before he came out.

Jack cleared his throat and addressed them both before walking in the opposite direction "You be safe now. Get the job done no funny business. Yada yada… Good luck."

"Thank you, sir. We'll check-in."

Sam started toward the gate room while Jacob lingered behind. "Look, Jack, we haven't had the chance to have this conversation…"

"We will Jake, as soon as you both get back, we will."

"Yes. Well in the event that doesn't happen. I made this for you. Only open it if I don't come back, that's an order!"

"Yes, sir."

Jacob turned and headed toward the gate room and after Sam. Jack stood there for a moment longer. Tucking the envelope Jacob had just handed him into the inside pocket of his uniform shirt.

* * *

It had been 8 hours since they used the weapon on Dakara and defeated the replicators. And Sam and Jack were finally relaxing, together alone.

"Are you sure your dad is ok? We don't have to be here. We can go back to your place and… hang out with him."

"Probably not such a great idea. I had to tell him about us. I'm sure you'll probably be getting the lecture sometime soon. And for the moment I just want to protect you from his tortuous questions."

"Ah, my savior." Jack leaned down and kissed her. Jack knew why she had to tell him about them. Because he went and opened his big mouth. And Jack knew the lecture that was coming his way. He was preparing for it even now.

"Sam, about earlier in my office and the whole Daniel thing. I know I was harsh, and I am sorry. It wasn't my intention to be."

"I know you didn't mean anything by it, Jack. I'm sorry I brought it up like that. I just, I still feel guilty for what happened to him and I am worried about where he's at. Or if he's even alive. We don't leave a man behind."

"I know. But we've thought he was gone before. We just have to hope that he is out there someone and he will be home soon. And for the last time, It. Wasn't. Your. Fault."

"I am trying. And you keep saying that. But until Daniel is back I just can't let it go." Sam stood from her position on the couch next to him. "I am going to bed. And not entirely because I am ready to sleep." She leaned down and kissed him deeply.

Jack stood with her and allowed her to guide him back to the bedroom. He closed the door behind them and followed her further into the room. Jack turned her toward him and kissed her. This was his moment. He would deal with not talking to Jacob later. It would be this much sweeter if he asked her now. He reached his hand down to his jeans and the absence of what he was searching for alarmed him. He pulled his lips from hers. "Sam, I love you. And I would love nothing more than to let this continue. But I have to be honest with you. I will be no good to you tonight."

Sam felt a small pinch of disappointment. But she understood what he meant. She nodded and pulled him down into the bed with her. Laying her head on his chest he brought his arms around her. "I love you too." Sam closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heart beating against her ear. This was the most comforting sound she had ever heard and it didn't take long before sleep overtook her.

As Jack felt her body relax against his he closed his eyes. He had blown it. This was his shot and he missed. As he began to drift off to sleep himself he prayed to whatever God would listen that a moment would be given to him again, after he talked to Jacob.. Because Jack wanted to make her his wife and he wanted to do it sooner rather than later.

To be continued…


	6. What If: Threads

Authors Notes: I couldn't wait to give you more! You guys have been so encouraging it's been amazing! And I wasn't kidding when I said I was writing multiple chapters at once haha. I am trying to get as many done and posted now. Because I will be having surgery done soon and will be out of action for a couple weeks. So I want to be sure you have enough to read until I come back . Please enjoy this next chapter.

_**What if: Threads**_

Summery: What if instead of Pete coming to meet Jacob in threads, Jacob and Jack have the conversation that he promised they would have? What if it was Carrie Johnson who came around the corner at Jack's house to find him and Sam together?

* * *

Sam approached Jack's office halting when she noticed he wasn't alone. Jack hadn't noticed her yet and she almost started laughing at the look of annoyance and the way he was trying to hurry her out of the office.

Not knowing if this was a good time Sam wasn't sure if she should wait or turn around and come back later. Before she could make up her mind his eyes met hers and she saw the relief in them at seeing her and he nodded his head for her to enter.

"Sorry, sir. I saw you were with someone... I didn't want to interrupt"

"What's up?"

Sam tried to keep her voice even. She didn't want Jack to think she was worried about the woman who just left his office "Who was that?"

"Um, Kerry Johnson, CIA," Jack replied. Briefly looking up at Sam trying to gage where this conversation was going. He hoped she knew she had nothing to worry about.

"I've heard the name. Oh, yeah, she was heading up the investigation into, uh, Goa'uld still at large after the incident with The Trust."

"Yeah."

"Sir, I wanted to talk to you about ..."

"Carter."

"We haven't heard from him in a week."

"Doesn't mean anything."

"Sir, we know he was captured by Replicators. Chances are he was on board a Replicator ship when it disintegrated."

"All we know for sure is that he's missing."

"Sooner or later ..."

"Forget it! I'm not fallin' for it this time."

"Falling for it?"

"Yeah! How many times have you thought he was gone, and then he shows up... in one form or another. I'm sorry, but we're not having a memorial service for someone who's not dead. You hear that?! I'm not buyin' it! What? He's just waitin' for us to say a bunch of nice things about him. Next thing you know, he'll come waltzin' through that door, like, right now. Waltzing ... now"

Sam looked at Jack and smiled. He was very optimistic about this one. Nodding her head turning to leave before she was completely out of the door she turned toward him slightly "Cake" and she walked out.

* * *

Jack sighed at the little word that was just spoken. He didn't know if he was going to grant this request this time around. But he didn't want her to think anything more of Kerry Johnson being in his office then she should.

Deciding he stood up and walked out of his office and in the direction of their spot. He was finding this time alone with Sam more difficult because he just wanted to ask her to marry him already and he just couldn't without talking to Jake first.

Reaching his destination he stopped and stood outside the room for a moment before turning the handle and walking in. Closing and locking the door there was no rush to go over and be in his arms, there was no kiss and this worried Jack.

"The lack of physical contact is..."

"Do I need to be worried? About her? From my perspective, she wants things she can't have."

Jack smiled and slowly started walking toward where Sam stood in the room "Do my ears deceive me? The Samantha Carter jealous?" Jack wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pulled her to him "I never thought I'd see the day..."

"I'm not... jealous... Jack. Just protective. You're mine!" She pulled his head down until their lips met in a slow passionate kiss.

"Sam, there is nothing to worry about. I have eyes for only one."

There was something off. Something didn't feel right to Sam. She kissed him once again and pulled out of his arms "Then why are you acting so strange? Something is off and it's freaking me out and now I see this other woman in your office, so obviously flirting with you. Just, I don't know Jack. You're being weird. Very short with me no matter what I say or do so just help me to understand. Please?"

Jack sighed. She had noticed, he was trying so hard to act normal. "Was it obvious? Look, Sam, please just trust me on this. You have nothing to worry about. And you know how things have been around the base lately. I'm just busy and preoccupied with work stuff."

Sam shook her head "I can't Jack, this is the first time we've been alone in weeks. I asked you to come over the other day and you didn't. You didn't even bother to call and say something anything. Just didn't come" Jack knew the night she was talking about. He forgot his phone at the base in his rush to get the very important piece of jewelry he now held in his inside pocket next to his heart. He hadn't meant to worry her. Kicking himself now for not calling her.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. But that still doesn't mean I was out with another woman. I was here at the base. Just ask Walter. I slept right here actually because this room was full of you"

"So you slept here in this room because it's "full of me" when you could have actually come and slept with ME. Jack that, makes no sense. Do you even know how long it's been since we've had... Sex?" Her voice faltered a little. Sam definitely was not comfortable talking about this. Even if it was with Jack.

"Is that what this is really about? Then say that Sam! Don't try to make a problem that really isn't there. There is absolutely nothing wrong with admitting to your boyfriend you need him sexually. And if that's what you need you got it, babe! I can leave in an hour!"

"It's not about that Jack. You're keeping something from me and it's pissing me off because I'm supposed to be the one person you can tell anything and everything too! What the hell is going on Jack?"

"Sam this just isn't..."

"Isn't working out for you anymore, is it? You want to break up? Has she gotten to you? Is it Kerry?"

"Oh for crying out loud Sam stop it! None of that is at all what I was going to say so don't put words in my mouth!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT! JUST TELL ME SO I CAN STOP FEELING LIKE IM GOING CRAZY JACK!"

Jack was losing his patience. He couldn't believe they were getting into a fight over his secret. A secret that had everything to do with her! He turned around and placed his hands on top of his head to try and calm his nerves.

"FINE! I'm going home. Don't even bother to come over tonight. In fact, don't think about coming by until you're ready to tell me what's going on" Sam said as she started to walk past him. Jack couldn't let her go angry like this. He grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him "Jack let me go. Please."

"No, I won't. Sam stop this. It's not what you think and I just need you to be patient with me for just a little bit longer please?"

"I can't. Not if it means that in the end, you're going to leave me..."

He couldn't take it any longer and he finally blew yelling above her "I WANT TO MARRY YOU SAM!"

Sam stopped abruptly and looked at him again "what?"

"I want to marry you. But I can't even ask yet because I have to talk to your dad first. There that's my secret. I just want to marry YOU"

Suddenly feeling guilty about her tantrum she reached up and put her hands on his face "Jack" she walked closer to him and kissed him hard "You don't have to talk to my dad Jack. I'm an adult and last I checked so are you"

"Oh trust me, Sam. I must talk to your father. Besides I kind of, may have already said something to him and now I'm in the hole and need to hopefully climb out unscathed"

Sam laughed resting her head on his should next to his heart and unbeknownst to her, her ring. She looked back up at him with a serious expression on her face "I'm sorry Jack. I should have just let it be and trusted you"

Jack shrugged "Happens to the best of us"

"I'm serious Jack! I'm sorry!"

"I know Sam" he kissed her quickly "look I've got a few things to finish. I'll call

You later. I love you" kissing her again he removed himself from their embrace and walked toward the door.

"I love you," Sam told him before he was out of the door.

* * *

Jack leaned against the door for a split second after leaving Sam in there. Sometimes that woman could be madding! He smiled as he started toward his next destination.

Stopping once again, this time outside Jacob's door Jack took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock waiting on bated breath for the all-clear to enter "Come" Jack opened the door and pecked his head inside.

"Hey Jake, got a minute?"

Jacob looked up at Jack and nodded "Sure Jack. I think we have unfinished business to talk through"

Jack nodded and entered closing the door behind him. This was not a conversation the entire base needed to hear. Sitting down in the chair across from him Jack picked imaginary lint from his uniform. He didn't know where or even how to start this conversation.

"Look, Jacob, I know that the way I asked you was completely disrespectful and for that I am sor…"

Jacob cut him off with his hand. "Jack I spoke to Sam. And though I am not entirely happy about how things have progressed between you and my daughter… she has assured me that she is happy. And as a father that is all I want for my little girl. I just need to know from you, will you continue to make her as happy as I saw her the other day? Will you promise to be there for her in the midst of the hardest parts of marriage? Can I trust, that you will love her, protect her and honor her?"

Jack sighed before answering him. He didn't need time to even think of these answers. "I will spend every day of the rest of my life doing all I can to make her happy. I don't ever plan on being anywhere else in those dark times of marriage. And I give you my word that I will love, protect and honor your daughter, to the best of my abilities, with all that I am until I take my last breath. There is no one else in this world that I want to be with more than Sam. She has fixed my broken parts and I love her more and more each day for it."

Jacob stood and Jack followed his movement. Walking the short distance there was between them he looked Jack right in the eye. Staring him down for just a moment. He chuckled, lowered his head for a moment and raised it again putting his hand out to Jack who took it immediately. "Then Jack, you have my utmost blessing to marry my daughter. All I want for my daughter is for her to be happy."

Jack shook his hand with vigor smiling slightly at him. "Thank you, sir. It means more than you know to me having this from you. Thank you!"

Jacob released his hand and sat back down. "Do you have the ring?" Jacob had gone from protective father to friend in an instant and Jack excitedly sat down next to him and pulled the ring from his pocket handing it over to him.

"I picked it up two weeks ago. I found the stone off-world. It's the same color as the event horizon and it reminded me of her eyes. I don't even know what the stone is called. I just knew it had to be hers."

Jacob examined the ring closely. The stone was cut into a round shape and sat in the center of a delicate band that contained 4 diamonds on either side. Jacob looked over at him and waited for him to go on and continue explaining the reasoning behind this ring. He knew he had more to say.

"Oh uh, the center diamond represents the Stargate as I said before, in certain lights you can see the earth symbol that I had them carve into the stone. And the Stargate program is what brought us together. The diamonds on either side represent the eight years we've known each other."

"That's a lot of thought in one simple ring. How long have you wanted to marry my daughter?" He asked half-joking but Jack answered anyway.

"In truth sir? I feel in love with your daughter many years ago. I would have married her a long time ago if I thought I had a chance. But I was way too stubborn back then to even try."

"What changed your mind?"

"Pete Shanahan."

"Who?"

"Sam was dating him when I decided that enough was enough and I put this whole plan into place where I tried to win her over. It didn't work at first. Or so I thought. I took her out to dinner and laid it all out there and she rejected me. Turns out that she ended up breaking up with him that same night. And I tried to distance myself from her again."

"When two hearts are meant to be nothing can keep them apart."

"Yeah. We learned that the hard way."

Jacob handed him back the ring and Jack put it back into his pocket for safekeeping. "I have held it in this pocket since the night I picked it up. And quite frankly it is burning a hole in there."

"What's the plan to ask her?"

"I don't know. I've had a few ideas circling around in my head. But nothing seems good enough for her. She deserves so much and I want to give her all the desires of her heart."

"Don't overthink it. Sam doesn't need or want all the crazy attention or people around. Be private about it. She would be most happy if it was just you and her. She wants a special moment with the person she loves."

Jack listened to his words carefully and he knew exactly what to do and when to do it. "Thank you for the advice, Jacob. I appreciate it more than you know." He reached his hand out to him again and Jacob took it and shook it once more.

"Welcome to the family, son.

* * *

It had been three days since his talk with Jacob. And Jack was starting to get antsy. He wanted to ask her already. But there was never an opportunity to do so. As he opened his eyes that morning and looked out his window. A plan came to mind. It was Saturday. They didn't have to report to the base until Monday. That would give them time to spend together after he asked her to be his wife. Jack would do it today. It was the best day to do it.

He stood from the bed carefully trying to not wake Sam. He had to make sure he had supplies for this little impromptu engagement he was planning. Walking into the kitchen Jack started the coffee and began rummaging through his kitchen for food for his plans later.

A few moments later Sam came into the kitchen. "Coffee…" She bypassed him and went straight for the freshly brewed coffee he started.

"Good morning to you as well." He said as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He could do it right now and they could celebrate all day. Jack was about to ask when he remembered the ring was in the nightstand. He couldn't ask without the ring. Kissing her cheek he released her and sat at the table.

"I've got some steaks in there I was going to grill up later. You are planning on taking the weekend off as you are scheduled to do right?"

"Yes, Jack. I will be here all weekend. And that sounds good. What else do you have planned?"

Jack tensed. Did she know? How could she know what he was planning?

"For food Jack. Wow, someone woke up on the tense side this morning."

"Oh, yeah sorry. Just not so sure we should be relaxing, with Anubis lurking and all."

"Jack, if the base needs us they will call. But we haven't had time together for a little bit now and I intended to get as much of it as I can this weekend. So relax! Or am I going to have to help you relax?" Sam slowly walked toward him, her eyes holding their seductive glare that she knew turned him on.

"Oh my. You're going to be the death of me woman!" He joked as she finally reached him and her lips meet his in a passionate kiss that told him all she wanted.

* * *

Sam and Jack lounged around most of the day. Opting to spend the majority of it outside enjoying the beautiful Colorado day they were experiencing. Jack peered up at the top of the trees again as he cooked the meat on the grill outside. Sam was inside preparing the salad for them both. Jack reached into his pocket again and felt for the precious ring he placed there after getting dressed this morning. He had been checking for it all day. Somehow afraid that it may be had fallen out or he forgot to put it there. His nerves were getting the better of him right now and he was about to freak out.

Jack quickly pulled his hand from his pocket as he heard the door open and Sam came out onto the deck. He turned toward her and took the bowls she was carrying from her and placed them down on the table he then turned back to the meat on the grill.

Sam came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Charred it enough ya think?"

"HEY! Watch it. This is my masterpiece. No one has ever complained over my charred meat recipe."

"I'm sure it's to die for."

"Funny. Sam…" This was his moment. He took a deep breath and began to speak again. "Sam, I love you. You have brought so much joy and light into my life. You have begun to fix all the broken parts of me. I honestly can't imagine my life without you in it anymore…"

He turned toward her taking her hands in his, he leaned in and kissed her. "Jack I know. I love you too. What's going on? You seem nervous. Are you ok?"

Jack released her right hand and reached into his pocket his fingers wrapped around the ring and was about to pull it out when a voice broke into their moment of serene

"Uh, Hi Jack"

Their heads turned toward the intrusion "Miss. Johnson!"

"Look I am sorry to bother you at home like this."

"How'd you know we were here?"

"I saw the smoke."

"Oh, yeah." Jack nervously brushed off his shirt grabbing hold of Sam's hand who stepped closer to him.

"Look is this ok? I mean I could have called first but…" Kerry had yet to acknowledge Sam. Even though she had practically wrapped herself around Jack.

"No… yeah… I mean, it's fine. So um, what brings you to my neck of the woods on such a fine day in my back yard?"

"Well actually, I've um, I've been sitting in your driveway for the last ten minutes trying to work up the nerve to come and talk to you. The truth is, I've been trying to work up the nerve since I met you a while back."

"Oh?"

Sam's movement had finally caught Kerry's eye and she finally turned her attention from Jack to Sam.

"Colonel Carter… I didn't… I didn't…" She indicated between the two of them with her hand.

"Well, this is awkward…"

"Ya think?!" Sam sarcastically stated. Looking at Jack with an 'I told you so' glare in her eyes.

Jack chimed in again attempting to save the awkward moment before them "We didn't want anyone at the SGC to know about… Us."

"No, look, I uh, uh, I'm sorry. This is my fault, I really shouldn't have come by unannounced like this. It's just everything in your file suggested you were, uh… Single."

"Yeah. Not really. Anymore at least."

Kerry was about to speak again when Sam's phone rang and she excused herself to answer it. Jack's attention went immediately to her listening to her side of the conversation.

"Colonel Carter. What? When... Ok, I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and looked up at Jack. "I-I gotta go. Uh, it's my dad." Sam then ran into the house to gather her things while Jack shut off the grill and gathered the food to put inside. Both forgetting that Kerry Johnson was still standing on the back deck.

When Sam came out she apologized again and rushed to her car. "Sam!" Jack called after her. Meeting her at the driver's side door. "I'll be right behind you. Drive careful." He kissed her quickly and closed the door and backed away watching as she drove away. He rushed back into the house to grab his keys, acknowledging Kerry as he came back out to his truck. "Look, I have to go. I have to go be with Sam. Uh…"

"No, yeah go. Be with her. I'm sorry again. I really didn't know."

"Well like I said, nobody did. I know I don't have a right to ask this, but I am going to ask anyway. Nobody knows. And we would like to keep it that way for now. Please?"

"Oh, yeah, this wasn't official business anyway. I only report on what happens pertaining to the SGC, and from my recollection, there hasn't been any indication that you two were together while you're on base. So, this stays here."

"Thank you." And with that, he turned and left.

* * *

Jack sat in his office. He had just finished speaking with Sam. Things weren't looking great with her dad. And all Jack could do was sit in his office and sign reports. He wanted to be there with her. Wanted to hold her. Let her know he was there for her. But on base with everyone watching them they could only be General and Colonel.

Jack was lost in his thoughts when he heard the soft knock on his door. He looked up and Kerry Johnson was in his doorway. Jack sighed, he certainly didn't need this again.

"How's Colonel Carter's father?"

"Doesn't look good."

"Sorry to hear that." She came fully into his office and shut the door.

"Closing the door."

"Yeah deeply symbolic."

"Really?"

"Look, Jack. I still feel bad about this afternoon."

"It's fine…"

"We can still work together, Can't we? I'd hate to have to ask for reassignment. This is really important to me. I promise to never let this affect my job again."

"I don't see it necessary to ask for a reassignment. No harm was done. It was just a simple misunderstanding. Just as long as things stay as they are we should all be fine."

"Good." She nodded her head and turned to leave "You know, there's just one thing I don't understand."

"Just one?"

"Is the air force the only thing keeping you two in hiding? Rules and regulations? Cos if it is, you're making a very big mistake."

"And you know what I should do?" This is one of the thoughts that plagued him daily. He wanted nothing more than to be with Sam, and not have to worry about who may be watching or what would happen to either of them if someone were to find out.

"Retire"

"Again?"

"Don't get me wrong—you are considered invaluable to the program by the Pentagon, but the President as appointed a civilian to run the SGC before." Jack nodded at her in agreement "Just a thought, General." And with that, she turned to leave. Leaving Jack to his thoughts. Little did she or anyone know, that was his top thought these days. Just so he could be with Sam. He would give it all up for her in a heartbeat.

* * *

Sam sat silently in the observation room staring down at where her father lay. Only looking away briefly when Jack walked in and sat down as close to her as he could get. He looked at her and noticed the tear stains on her cheeks wishing with all he was that he could take this pain away.

"You ok?"

"Actually, I'm fine. Good, even, strange as that sounds. I thought I lost him four years ago. Since then, we've been closer than we ever were in my whole life. In a way, Selmak gave me the father I never thought I'd know."

Jack looked at her for a moment. Not caring who might see them he whispered to her "C'mere." He put his arm around her shoulder. And Sam reached up to take hold of his hand. Leaning into him for comfort and strength.

"Thank you, Jack." She whispered so only he could hear.

Jack whispered back "For what?"

"For being here for me."

He looked down at her for a moment trying to convey with his eyes words they could not speak at this moment "Always."

Sam looked up at Jack briefly. She knew he spoke the truth in that one word. Turning her gaze back to her father she brushed a feather-light kiss against his hand. She quickly stood when he mouthed the words "I'm ready" and rushed out of the room and to his side reaching for his hand she leaned down and kissed him.

Jack watched the scene playing out in front of him remembering Jacob's words to him 'All I want for my daughter, is for her to be happy...' deciding that Jacob deserved to see his final wish come true he rushed down into his room walking in the door he announced his presence "Everyone clear the room."

Jack waited as all the remaining Tok'ra and SGC staff left the room as ordered. Pressing the button for the door to slide shut after they were out. Slowly he walked toward where Sam and Jake were. And though he thought he would be he was not nervous at all. Looking at Sam, the curiosity clear on her face he went and stood beside Jacob and placed his hand on his leg and whispered "Hey Jake. You got 5 minutes?"

Jacob tried to smile and nodded slightly at him. Jack turned and looked at Sam and reached for her hand. She immediately went stiff her eyes darting up toward the camera "They're off." he reassured her squeezing her hand. Bring it to his lips he kissed her gently.

"Sam, not so long ago I made a promise to your dad that I would do my absolute best to make you happy. Because that's all he wants for you, to be happy. And yes I know this is kind of an awkward time for this, trust me I had it all planned different too. But I think it's only fair that your dad gets to see his final wish come true." He paused and reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he had sitting there for what felt like a lifetime now. Clearing his path he slowly dropped down to one knee and Sam gasped.

"Samantha Carter, will you give me the chance to make you as happy as I can? Will you marry me?"

Tears for a whole different reason came to her eyes as she felt her father squeeze the hand he still held. Looking away from Jack for a moment he whispered up at her "I love you… say yes" Sam nodded to him and turned back to Jack.

"Yes! A thousand times yes! Yes in every language that we've ever encountered. YES! YES! YES!" Jack smiled with unashamed happiness as he placed the ring on her finger. Once more bring it up to his lips he placed a kiss where it now sat. Slowly rising from his place on the floor he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly with the promise of more. Jack pulled back but kept his arms around her as they spent these final moments with Jacob.

Sam had one hand holding tightly to Jacobs the other resting on Jack's arms that were wrapped around her. She smiled down at her dad who looked up at them both his gaze moved from Sam to Jack as he whispered "Thank you" slowly closing his eyes.

Sam's sob caught in her throat as she watched her father take his final breath. How could one of the happiest days of her life also be one of the worst? The only solace Sam took from this moment was that Jacob was able to see his final wish come true before he peacefully passed. Sam leaned forward and kissed his forehead one last time whispering to him "I love you, daddy. Thank you Selmak." standing up again she turned into Jack's embrace and held him tight. He was her comfort, her calm in the storm, her love, her soon to be husband. Lifting her head from his shoulder she looked him in the eyes leaning in for a kiss she whispered to him "I love you, Jack O'Neill."

"And I, you Sam Carter." He kissed her again. Reluctantly releasing her knowing full well that he needed to allow the others to come back in and prepare the body for burial. Jack lifted her hand gazing at the ring that sat upon it. "This looks even more beautiful now that it's actually on your hand. But…" He trailed off and slipped it off her finger "I think it's safe to say, you should keep it in here for the time being." He placed the ring in her pocket over her heart.

As disappointed as she felt she knew he was right. She looked up at him kissing him quickly one last time. "You should probably open the door now. We'll talk later, tonight? At home?"

"You can count on that." He released her hand and walked toward the door and slid it open again. "He's gone" Jack announced to those that waited outside. Everyone re-entering the room going about removing machines and such. Jack stood back and watched a moment longer turning he headed back to his office to make some celebratory dinner plans for them. If Sam was up to it that was.

* * *

Sam walked into the briefing room where Jack and Teal'c were talking. She had just come from signing a bunch of paperwork after her father's passing. She wasn't at all ready to start planning his funeral and memorial service. Right now she needed work to keep her mind off of it.

"The rebel fleet guarding Dakara has fallen to the forces of Anubis. Bra'tac and the remaining rebel ships will not arrive in time." Teal'c explained.

"Well then, we find the biggest damned nuke we can and we shove it right through the Gate now."

"Anubis will certainly have the Gate shielded. The nuke will not arrive in one piece."

Sam nodded her head in agreement with Teal'c "If we can dial the Alpha site, we may be able to prevent the weapon from connecting the wormhole to either planet. It may only buy us the thirty-eight minutes that the Gate can…"

Jack interrupted her, he was glad she was here. But he just wanted to grab ahold of her and hold her close "Go, go, just go." He told her.

Sam rushed down the stairs and into the control room walking over to where Walter sat at the control desk. "Sergeant, dial the Alpha site now."

Walter began to type stopping suddenly "Wait a minute- - that's not me."

"What?"

"I don't know. Incoming wormhole." He announced and closed the iris.

"That's not going to stop the energy from the weapon."

"If it is the weapon."

"No Iris code sir," Walter announced.

Sam looked over at Jack. A multitude of emotions filling her eyes. "We're too late."

"Self-destruct."

"That's not going to destroy the Gate, and theoretically there's only a remote chance it would disengage and active incoming wormhole."

"CARTER!" Jack closed his eye briefly and composed himself looking at her again "Carter"

She nodded at him and they both set to entering their codes for the self-destruct sequence to begin. Jack moved closer to where she stood. He needed to be as close to her as possible if this was going to be their last moment together. They watched as the destruct continued to count down. And Sam didn't care, she reached her hand down and took his lacing their fingers together.

"Wormhole disengaged," Walter announced

Sam released Jack's hand and took the few steps back to where he sat. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Must be some kind of… system malfunction?"

"That's impossible!"

"Shut it off" Jack ordered.

"Aborting the self-destruct." Sam looked up at Jack again and watched as he blew out a relieved breath. She felt the same. But once again, they had made it through another crisis and at the end that's all that mattered.

* * *

Sam sat on her couch alone. She had been sent home almost an hour ago. She had gone into autopilot as soon as she started her car. She kept repeating the list her head

'Drive home, walk inside, change clothes, eat, drink, sleep. Don't cry'

Although she had yet eaten or had anything to drink. The rest of her list was complete. And now she sat, she felt numb. She couldn't even feel the happiness for Daniel being back right now, because the sadness she tried so hard to push aside after her father passed was now eating at her insides and Sam just felt numb. The last time she felt this way was when she was fifteen and her mother died. She felt the first tear slip down her cheek and reached up to wipe it away with her left hand. As she brought it down she caught sight of her hand and panic overtook her for a moment. She rushed back to her room and into the pocket of her jeans pulling out her ring. She placed it where it was meant to be. It made her feel like Jack was with her even though he wasn't able to come until later.

She turned and started to walk back towards the living room to resume her position on the couch. When out of the corner of her eye she saw him. Turning toward him as he walked in the door and closed it behind him. Take out bags in his hand. Sam brought her hand up to her mouth and covered it as a sob escaped her lips and tears begin to fall instantly. Jack set the bags down on the table and rushed over to where she stood pulling her into his arms as her knees became weak.

"Jack… He's gone… Why?"

"I don't know baby, I'm sorry. Oh god, I am so sorry. Shhhh, I'm here. I'm right here."

Sam clung to him as if he were her only lifeline left. She was stuck in this numbing blackness the only thing making its way through it all was him. Nothing but him. Jack grabbed her hand and walked toward the couch with her. Pulling her down onto his lap he wrapped his arms around and let her cry. He didn't say anything. Words couldn't even begin to comfort her right now. All she needed right now was him.

Sam didn't know how long they sat there. But her eyes were dry and her throat was sore. She sat up and looked at jack through red puffy eyes. Looking down at his shirt she noticed the tear stains that now covered where her face was buried.

"Sorry about your shirt."

He shrugged at her "It's just a shirt. It can be washed. I'm sorry about your dad."

Sam looked down for a moment "Thank you. So, what'd you bring for dinner? I'm starving." She stood from his lap and made her way over to where the food sat. Picking it up, she walked into the kitchen and started making plates that she could warm up for them both.

"I can do that Sam. Sit down. Please?"

"No. I need to move. I need to think about something else. I can't keep dwelling on it or it's going to hold me down forever."

"You don't know that Sam. You're a very strong person."

"I haven't always been Jack. After my mother died, I went through a dark phase. I was depressed, she was my best friend. It took joining the military to pull me out and make me this person today. I didn't want to live after my mom. And now I don't want to go back to that place."

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"You have me. And I have strength enough for the both of us when you need it. And I am not going anywhere."

Sam looked at him and smiled. "I do have you. Forever now it seems." She held out her hand to him where the ring delicately sat upon her finger.

"And even after that."

Sam smiled and kissed him quickly turning back to her task at hand. She placed the plates full of food on the table and sat down opposite Jack and they both dug in.

For the rest of the night they sat and they talked. Some about Jacob, Some about Daniel being back. Sam told stories of her childhood that made her laugh. And Jack listened. Jack was content. He could spend every night this way if it was with Sam. Now more than ever he was ready to marry her.

"Sam, let's get married."

"Jack we are getting married." She held her hand up again for him to see.

"No, I mean. Now. Let's go get married."

"Jack, its ten-thirty at night. I don't think there is anywhere to get married."

"There has to be. I just want to marry you!"

Sam smiled at him. "We will get married. Soon. I don't want to wait long either. But let's get through this storm first ok?"

"That's just it. The storms will never stop coming. So why wait for it to pass? Here, we'll go to the cabin. We'll call Danny and T, we can do it up there. Just the 4 of us. They'll be our witnesses."

"You're serious about this Jack?"

"Have you ever known me to be this serious about anything before?"

"No, I guess not. Ok. Alright, let's do it. Let's get married." Sam smiled at him and saw the pure happiness that came to his eyes at her words. It was as if she had accepted his proposal all over again. Jack excitedly went over plans with her. And within forty-five minutes they had their entire wedding planned.

Sam looked up at Jack again and smiled. "What?" He asked smiling back.

"Nothing. Thank you." And she kissed him. This was the distraction she needed. Jack was the light that was going to break into her darkness and she knew his words he spoke to her earlier were true. She wouldn't go back to that dark place of depression if she had him at her side. And she did. Always.

To be continued….


	7. What if: Mobius part 2

Authors Notes: A couple of things. One, the song that I wrote into this story is called "I'd Love to be your last" By Clay Walker. I heard it and I about cried just thinking about it associated with this story. Also, I know the song is fairly new. But I had to use it. It fits them perfectly. Please if you have time, go and listen to it on YouTube. And two, when going through to figure out the timeline of this story I realized that it had been a year from Lost city part 1&2 (Released March 12th & 19th of 2004) and Mobius part 2 (Released March 25th, 2005). I know that fact is completely random and does not pertain to this story at all. I just thought I would mention it because it is mentioned how long they had been dating in this chapter. And as always. Thank you! For reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

_**What If: Mobius part 2**_

Summary: What if the team getting together up at the cabin at the end of Mobius part 2 was Sam and Jack's wedding?

* * *

"_**Uh, Jack, you should say something here."**_

"_**Um, college football is played on Saturdays; pro on Sundays; and there are no fish in my pond ... at all ... where I fish. Uh, I think that covers it for me."**_

Jack and the rest of SG-1 sat in Sam's lab watching the videotape they had found along with the ZPM. Daniel turned it off and Sam looked at Jack.

"Is that correct?"

"If it is, we don't do anything?"

"Apparently nothing we did, affected the timeline."

"But we didn't do anything."

"Not yet. Apparently, we were going to, two weeks from now, but now we don't have to."

"Excellent!" Daniel and Teal'c nodded at each other and walked out of the room leaving Sam and Jack alone. "That's it! I like it!"

Sam looked at Jack and smiled reaching for the box that held the ZPM. "OK, I'm gonna get this up to the lab for analysis."

"No! I'll take it. There's a whole room full of geeks up there just dyin' to get their hands on this. You've got packin' to do! We're getting married!"

"I know. But I really can take this up to the lab. I'll be five minutes Jack."

"Not an option Sam, go home. Get packed. We have a cabin to get to before everyone else arrives for the big reveal."

"You're really excited about this aren't you?"

"Finally getting you up to my cabin? Of course, I am. I've been asking for years." he smiled at her and picked up the box and turned to walk out. Just before he was out of reach Sam smacked him on the backside. Jack stopped turning slightly. "Oh, baby! Do it again!"

"Oh God. Get out I have a wedding to get ready for." and with that, he walked out.

Sam smiled and shook her head as he left. She couldn't wait to marry that man. She turned and gathered notes and placed them in her briefcase just in case. She looked at her watch and cringed. She had to hurry and get home. They were leaving in an hour.

* * *

Sam and Jack were going ahead of Daniel and Teal'c and little did they know what surprise was in store for them the day after they got there. They had decided it was at least time to let the boys in on what was happening between them. So they planned this little team get together as a disguise for their wedding. It would be just the four of them and an ordained minister. Nothing fancy about it. Simple sweet just how Sam wanted it.

As Sam pulled into her driveway she smiled, on her doorstep was the package she had been expecting. Getting out of the car she could hardly contain her excitement now. She was getting married!

Sam pulled her phone out of her purse smiling at the name on the caller ID. "Yes Jack I have left the base and am walking up to my front door now"

"Good! For once you followed instructions! But I have some bad news. Our little trip is going to be delayed. I have to fly to Washington."

"No Jack! Really? For how long?"

"Just a short meeting. We can leave from there. I'm sorry baby."

"We? Am I needed for this meeting too? Don't apologize Jack. I know what kind of job we have."

"No. But I NEED you there. I've booked a hotel for us. Nowhere near where I have to be. I've talked to Daniel and Teal'c. They'll both head up tomorrow instead. I've emailed the minister and he will come the next day."

Sam unlocked her front door while Jack continued to explain the arrangements he made. "Ok. I guess I can wait one more day. When are we leaving then?"

"Speak for yourself woman! I'll be by in about forty-five minutes. Sam, I love you. And I really can't wait for you to be my wife."

Sam smiled, boy did he know how to make her swoon. "I love you too Jack. Always."

"I'll see you soon baby. Bye."

"Bye." Sam hung up the phone and went into her room to double-check her bag she packed several days ago. Deciding she had what she needed Sam couldn't wait to open the box with her dress. Running to her office she grabbed a letter opener and ran back to her room.

When she finally got into the box Sam pulled out her dress and felt a knot of emotion form in her throat. This dress was everything Sam wanted and more. The dress was a slim cut all white lace with a cream-colored lining, cap sleeves, and an open back. She had the train altered to be shorter then what it was in the store. She just didn't need a lot of dress. This way nothing had to be bustled for after the ceremony. Sam held the dress against her and looked in the mirror. She so couldn't wait for Jack to see her in this. Looking in the box she found the shoes there as well. A simple flat sandal with a hint of sparkle to accent the dress.

Sam put the dress in the garment bag provided and closed it up. She could have stood there and stared at it for the rest of the night. But Jack would be there soon and he was forbidden to see the dress until the day of.

* * *

Jack pulled up in front of Sam's house and shut the truck off jumping out he made his way to her front door. When he walked in the house Sam was sitting on the floor of the foyer waiting for him.

Looking at him she looked at her watch. "You're late!" She stood up and walked over to where he stood throwing her arms around his neck she quickly kissed him.

"Been waiting here long?"

"Yeah. Actually, I've been waiting here for the past fifteen minutes Jack!" Sam drew her lips together trying, and failing, to suppress her smile. "No, I'm kidding I heard you pull up." She chuckled.

Jack grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him "Why Samantha Carter! I am afraid my sense of humor may be rubbing off on you. And that can't be a good thing." he kissed her quickly again and released her going to grab her bags that sat in the foyer.

"I need the entire back seat by the way."

"The dress?"

"The dress" she smiled at him.

"Well let's go look at it shall we?"

"Oh no, you don't Jack! You are not allowed to see inside that bag until that dress is on my body!"

"Why would I want to look in the bag if it's on you?"

"Jack! You know what I mean! NO LOOKING!" Sam told him sternly.

"Alright alright! Goodness, gracious! Let's go. We have a flight to catch."

* * *

Sam and Jack landed in Washington and headed straight to where Jack's meeting was. Thankful they took a private cab so they could spend a little time together before being apart for god knew how long while this meeting went on. Stopping about a block away Jack turned to Sam and kissed her quickly "I'll call you when I get a break."

"Ok. I love you. Have fun" She giggled.

"Yeah sure, you betcha. Love you." He climbed out of the car and closed the door and headed in the direction of the meeting hall.

* * *

It had been 4 and a half hours since Sam saw or heard from Jack. She knew he must be going stir crazy if he was still in the meeting right now. In the time that she was alone, she had managed to go through her notes and finalize reports that still needed to be turned in. She was getting a bit hungry but she didn't want to eat without Jack. Just as she thought about calling him she heard the key card in the door. She stood quickly and walked over to it, but when it opened Jack wasn't alone.

"General Hammond, Sir. It's good to see you." She stammered. Glancing at Jack who stood behind him. He just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed "He knows"

"Please Sam, call me George. I am not here on all official business. Well, a little. But not enough to warrant being called sir or general the entire time." He chuckled.

"Uh, of course. Sorry, come in."

Hammond walked further into the room and sat in the chair at the table while Sam and Jack sat on the bed feeling as if they'd just been caught by the principal making out under the bleachers.

"Look, I won't beat around the bush here. I know you two have been seeing each other. Jacob wrote me a letter just before he died telling me all about it."

"Sir, I can explain, it just happened. We didn't purposefully set out for it to happen..." He cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Sam, I'm not here to punish either of you. The fact is you can't help who you fall in love with. The reason I am here is to help bring a possible solution. Without bringing your relationship to light. It's the reason Jack was asked to come to this meeting. I suggested this to the joint chiefs and the president myself. And don't worry, I didn't mention anything to them about the two of you. Jack, want to fill her in on what I'm talking about? She is going to be your wife. It might be best to come from you."

Jack blew out a breath and turned toward Sam, who sat looking and Hammond with a look of shock on her face. "They've offered me reassignment, General Hammond convinced them it was time for him to retire and that I would be best to take on his position. That's the official reason on record anyway."

"The unofficial reason would be, because of us."

"Yeah. He talked to me about this before I called you earlier. It's the only way to keep us out of the spotlight until my retirement. I can't put your career at risk, but I am not willing to give you up. So, I have accepted the position. I will report back here after our Hunny-moon. It's the only way, Sam."

"So you won't be running the SGC anymore? And you'll have to be here, in Washington? Who's going to replace you, Jack?"

"General Hank Landry. He's the best fit for the job Sam."

Sam looked at him with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Not at the fact that he was trying to protect her, that was one of the things she loved about him, but because she didn't know what this meant for them and their soon to be new marriage. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned into her palm, bringing his hand up he held hers to his face turning slightly he kissed her palm. "I know this is probably what's best for us right now. It's just hard to see it, Jack."

"I know baby. But we'll make it work. We always have." Hammond cleared his throat from his spot by the table and they leapt apart. For a moment they forgot he was even there.

"Look I know this is going to be tough on the both of you. But as you've both come to understand it is for the best. It's the only way to protect this." He indicated between the two of them. "Now that is out of the way, did you honestly think the two of you could go off and get married and not invite me?"

"I tried to tell him his invitation must have gotten lost in the mail" Jack joked.

"Of course you can come. In fact, I would be honored if you would walk me down the aisle?"

"The honor would be mine, Sam." He stood and walked over to them and they both stood. Reaching out he wrapped Sam in a hug "Your father was very proud of you, He said you couldn't have chosen a better man. And I happen to agree with that sentiment" Releasing her he turned to Jack and reached out to shake his hand.

"With that said, I feel it my duty, as Sam's stand-in father to warn you. You better treat her right O'Neill, I may be up there in age, but I am still a pretty good shot."

Jack nodded his head and gripped his hand tighter "Yes sir, I have no doubts about that."

Sam giggled and handed General Hammond a piece of paper with the address to the cabin on it. "Thank you, George. It will mean a lot to have you there with us." He nodded his head at them both and made his way to the door, exiting the room leaving Sam and Jack alone to work through the events that had just taken place.

* * *

Later that night Jack sat up in bed while Sam slept next to him. His mind was racing. Deep down he knew without a doubt that he was more than ready to marry Sam. But still, something was bothering him. Something that had nothing to do with Sam or their future together. It had everything to do with his past. Jack carefully moved up the bed so his back was against the headboard and brought his knees up and rested his arms on them. Looking over at Sam peacefully asleep next to him, he pushed a lock of hair that had fallen into her face aside and brushed her cheek.

Sam smiled and whispered his name. Even in her sleep, she knew his touch. His smile quickly faded as his mind kept plaguing him with thoughts of his past. He wanted to give Sam all of his heart. But there was still a piece that he was holding onto because to give it up would mean he would have to let go of things that happened. Reaching over to the nightstand beside him, he picked up his phone and dialed the number he knew by heart and waited for an answer.

"Jack?" A groggy female voice asked on the other line.

"Yeah, Sara, it's me."

"Why are you calling so late? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. I'm sorry to call so late. I just, I needed... I'm getting married the day after tomorrow."

There was a pause on the other side of the phone as she processed this information and why he was giving it to her. "That's wonderful Jack, congratulations. But I don't know what that has to do with me?"

"I just, I've been thinking a lot lately about how things ended between us. I should have dealt with things that happened better and I didn't and you got the brunt of that. And I am sorry. I am sorry that I left the way I did, I am sorry for the way things ended. They could have ended better than they did."

"Jack we were both hurting, both grieving. We lost something more precious than anything we'd ever had before. You don't have to apologize for anything, we're past it now. There is no going back and changing it so all we can do is learn from it and move on."

"I know, I just had to. Sam deserves all of me and there is still this part that is with you and... Charlie. I'm sorry Sara, for taking your son away from you. Out of everything I would change that would be it. To bring him back to you."

"OUR son Jack. He was our son. And you didn't take him away from me. What happen to Charlie wasn't your fault Jack. And if you continue to believe that it is, then you won't ever be able to be truly happy. You have to forgive yourself, Jack. Maybe Sam is there to help you do that."

"Yeah maybe. She is pretty incredible like that." As if she knew she was their current topic she sat up and looked at him. She didn't need to ask who was on the phone, the emotions in Jack's eyes spoke volumes. She just scooted over to where he sat and positioned herself between his legs and rested her head on his chest near his heart as he finished his conversation.

"Isn't Sam the name of the woman who was on your team the last time I saw you? Isn't that against some kind of rules?"

"Yes, she is. Yes, it is. But she is worth it. Look, thank you for talking to me. I needed to say all that. And I guess hear that too."

"You're welcome, Jack. She must really be having a good influence on you. We haven't talked like this since before Charlie died."

"I know. I'm sorry. She's definitely making me want to be better."

"Good. Talk to you later Jack. And congratulations again. Bye"

"Goodbye Sara" and they both hung up the phone.

Sam didn't move from her position. Jack tossed the phone on the nightstand again and wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. Gathering all the strength she was giving him. "I'm sorry Sam"

"For what?"

"Calling her. I should have talked to you first."

Sam looked up at him and placed her hand against his cheek "You did the right thing, Jack. You didn't need to talk to me. You needed to talk to Sara. How do you feel?"

"Sad. But relieved at the same time."

"That is to be expected. The two of you went through something no parents should have to go through."

"Yeah. It's still going to take some time. But I'll make it. With you there with me." Jack leaned down and kissed her gently.

When they pulled back from each other Sam could see the emotions in his eyes still and she knew that right now, words weren't what he needed. So she comforted him the only other way she knew how. And they made love to each other into the early hours of the morning. Holding each-other close and loving each-other with every kiss and every touch.

* * *

When Sam woke the next morning she was met with the sweet kisses Jack was splaying over her shoulder from his position behind her.

"Mmmm Jack..."

"No, that isn't my sidearm, I swear."

Sam laughed for a minute "Do you promise to wake me this way every morning?" She asked groggily. Turning over to look him in the eyes.

"Only if you promise to always wake up next to me..." He kissed her and whispered "Naked"

Sam laughed and rolled over until he was laying on his back. She straddled his hips and leaned down and kissed him. "Even when I am old and wrinkled?"

"Especially then."

Sam laughed kissed him again and got up from her position on top of him. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Hey, you can't just up and leave like that. That is so not fair. Do you see what you do to me woman? And then you just walk away?"

"I have to save SOMETHING for the wedding night." She winked at him and quickly ran into the bathroom as Jack threw her pillow in her direction.

* * *

Sam and Jack sat next to each other on their flight to Minnesota. Jack took the liberty of getting them a commercial flight to their final destination so they could hide in plain sight. And they did. They sat holding each other, giving sweet kisses and those around them were none the wiser. For the first time since they became a couple, they were able to act like a normal couple outside of the private confines of their home or the quarters on the base. And Sam loved it!

Upon their arrival at the cabin, Sam climbed out of their rental car and turned in amazement at the vast openness that surrounded her. She was amazed at the beauty she saw before her. She gasped "Jack, this is gorgeous. Why the hell didn't you get me up here sooner?"

"Oh believe it's not for a lack of trying. How many times did I ask you?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You should have shown me pictures. Surely I wouldn't have turned you down then." She laughed and joined him walking up the steps into the covered patio. "Do we have to go inside right now? I mean come one, look at this Jack!"

Jack laughed and shook his head. The amazement he saw on her face brought a smile to his heart. "No, you don't. I will go open the windows and meet you back out on the dock." He looked at his watch "The guys should be arriving in about an hour. So that'll give the cabin time to air out."

"Yeah, ok." She halfheartedly agreed. Turning and walking down to the water admiring its simple peaceful beauty.

Jack joined her a few short moments later. Bringing with him fishing poles and a tackle box. Sitting beside her he handed Sam a pole. "Oh, you really wanted to take me fishing?"

"Uh, yeah. What else does one do when sitting at a lake all day?"

"Well, I can think of a few things." She smiled at him, "I'm kidding Jack. It really is beautiful up here. This is great."

"I told ya"

"I can't believe we didn't do this years ago."

"Yes, well, let's not dwell." He looked at her and smiled, about to lean over and kiss her when he heard Daniel and Teal'c pull up. "What timing."

Sam laughed as the boys approached them and started setting up their things. Sam watched as a single fish jumped out and back into the water "Didn't that tape say there were no fish in your pond?"

"Close enough."

Daniel walked up behind Sam and she smiled "Hey there. How's it going?"

"Fine. You? How was Washington Jack?"

"It was fine. Nothing to report, same stuff different day."

"Sounds... interesting..."

Sam giggled. "I propose, that this weekend, ranks are on vacation too. So Jack, will you get the food going. I am starving."

"Agreed. Teal'c want to give me a hand?"

"Indeed O'Neill"

"Teal'c! That goes for you too! Its Sam, the whole weekend got it?"

"Of course col... Sam." It really was weird hearing her given name come from him but Sam just smiled and nodded at him.

Twenty minutes later they all sat around the table outside and ate. All laughing and joking and just being relaxed with each other. It had been a long time since they did anything just the four of them and this made Sam happy.

She looked over at Jack as they all neared the end of their meal. It was time to reveal all to their friends who sat before them.

Jack cleared his throat. Getting everyone's attention. "Listen, guys, there is a bigger purpose for this little get together. And we wanted you to be the first ones to know."

"We?" Daniel interrupted for a moment.

Sam nodded "We." Reaching over she took hold of Jack's hand her engagement ring visible for them to see.

"We're getting married. We've been dating for a little over a year now and we've just decided that there isn't anyone else we want to be with."

Daniel looked at them, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water "When? ... And wait did you just say a year? And we're just now hearing?"

"Tomorrow," Sam answered. "That's why we are really here. We just decided that it was time. We didn't need to wait anymore. We've been waiting for eight years. And nobody knew Daniel. We couldn't exactly broadcast it to the entire base."

"Oh wow. I mean, that's some news... This is great news. Congratulations you guys. No, I mean you guys… I would have never guessed if you hadn't told me."

"Indeed. Congratulations to you both. It is an honor to be a part of this day."

"Thanks, guys. Um, Daniel, I know we've had our differences in the past. But when it comes down to it, I've never had a better friend. I would be honored if you stood up there with me tomorrow?" Sam looked at Jack and smiled. She had no idea that one was coming.

"Wow, Jack. That's so nice. I would be honored too. Thank you."

"Yeah, just don't let it go to your head." They all laughed. And now that they were finally out in the open, Jack pulled Sam to him and kissed her. Daniel and Teal'c adverting their eyes awkwardly. Tomorrow was going to be a great day.

* * *

Sam woke the next morning to the sunshine on her face and whispered voices at the foot of her bed. Not ready to open her eyes and face the voices who have woken her. She laid there for just a few more moments before she realized what the day was. Popping her eyes open she smiled and stretched her arms turning to get up. She was getting married today!

"She's getting up. Get out! Go. We'll see you later." Sam sat up and focused on the voice she heard at the end of her bed.

"Did you think you could get married without me?" The voice asked.

"Cassie! Oh, I am so glad you're here!" She scooted over to where she sat and threw her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"No. I just didn't think you'd be able to make it. And we were trying to keep it small." She explained.

"I would have dropped anything to be here today. Do you know how long I have waited for this day? I could so totally sense you and Jack were so in love from the moment I met you two. And yeah, it's still small. Don't worry. Just the 6 of us now." She smiled and hugged Cassie again.

Pulling back Cass looked at her and smiled. "Well come on! We have a bride to get ready!" and she jumped off the bed and set to pulling out makeup and hair accessories.

* * *

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c sat out on the dock each with a beer in hand. There was still 4 hours until the wedding and they just didn't have much to do. General Hammond was due in about an hour and the minister shortly before that. Jack was getting anxious. He just wanted to be married to this woman already and the waiting was getting to him.

"Jeeze Jack! Calm down. You've waited for eight years, what's four more hours?"

"They are the longest four hours of my life Daniel."

"It'll be worth it seeing Sam in her dress won't it?"

"Daniel, she could be wearing a burlap sack and I would still marry her. I don't give a damn about the dress."

"You've got it bad. I'm happy for both of you."

"Worse than my first marriage that's for sure."

"Yes. Well, don't tell Sam that."

"She knows. We have no secrets."

"I would hope not."

Jack didn't say anymore and they fell back into silence. Looking out at the vast lake that was before them. "Uh, Sam doesn't know this yet. But after we are going to dinner at this restaurant up the street. Sort of a reception if you will. And then I am taking her away for the rest of the weekend. Would you guys mind coming back here and closing up in the morning? We won't be back this way for a bit."

"That is not a problem O'Neill. Daniel Jackson and I will be happy to assist you with this."

"Thanks. I think General Hammond will be staying over tonight. And Cassie."

Teal'c bowed his head and Daniel gave a simple "Ok" and they fell silent again. Each reflecting on the things that brought them to this point.

* * *

It had been three and a half hours. And Sam was almost ready. She was getting into her dress now with the help of Cassie. Jack had gone out and added things to this day that she wasn't expecting. A photographer was bustling about snapping pictures of them getting ready. He really did have everything planned.

A soft knock came on the door and George popped his head in. "Are we decent?"

"Gen… George, yes please come in. I want a picture with you. Jack seriously thought of everything."

He walked in and chuckled. "You'll want to remember this day, especially in those difficult times. Here. Jack asked that I deliver this to you after you were in the dress. He said you would want to wear it."

Sam smiled and took the box that he was handing her. Sitting in the chair in front of the mirror she carefully opened the box and not popping up on top. Pulling the note out she unfolded it. "It's from my dad." Sam tried to swallow the emotion she felt building inside her now.

"Sam, though I regret that I can't be there with you today, I want you to know how proud of you I am. You have become an extraordinary woman. You have exceeded all my wildest dreams for you. Until you introduced me to the stargate program, my ideas for you fit into one tiny box. That was completely blown up when you told me what you do. I am so incredibly grateful to the Tok'Ra and Selmac for giving me the opportunity to spend these last few years with you. It's been the best years we've shared by far. And now here you are about to get married and enter into the best years of your life. The years I spent with your mother, were magical. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to spend them with. And I know that you have chosen well. Jack is a good man. He is a strong leader, and he loves you. I saw that in his eyes when he bravely came to me and asked for your hand in marriage. Sam, I am truly happy for you. And I wanted you to have this. This bracelet belonged to your mother. She wore it on our wedding day, and she wanted you to have it on yours. And she hoped that one day you would pass it down to your daughter to wear on her wedding day. Sam, I love you very much, and so does your mom. She would have loved Jack, oh boy would she have loved him! I hope you and Jack have many years of happiness and those years outweigh the bad days that will come. Be steadfast, but gentle. Strong but allow him to pick up the slack when you're feeling weak. Hold true to who you are, but continue to discover who you are with Jack. And don't let the world or those around you dictate your relationship and marriage. I love you, my sweet girl. I am always here beside you! Dad."

Sam had tears streaming down her face. She was grateful that Cassie insisted on waterproof makeup for today. Because she was sure she looked a mess. Setting the note aside Sam pulled out the bracelet from the box. It was gorgeous, a delicate diamond chain simple in design yet elegant. George stepped forward "May I?" He asked reaching for the bracelet she held.

"Yes. Please. Thank you!" He took it from her and presented him with her left wrist. He placed the bracelet on her arm and clasped it there. Sam stood and hugged him "Thank you. For being here. For giving me this."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Sam."

Sam pulled back and smiled at him "Is it time to go yet?"

He laughed "I think it is. Cassie just went to be sure. No time at all now." Sam smiled and nodded her head. She was ready. And now the seconds felt like hours and she just wanted to run out there and get to Jack.

Cassie came back in and gave the green light. Sam and George moved to the front door where they waited for Cassie to take her place where Sam would stand. She looked out and could see the dock from where she stood. There were 2 chairs set up for Teal'c and George. And nothing more but the lake served as the backdrop for the ceremony. She saw Jack look toward the cabin, and though he couldn't see through the screen door, their eyes locked and Sam felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach. She was going to marry that man. He looked so handsome in his suit, no tie, he looked amazing.

"Ready?" George asked.

She nodded her head "Yes" and he opened the door ushering them both out onto the front porch and down toward where Jack stood.

When Jack caught his first glimpse of her, his breath caught in his throat. This was his wife. She looked gorgeous. Her dress fit her perfectly. It was simple yet it made her beauty more prominent. Jack locked eyes with her as she began to walk toward him. And he never looked away. He never wanted to look away. She was his forever.

They finally reached the dock where Jack stood and he smiled at her. Their eyes never leaving each other as the minister began to speak.

"Who gives this woman to this man to be married?"

"With the blessing of her mother, and father, May they rest, I do." He took Sam's hand and placed it in Jack's turning he took his seat next to Teal'c as the wedding went on.

"It is my honor and privilege to be present on this day. The bride and groom have expressed their desire to leave out most of the traditional wedding day babble, as Jack has so eloquently called it." Everyone laughed. "It doesn't seem that a lot needs to be said today. It's not often that you are present for a love so strong and true as the love I see and feel here today. Do you have words you wish to exchange with each other?"

Sam and Jack both nodded their heads. Their eyes never leaving the others. This was a moment neither one wanted to miss. They wanted to remember the look in the other's eyes from this moment forward. Jack grabbed hold of both her hands bringing them up he held them close to his heart. Sam took steps until she was as close to him as she could get without kissing him and he started to speak.

"Sam, god you're so beautiful. With all that I've done in my life, I don't know how I have gotten so lucky to be in this moment with you today. I had all these words I wanted to say to you. And now I am kicking myself for not writing them down." He laughed a little and continued "But suddenly those words fail to even convey all that I want to say to you. You are my light in the darkest of nights, you are my breath when I feel I've taken my last, you are my eyes when I just can't see. You're my savior many times over. My best friend… Sorry, no offense Daniel."

Daniel held up his hand and bowed "None taken."

"You have brought so much more to my life then I could ever imagine you doing. And I absolutely cannot wait to see where we go next. What trouble we can get ourselves into from here." He winked at her and she giggled "Because with you by my side there won't be anything that we can't get out of as long as we stick together. I love you with I have in me, Sam. Thank you for choosing me to do this with." He wanted to kiss her so bad right now. He hadn't been able to kiss her since the night before and this was the ultimate torture on him. He simply settled for a light kiss on her forehead to seal his words with a promise for so much more.

Sam looked up at him, and tears once again began to fill her eyes. This man has always said he's not good with words. But he always finds the perfect words to reach deep down in the depths of her soul.

"Jack, my Jack, all my life I have dreamt of this moment. Not knowing who it would be with or when it would happen, but as I stand here with you today, my dreams have absolutely come true. There is nothing in this world that would make this any better. You are my rock when I have hit bottom, my strength when I have none left, my dumb idea when I just can't find the solution." Jack laughed and shook his head slightly "Sorry. You're my refuge when I feel lost. My favorite place to be is wherever you are. You're the calm in the midst of any storm. My life is so much fuller with you in it and I don't want to go back to before. I love you with all I have in me Jack, thank you for choosing me to do this with… again." She winked at him reaching up she gently wiped away the single tear that slowly made it's way down his cheek and he smiled at her and mouthed 'I love you' to her.

"Well after those words I don't think there is much more that needs to be said…"

"Does that mean I can kiss her then?"

"Now Jack, patients is a virtue. We just have a few more things to make this all official."

"Ask everyone here. I've never had much patience."

"Then hush and let me finish." This got a good laugh from all that were there and the minister went on. "Do we have the rings?" Daniel pulled the ring box from his pocket and handed it over.

"Thank you. Now I want you all to look at these rings… That includes the two of you." He said jokingly to Sam and Jack who broke their eye contact to look at the rings. "Now I want you to see that these rings have no end. They are never-ending circles. What this means is for as long as you wear them your love should be never-ending. A ring is not just a piece of jewelry when it bears this type of promise. It is an extension of the one who is presenting it to you. Wear it with pride, look upon it and think of the other. Never let another come and cause you to take it off of your hand." They both nodded and looked back at each other.

"Do you Johnathon take Samantha to be your wedded wife?"

"I so do."

"Take this ring and place it on Sam's hand and repeat after me…" Jack took the ring from him and began to place it on Sam's hand.

"I, Johnathon, take you, Samantha, to be my wife."

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health."

"I will love and honor you all the days of my life. With this ring I, thee wed." Jack placed the ring on Sam's left hand next to her engagement ring. And smiled at her. They were almost there now.

Do you Samantha take Johnathon to be your wedded husband?"

"I sure do."

"Then Sam, take this ring and place it on Jack's hand and repeat after me…"

"I, Samantha, take you, Johnathon, to be my husband."

"I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health."

"I will love and honor you all the days of my life. With this ring I, thee wed." Sam smiled. Her excitement coming out in her eyes. They were married now. She was his wife, he was her husband.

"Now, see that didn't take much time did it?" The minister now staling. "How does it feel to be married guys?" Jack glared over at him and the minister began going through his notes "I just, there is something I feel I'm forgetting. Let me just find my place here… Ah yes, right here we are." He read them silently to himself and Jack cleared his throat.

"Oh right sorry, I forgot you were here… With the power vested in me, I am proud to stand before you today, in the presence of these witnesses and pronounce you… Husband and Wife." He stopped and Jack felt he was going to blow his lid. He needed to kiss his wife, and he needed to kiss her now. Cassie laughed at his face quickly tossing out party poppers to Teal'c and George.

"Will everyone please stand. This is gonna be good." They both stood and he went on. "Ok Jack, You've been tortured enough. Are you ready?"

"If you don't say it I'm just going to do it."

"Wow he doesn't have any patients does he?" Sam shook her head suppressing her laughter.

"You're a brave woman Sam."

"Thank you for noticing."

"Alright alright, enough of the small talk. Jack… Sam, are you one hundred percent sure about this one?"

"I am. He's the best there is."

"Alright." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "You can KISS your bride."

"Finally" Jack didn't hesitate any longer pulling Sam to him, his lips captured hers and everyone else faded away. As their lips connected the rest of their group released the poppers and streams of blue and white floated above them. Parting for a moment they smiled at each other.

"I am proud to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. General Johnathon Jack O'Neill." All that were there clapped their hands together as Sam and Jack turned toward them.

"We would like to invite you all to a small dinner not far from here. So please just give us a few moments and we will head out."

"Jack? Where are we going?" He tapped the side of his nose and smiled at her.

"Need to know colonel." He joked.

They stood off to the side and got a few pictures taken just them. The rest of their guests joining in for a few not long after. Within thirty minutes they were headed to the restaurant for their makeshift reception.

* * *

Sam sat next to Jack in their rental car, which had now been decorated with the words 'Just Married' on the back window. She held his hand in hers and smiled over at him as he drove. "We're married Jack!" She was so excited.

"I know my love. I was there."

"Were you? I didn't happen to notice."

"Haha. You're funny."

"Thanks, babe." She winked at him and he looked over at her briefly before turning his attention back to the road.

"That is the first time you've called me anything other than my rank or my given name."

"I'm sorry. Was it horrible?"

"No. I like it. Don't stop." He lifted her hand that he held to his lips and kissed it quickly.

Pulling into the restaurant parking lot and into a parking spot. Jack was about to exit the car and go over to her door but she pulled on his hand and brought her lips to his. Kissing him long and hard. "Let's not stay long. I want you to myself and soon O'Neill."

"You go it, Mrs. O'Neill." He smiled and jumped out of the car racing to her side he opened the door and helped her up and out.

The group walked into the fancy restaurant and other guests began to stare at them all. "I think I am a little overdressed don't you?" Sam asked Jack.

"Absolutely not! We just got married. Your attire is perfect. Besides, I want to take that dress off tonight so there is no way I would have let you change." Sam smiled, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

"Hi. We have a reservation under O'Neill. The banquet room." Jack told the hostess.

"Yes, sir. I see you here. The room is ready for your arrival. Please follow me." The group followed behind the young man to their room. Once the stepped inside Jack was relieved to see the room was set up as he had asked. A table for six sat to one side of the room. A variety of the restaurants best dishes sat along the back wall. A smaller table sat in the corner of the room with a two-tier cake set upon it. And enough room was left in the room where Jack could have his first dance with his new wife.

"I know that you didn't want a huge fuss made over tonight. But I wanted you to have all that came with everything that's happened today."

"Jack. This is amazing. It's beautiful. Thank you." She kissed him quickly and he escorted her to her seat. The others following suit and taking their seats as well.

A waiter came into the room and poured each of them a glass of wine. Teal'c politely declining the beverage for a soda instead.

Jack addressed the table "So there is Chicken Marsala, with asparagus and mashed potatoes. And there is Steak roasted potatoes and steamed veggies. And Salad. You can go help yourself. There is plenty for everyone. I think I got enough for everyone to take home one whichever meal they didn't choose. Unless your T and eat both your meals in one sitting." They laughed. Jack leaned down and kissed Sam again quickly. "What would you like?"

"I can get it, Jack, sit. You've done so much already."

"Chicken or Steak wife?"

"Chicken, please husband. Thank you love."

He kissed her again "You're welcome." And he walked off to get their food.

As they all came to the end of the meal Jack stood pulling Sam up with him. He addressed everyone at the table "We want to thank each of you for coming all this way to be a part of this day and celebrating today with us. We know there are a lot of people who are absent from this table today, people who should be here. I am grateful for those of us who are here , and I'm sure I can speak for Sam on this as well it wouldn't have been the same without each of you here. So thank you."

Jack looked over at Sam and smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She felt so free at this moment. And she never wanted this freedom to just be them, Sam and Jack, Husband and Wife, out in the open with no worries of repercussions insight to end. It was truly magical.

"With that being said. We do have another announcement to make…"

"Please don't say she's pregnant. I can't take that many surprises in one weekend." Daniel joked.

"Well, Daniel as it turns out… I'm kidding. No, NOT pregnant… Yet. No, it's with some sadness that I have to announce this. But upon our return from our little vacation, I will not be returning as commander of the SGC. I will be taking up a post in Washington in preparation for George's retirement. We have talked about this and though nobody knows except for those of you who sit in this room, and in order to protect Sam's career this is the best choice for us. I have to do what's best for us and her."

"You'll be missed, Jack. But you'll be back right Sam?"

"That is the plan." She didn't know what the future held for them. But as Jack said earlier, as long as they were together they would make it through it.

"Now. That is out of the way. I would like to have my first dance with my smoking hot wife. Because quite frankly, I'm sick of you people and want to get her alone." He joked with them as he grabbed hold of Sam's hand and led her to the area that was designated for dancing. He quickly went and hit play on the small radio that sat off to the side and a slow melody began to play as they wrapped their arms around each other and slowly swayed to the music.

"If I had it my way  
this would be the first time that you made love  
I'd be the first man that your hands touched  
but we've both done our share of living  
taking chances we were given  
I've never been big on looking back

I don't care if I'm your first love  
but I'd love to be your last

If I could do it over  
I'd have waited for this moment  
to give my heart to you unbroken  
but if our mistakes brought us together  
it doesn't really matter whether  
we were saints or sinners in the past

I don't care if I'm your first love  
I'd just love to be your last"

Sam looked up at Jack as the words from the song washed over her "Jack, this is a beautiful song. Thank you." She leaned up and kissed him as they continued to dance to the song that played.

"All I know is what I see when I look at you  
and all I see is what I'm feeling down inside  
and all I'm feeling is this feeling  
that I finally got it right

When I wake up tomorrow  
I'm going to throw my arms around you  
thank my lucky stars I found you  
cause I know your heart had so much more than  
any man has touched before and  
nothing matters more to me than that

I don't care if I'm your first love  
but I'd love to be your last"

When the song came to an end Jack kissed her again and just stood and held her close. Memorizing every detail of this moment so he could remember it forever. Taking her hand again, he led her over to the cake. They cut and gave each other their small pieces. Serving their friends after. Finally coming to the end of their evening. Jack and Sam said their final goodbyes to the rest of the small group and headed out of the restaurant.

Getting into the car they drove off into their new lives together as husband and wife. There was no looking back now. They only had the future to count on. And from where each of them sat, that future was going to be a good one.

To be continued….


	8. What If: Beach Head

Authors Notes: Ok so I have to admit to you all. I teared up writing this one. It pulled some strings in my heart. I hope you enjoy it. It does deal with a sensitive subject, and I am not meaning to bring back any painful memories for anyone. This is just where the story went as I wrote it.

_**What if: Beachhead**_

Summary: What if Sam's reasons for taking the post at Area 51's R&D are much more then they seem? *Warning* Story deals with a hard topic to talk about. Though I have not personally dealt with this, I do know the pain it causes to those affected. I pray for healing to all who have suffered through this*

* * *

Sam walked up the path toward Jack's front door… HER front door. She was still getting used to the fact that she now owned this house with her husband. She was very tired. She'd almost forgotten what it was like to be in the middle of the action like that. And now all she wanted to do was go inside and soak in the bath. And call Jack. She missed him the most.

When she reached the front door she slid her key into the lock, noting it was already open her senses went into overdrive. Slowly opening the door Sam stopped in her tracks when she was met by the multitude of rose peddles lain on the floor of the entryway. She smiled "God damn it, Jack!" She swore as she started to follow the trail back toward their master bedroom. How did he even have the time to set this up? He was always so thoughtful and cared for her deeply. As she approached their bedroom door Sam could hear the water running in the tub. Whoever had done this must of just left as she came in. She pushed open the door and laughed. Strewn all over the room were candles and more rose peddles.

"All this and no one to share it with," she said aloud. Turning around toward the bathroom she opened the door and the sight that meet her made her heart skip a beat. There sitting on the edge of the tub in nothing but a bath towel, was her husband.

"You're late! I expected you an hour ago." He said standing from his position and walking toward her.

"Well if I had known you were coming I would have come home 2 hours ago and then I'd have been early"

"Touché Mrs. O'Neill. Hello, my love." He leaned down and kissed her. Pulling back he pulled her shirt over her head. "Come. I have drawn you a bath. It's probably not as good as the ones you had on our Hunny moon, but I say it's the thought that counts right?"

"Jack as long as you're here it could be the coldest bath in the world and it would still be the best one I ever had" She kissed him again quickly before striping the remainder of her clothes off and joining Jack in the tub.

* * *

As they sat opposite each other and enjoyed the warm water against their bodies. Sam sighed as Jack continued to massage her right foot.

Smiling over at him "Jack, not that I am unhappy that you're here. But what are you doing here? Aren't you very busy?"

"Well, found out, a perk of being a general is I can take my work to go. I had to be here to see you come home."

"How long are you here?"

He shrugged at her "I don't know. A couple of days. But let's get to the more important things here, how was it?"

"It was a rush, Jack. I had forgotten what it was like to be out there, in the middle of it. Don't you miss it?"

"I did. Sometimes I still do. But then we found a way to be together and suddenly being with you was more important than gate travel."

Sam pulled her foot from his hands, pulled herself to her knees and slid over to him straddling his lap. "I missed you."

"And I, you" Sam smiled at him and kissed him. Sam ran her hand down his chest reaching down under the water between them. She carefully lifted herself up and slowly slid herself back down on top of him. Jack groaned at the connection between them now as they began to move their bodies together as one.

* * *

They sat in the tub cuddled together trying to catch their breath and regain their senses. Jack was the first to speak breaking the moment of silence that stretched between them.

"Ok, you win. You definitely missed me more" he joked. "How about we move this to the bed though? My knees are protesting against this cold water"

Sam lifted her head and quickly kissed him before breaking the contact still between their bodies. Stepping out of the tub she offered him her hand and helped him out.

"Why thank you ma'ma" he smiled and kissed her. And they both walked into the bedroom forgoing their towels.

Jack sat on the bed and pulled Sam to him before laying down so she laid on top of him. Pulling the covers over them they just laid there. No words being spoken. Just holding each other and enjoying being together again.

Sam didn't know how long they had just laid there before she spoke. Suddenly nervous, she felt like she was about to reveal that she had blown up the entire planet.

"Jack, I've put in a request to transfer back permanently."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I am. I feel like I can make more of an impact there. More than at R&D."

"I get that aspect. I feel that way sometimes. But I'm not talking about it being a good idea as far as the impact you can make. We all know you are a valuable asset to the Stargate program. I am talking about the fact that..."

Sam sat up and moved away from him. "I know what you're talking about Jack. It happened to my body. Please don't remind me of my failure."

Jack tried to reach out for her but she pulled herself away and stood to grab a shirt she pulled it over her head and he sighed "Sam, it wasn't your fault. I just don't want to see you put yourself through any unnecessary stress."

"Maybe it's not meant to be. At least not right now"

"I don't think that's true. I think we just need to keep trying and that you need to take it easy. As easy as possible that is."

"How much easier can I take it, Jack? I was sitting at a desk for crying out loud and I still had two miscarriages. Within 4 months. I don't see what the difference will be whether I am working R&D or at the SGC. Because apparently my body is not made to carry a child. And I don't know if I want to keep trying. I can't keep disappointing you like that Jack."

"Disappointing me? God no Sam, never. That isn't at all how I feel about what happened. Is that what you've been thinking this whole time? That I've been disappointed with you because you had a miscarriage? God damn it Sam! How could you even think like that?" Jack stood up suddenly, anger coursing through him. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "It wasn't your fault Sam. There wasn't anything we could have done to change what happened. But that does not mean I was disappointed with you. I was hurt because the woman I love was going through something I couldn't even begin to imagine. Let alone how to begin to help you. Is this why you tried so hard to distance yourself from me?" he asked softly approaching her.

Sam didn't answer or even look up at him. Jack shook his head and sighed. Turning, he quickly and quietly got dressed. Sam watched him out of the corner of her eye. Sinking to the floor she pulled her knees to her chest waiting for his next move.

Jack walked back over to where she was sitting on the floor. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Look, Sam, I can't tell you not to go back. I would never tell you to not do something you've set your mind to. So, do what you feel is right for you. I'll let you know when I land in Washington. And, Sam please don't wait too long to talk to me. We can't keep going like this. I love you." and he turned and walked out of their room.

It only took Sam a second to register his words and then his footsteps leaving before she was up on her feet rushing after him.

"JACK! Please don't go. Don't leave me..."

"Then damn it Sam TALK TO ME!"

"I don't know how Jack."

"What the hell does that mean? You've never, not been able to talk to me. All you have to do is let me in. Why is it so hard to do that now?"

Sam shut her eyes. As they filled with all the tears she had been trying to keep at bay. "BECAUSE I'M ANGRY! I am pissed! I'm angry at the world because all my life I have tried to do the right thing, be the good person and the only reward I get is losing not one but TWO babies. I'm angry at my body because it rejected the life that it was given. I'm angry when I see another woman walking down the street and she didn't even have to try. And yet here I am... Here we are and we have tried and tried and still, it gets taken away. I am angry because I want to give you everything you want, everything that this world so cruelly took away from you so many years ago AND I CAN'T!"

Jack stood and watched as his wife finally released everything she was holding inside. Rushing to her side as she crumbled to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as tight as he could. Trying to take away her pain. He was angry too. Not because she couldn't give him this. But because the universe took this away from her.

"Sam I am so sorry. I am sorry that this was taken from you. I am sorry for the pain this is causing you." he pulled back placing his hands on either side of her face lifting it so he could look her directly in the eyes. "But Sam you listen to me if you need to be angry you be angry. Nobody can tell you not to be. But I don't ever want you to think you haven't already given me everything I have ever wanted. Baby, you're all I want. Anything and everything else that comes with that is just a bonus. I love you. And we will get through this... Together. And WHEN, not IF, WHEN the time is right, I know you we will have the most amazing human ever created! Do you hear me, baby?"

Sam nodded her head, her tears beginning to fall harder down her cheeks. Reaching her hands up she placed them on his face the same way his hand were on hers. "Jack, I love you! I'm sorry"

"Shhh, you don't have anything to be sorry for Sam. I love you"

Sam pulled him to her and kissed him with all she was feeling. Her pain, her anger, her disappointment, her sadness all came out in her kiss.

Jack rose from the floor lifting her into his arms he carried her back into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Quickly pulling off his shoes he climbed in beside her and pulled her close holding her tightly to him. Jack knew that this was just the beginning of the healing process. But he knew even more that they would get through it. For even in the darkest of times, their love was the brightest of lights. And nothing could extinguish that.


	9. What If: 200

Authors Notes: Hello again! I am sorry this one took so long to get out. I kept going back and forth with which episode to do next. And then I watched '200' and this story came to me. And then of course this one was hard to write and I think I changed the entire story about 3 or 4 times until I finally came to this. I hope you enjoy.

_**What If: 200**_

Summary: What if the reason Jack showed up in 200 is to make his retirement announcement ? What if He and Sam can finally announce to all they know that they are married?

* * *

SG-1 stood in the briefing room painfully going over this movie script that Jack so wonderfully chose them for. Each was annoyed and just wanted to be out of there.

Sam found her mind wandering to Jack. It had been a few days since they last saw each other. What she would give to be anywhere with him right now.

"I'll have to make them think that I rewrote the script just for them. In this draft, there has to be something that makes them want to do this movie, even if its for scale."

Sam was brought back to reality as she heard Martin speaking, Cameron was the first to respond. "You know, we've been trying. You're not listening." He was irritated and Sam could hear it in his voice. They were all irritated.

"I'm talking about a twist. Something nobody's expecting…"

Sam's heart did a back-flip at the sound of his voice and the rest of her body responded just the same. "You mean something like this?"

Jack leaned in the door and waved at them. His eyes immediately found his wife's and held them as he walked into the briefing room.

"What brings you this way, sir?"

"What a guy can't stop by from Malibu to say hi?" Sam had to stifle her laugh because nobody else in the room knew the true meaning behind his words.

"Malibu?" She smiled at him.

"Sure I was there... on business" his eyes were locked on hers as they held a private conversation.

"Exactly, sir. You're an Air force general with enormous responsibilities."

Sam knew what he was really saying, but she played along until they could talk alone. The conversation continued between everyone in the room and Sam turned and looked toward the gate room. She knew he would be over soon. And as if he read her mind she felt him walk up beside her and nudge her shoulder.

"Hey there."

"Hey there to you." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "So, Malibu huh? And how did that go?"

"Yup, Malibu. It went as, somewhat planned." They looked at each other briefly.

"Is it official then?"

"It's more official than… Well, I got nothing there. Signed all the papers about two hours ago."

"So, what's with the uniform then?"

"No time to change. I just had to see someone special. To celebrate, I was thinking I wanted this someone to be the last one to take this thing off." She saw his slight smirk out of the corner her eye and she shook her head slightly. "But I am indeed here as a 'Civilian liaison' with the highest clearance possible."

"Good. I can't say I am really glad. You'll be missed."

This had been a small disagreement between then when he mentioned it to her. She hadn't wanted him to do it. But Jack was ready and she knew she couldn't stop him. Everything he had done was for them and Sam knew that.

"You're more important. We're more important." He reached down and wrapped his pinky around hers. He wanted to get her alone and soon. "Should we tell them now?"

"No. I want to do that celebrating you mentioned before, you know, be the last one to take that sexy ass uniform off… they can definitely wait." Sam released Jack's hand and walked toward the door. "I need a break. I'm going to run some more tests in my lab. We have got to get that gate going."

"Yes! Please, Sam, get it going." Cam encouraged her as she walked out.

Jack clapped his hands together and looked at the rest of them in the room. "I don't need to be here for this. I'm going to go change out of this damned suit." And Jack followed behind her.

* * *

They both got to their secret hideout separately and within minutes of each other. Sam had stopped by her lab first on her way and when she entered the room she barely had the door closed before Jack was pulling her to him and their lips found each other.

Sam's hands ran down his arms and up to his chest. She began releasing each button on his jacket she ran her hands over his shoulders and let the jacket fall to the floor. Her hands never left him as each piece of his uniform came off.

She pulled back and looked him in the eye running her hands over his arms. "Are you going to be ok?"

"It's going to take some getting used to. But I still have a job. And besides, I have an amazingly beautiful and totally Smokin hot wife who will keep me busy."

"When she can." Sam kissed him again. "You know, it was really sexy calling you sir or general. I just don't know what to do now." She giggled.

"Well, you can call me that any time you want." He winked at her. "But, hearing my name come from these lips…" He ran his finger over her lips and she smiled "Is much sexier in my opinion."

Sam got a mischievous look in her eye as she whispered seductively to him "Jack" and gently bite his finger still pressed against her lips. She reached up and placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back toward the bed and down onto the mattress. Climbing onto of him she leaned down and kissed him.

When they broke apart Jack looked up at her and smiled. "You have way too many clothes on for this party my love."

"Well then, why don't you relieve them of their duty… sir?"

Jack groaned at the way that word made him feel. She was right. It was one of the sexiest things he would ever hear, as long as it came from her lips for the rest of his life.

* * *

Jack and Sam rejoined everyone in the briefing room. When they entered Daniel looked up at them both with a knowing look in his eye. He liked being on the inside of this secret marriage thing they had going on. But he didn't like knowing what had just happened between them.

"Sam!" Cam called to her as she came to sit at the table "Please tell me you got lucky with those tests"

Sam cringed at his choice of words and looked at Jack and smiled as she saw him trying to hold in his laughter. Oh, she'd gotten lucky alright. Just not the kind of lucky he was looking for. "Not yet, Cam, I'm sorry."

Just as they were about to continue through this tortuous task they were given General Landry came in and announced to everyone in the room "The gate is back up and running."

Everyone stood and headed out of the room quickly. With martin protesting behind them.

They all headed to the locker rooms to change. Before Sam went in Jack called out to her "Carter can I talk to you for a minute please."

"Sure. What's up General?" Jack closed his eyes briefly and stifled his groan at her use of his rank.

"When we have them all there? Yeah?"

Sam knew what he was talking about. He wanted to announce to them all his retirement and their marriage. And though she wasn't fully ready, she knew it was time. "Sure. Sounds good. Just let me know when." And with that, they went in their separate directions.

* * *

Sam stood in the back of the crowded area. Almost the entire base was on this planet and she found herself becoming nervous. She never expected to announce this to everyone. She kept scanning the area for Jack, who was on the other side talking with General Landry.

She was waiting for him to indicate to her when he wanted to do this. But the more he made her wait, the more unsure she became about this whole thing.

Sam's eyes landed on Jack's as he too was scanning the crowd for her. He smiled at her and nudged his head to the side and excused himself from his conversation. Sam followed his lead. Walking in the same direction he just went.

Sam walked further out of the party but she didn't see Jack anywhere. Ready to head back the direction she had just come from to look for him, Sam was stopped in her tracks by arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her further in the darkness that surrounded them.

"Ah! Help me I'm being kidnapped." Sam laughed at her joke.

"Oh, you're funny. Now silence woman and kiss me."

Sam didn't hesitate to grant his request. She kissed him long and hard. Only breaking when their lungs begged for air. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"So, I say we do this now. Practically the entire base is here so we would lessen the people we'd have to tell when we get home."

"Oh boy. This is nerve-wracking. But I will still go along with you on this one." Sam leaned her head up and kissed him again.

"Good. Just follow my lead and you'll know when it's time."

"Oh, so I don't get to be in on the timing of this announcement? How is that fair?" she half-joked.

"Don't want them to figure anything out before I've said what I have to say that's all. Don't worry. I won't take long. You know me and words." Jack kissed her again and when they broke apart they headed back over to the rest of the party. It was time to reveal all and her nerves were getting the better of her.

* * *

Jack didn't take much time as he headed right to the front of the crowd. Clearing his throat to get the attention of the teams present. Jack wasn't often nervous, but at this moment he felt the sweat running down his neck.

"Hello again. So I know that a few in this crowd already know what I am about to say. But still, just listen up for a minute will ya?" The crowd laughed and quieted down again as Jack continued.

"So, after some careful consideration, and long talks with my wife… I have decided that it is time for me to retire from active duty. And I made it official today. I will still be involved with the SGC, just in a civilian capacity. I will consult when I am needed, but I will be stepping back a lot. It's just time. And I mean it. No coming out of this retirement. So I wanted to take this time to truly thank each of you for doing what you've done over the years. You have been there to save SG-1's asses when needed and you've had my back many times. It's been an honor to serve with each and every one of you. Thank you." Jack raised his glass to them and gave them all one final salute. Which they all returned.

Jack nodded his head and walked toward where Sam stood with Landry and the rest of SG-1. Daniel was the first to speak when he got to them.

"Wow. That's some announcement, Jack. Congratulations. I hope your wife has a long list of things for you to do around the house."

"Oh, I'm sure she does." He chuckled. He had never felt better about a decision in his life. Other than his decision to finally tell Sam how he felt and marry her.

"So, uh wife? I didn't know you were married, sir." Cameron spoke

"It's Jack, first of all. And not many people did."

"When will we get to meet this wife of yours, Jack?" Landry asked. He had known Jack was married. He just didn't know to whom. And he could never get the information out of Jack.

"Well, uh actually. Would you like to meet her now? She's here." Vala, Cam, and Landry looked at him confused. Oh, Jack loved the priceless looks on their faces right now. "Let me just go get her. I'll be right back." And he turned like he was going to walk away from them.

"Oh, I wonder if it's someone on base. Sam, you've known him the longest who is it? I can't wait. I'm not very good with surprises." Vala asked her.

Jack had to hold in his laughter as he immediately turned back toward them and looked over at Sam "Oh hi my love. I didn't see you there." And he leaned down and kissed her. Not caring about the eyes that now stared at them.

Sam kissed him back and wrapped her arm around his waist. Suddenly her nerves she felt earlier disappeared in an instant at the feel of his lips against hers once again. When they broke apart Sam looked at her team and smiled. "Surprise."

"You're married? How did I not know this Sam? And to General O'Neill? Since when?" Cam asked shock very evident in his voice.

"Well as Jack said, not many people knew. It was something we wanted to keep very private for the time being. I didn't deliberately keep it from you, Cam. And since just before I got offered area 51."

"So that's why you took area 51 instead of coming back to SG-1?"

"Yes and no. Shortly after getting married I received a call from them and they had an open position and offered it to me. And shortly after I received that call, we found out we were expecting and it became very apparent that it would probably be best for me to take that position and lay low for a while."

"Oh, so you have a little one? Are they here too? Can we meet them?" Vala looked around excitedly.

Sam's eyes and tone became sad as she answered Vala's questions. "Um no we… We don't. About two months into the pregnancy I lost the baby. A month after losing that one we found out once again we were pregnant and not long after, lost that one as well. And that's when the opportunity came for me to return to the SGC." Jack looked down at Sam as she bravely opened up to their friends and colleagues about their struggles.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. If I had I wouldn't have…"

"No. its ok Vala. It's not something I openly talk about. Nobody but Jack knew."

"But, we're not giving up. We know it will happen one day for us. So we're not trying, but we're not, not trying." Jack said looking at her again and smiled.

Sam wrapped herself into Jack's side tighter. Getting the comfort he was offering her. She had never told anyone this. And talking about it was hard. She would much rather change the subject and talk about anything else.

"So who else knew you two were married?"

"Teal'c and I knew. We were there for the wedding."

"Now see, Jackson why did you go and tell me that? I'm already bummed that I wasn't in the know and now I wasn't even invited to the wedding?"

"Sorry." They all laughed a little.

Sam looked up and Jack and smiled. She was ready to go to bed. This would be the first time in a few weeks that she would get to sleep with her husband beside her again and she was suddenly very sleepy.

Jack knew what she was thinking. He was thinking the same thing. He turned to the group that surrounded them and excused them for the night. "I think we're going to go figure out our sleeping arrangements for the night. We'll see you in the morning." And with that Sam and Jack walked off into the darkness to where Jack had found them a secluded spot no one else would go. He had a surprise for Sam and he knew where things would go after he shared it with her.

* * *

Jack Led Sam into the tent he had prepared for them earlier. It wasn't a huge tent, but they didn't need anything big. It was comfortably intimate. It would offer them the privacy Jack was looking for.

He turned after they both entered and zipped up the tent flap to seal them inside for the night. Sam didn't wait for him to turn back around to her, she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and began trailing kisses from his neck down his spine.

Jack sucked in a sharp breath of air. It still amazed him the feeling that Sam managed to evoke in his body. Jack opened his eyes, he didn't even know he closed them and halted Sam's wandering hands. Though he wanted nothing more than to let this exploration of hers continue. "Not so fast babe. I still have something for you."

"Oh yeah? I bet I know what it is." Sam's voice was low and husky and made Jack shudder in anticipation.

"That will come soon enough, my love." He said to her as he turned in her arms and wrapped his own around her. Kissing her gently. When he broke the kiss he pulled back to look at her and smiled.

"What?"

"Just, how did I get this lucky? I've gotten to go on these crazy wild adventure, through that stargate and all of it led to you. My biggest and most exciting adventure of all. I just don't get how this has happened."

"Jack, this isn't luck. This is love. Your heart knew what it wanted all along and it lead you on all these adventures to get to where we are right now."

He kissed her again. She was right, he did seem to follow his heart wherever she was concerned. And no matter how many times he was ready to walk away from the SGC before now, his heart would never let him do it.

"Sam, before I officially signed my retirement papers I was given these." Jack handed her a box that she took carefully and opened.

She brought her hand up to cover her mouth when her eyes saw what was inside. "Jack these are…"

"I know. Lieutenant General. They were giving it to me anyway, I just so happen to retire shortly after this decision and they promoted me three days before."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have been there." Sam looked up at him a little sad. This was a huge accomplishment for him and she missed it.

"You were off-world. And I wanted to share with you when I could do this after telling you…" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Sam pulled back for a moment and placed her hand not holding his insignia's on his face looking him directly in the eyes. "Congratulations Lieutenant General O'Neill. Your wife is very proud." And she kissed him again. Jack reached up and took the box holding his three stars and carefully set it aside. Lowering them both to the makeshift bed in the middle of their tent.

Nothing else needed to be said in this moment. For now, their world was right, they were exactly where they needed to be and they were there together. Jack was content with his life. And now he had so much more to look forward to. As long as Sam was by his side he knew it would be his life's greatest adventure and he couldn't wait to see what all it held.

With this final thought running briefly through his mind he laid with Sam as they came together as one and made love into the night. These were their favorite moments. When all the world faded into the background and all that was left were the two of them. Neither one of them knew what tomorrow would bring. But at this moment tomorrow didn't matter. They had each other right now and that was all either one of them cared about.

To be continued…..


	10. What If: Unending

Author's notes: This story will jump years. Just like the episode did. It'll just be a little different to fit my alternate reality. I hope you enjoy.

_**What if: Unending**_

Summary: What if more happened for Sam in the time they spent on the ship in Unending?

* * *

*Time Dilation field* 6 months later...

Sam turned over in her bed and sighed. She was exhausted but she couldn't get to sleep. They had been stuck in the time dilation field on the ship for six months now. And everyone kept looking to her for all the answers and she just didn't have them at this moment. At this moment all she wanted was to curl up in her husband's arms and forget this was even happening. Sam turned onto her back and felt the tears come to her eyes and began to spill over, reaching her hand up she wiped them away. The dim lighting in the room catching her ring she brought her hand up to look at it. She didn't know if she was ever going to see Jack again. If he would ever know about...

As these thoughts ran through her mind she felt a movement in her belly moving her hands down to the blanket and over her rounded belly Sam smiled, but it quickly faded as she felt her baby move again and the single thought came back to her, she didn't know if Jack would ever find out about their child. She had found out she was pregnant after creating the field and only then at the prompting of Vala who had been through this before and noticed some of the signs and symptoms. Sam was shocked to find out. She and Jack hadn't been trying to get pregnant. But they also hadn't been preventing it. She had only been eight weeks along when she first found out and now, she was almost nine months pregnant and she was finally getting used to the thought that she was going to have a child.

Deciding that is was pointless to lay there when she knew sleep would once again elude her. Sam stood and walked out of her room. She didn't know where she was going. But she needed to move and hopefully be able to turn her mind off enough that sleep would come to her.

She had been walking for ten minutes and still no luck of her thoughts shutting off. When she found herself in the mess hall. She went and stood over by the window and stared out at the stars that surrounded them. She ran her hand over her belly as the baby began to move again. She smiled, she was excited to be a mother. She just wasn't sure how good of one she would be without Jack there to help her through it.

As she stood and ran her hand over her bump she began to speak. "You know, most of the stars out there represent a different planet. And I am willing to bet that your daddy and I have traveled to most of them together. We've been on so many adventures and I can't wait to tell them all to you. But I am scared, bug, you're almost here and your dad isn't. And I just don't know how well of a mom I am going to be. I just hope that I can be half as good as my mom, your grandma, was to me."

"You're going to be a wonderful mother Sam." Sam jumped at the sudden intrusion to her conversation with her baby.

"Daniel." She said turning toward him as he walked closer to her.

"I mean it. You're going to be a great mother. I mean look at all you did for Cass when we first found her. I know you have it in you."

"I truly hope so Daniel. Guess we'll soon be finding out won't we?"

"Yes, you will." He draped his arm around her and pulled her close to his side. "May I?"

His hand was poised over her belly and she nodded her head "Of course." He smiled and placed his hand down. The baby immediately kicked his hand.

"She sure knows her Uncle Daniel doesn't she?" He asked.

"She?"

"Yeah, let's just call it a feeling."

"Ok, a feeling. I'll go with that." Sam turned her attention back out the window. She felt herself becoming tired, not being able to keep her eyes open much longer. "I think I am going to try and go to sleep now. Thank you for keeping me company."

"How about I keep you a little more and walk with you back to your room? As your 'Doctor' it would be diligent of me to be sure you made it."

Sam laughed a little. "Ok. I am not going to argue with you on that one."

As they finally reached her door and Sam said her goodnight, she reached over to press the button for the door to slid open when she felt a sharp sudden pain in her lower stomach.

"Sam? Are you ok?" Daniel asked concerned for her instantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a really good... Ahh." She cried out as the pain hit again. Daniel moved forward and placed his hand on her belly again.

"No Sam, that's a contraction. We need to get you to the infirmary now."

"Can we stop this? It's still early. You can stop this right, Daniel?"

"I don't know Sam. Let's get you there and get you looked at and see what we can do." Sam nodded her head and let him escort her to where she needed to be.

* * *

It had been two hours since Daniel had brought her to the infirmary. And though he was trying, the contractions hadn't stopped and they were coming faster and more intense now.

"Daniel, I need you, to be honest with me. Am I going to have this baby tonight?"

"I don't know Sam. It's possible. I have done all I can medically to stop your labor from progressing. But it's not helping at all."

Sam closed her eyes. She was already exhausted and didn't know how much more she had in her. "Then stop trying to stop it. If it's supposed to happen tonight then let it happen, Daniel."

As if her words were some kind of trigger another intense contraction hit her. Daniel came to her side and took hold of her hand "Alright Sam, breath. Remember like I showed you. You have to breathe ok?"

Sam released the breath she had been holding. Squeezing his hand tightly he helped her through the contraction and when it eased up she released his hand. "Thank you."

"Yeah. So let's go ahead and check you again. At the rate these contractions are coming I am sure you're going to have to start pushing anytime now."

Daniel checked her again and confirmed she was nine centimeters dilated. "Yup won't be long now. And it looks as if that last contraction caused your water to break. So it really shouldn't be much longer. Man, this kid really wants out doesn't it?"

"She's impatient like her father." Sam joked.

Daniel looked up at her and smiled. "She?"

"Yeah. Let's just call it a feeling." Sam smiled, but it quickly faded as another contraction hit.

"Breath Sam. Breath. You've got this and I am right here." When the contraction eased up Daniel took the opportunity to call Vala, he was going to need her help.

* * *

It had been another hour and a half before Sam was fully dilated and was able to start pushing. And she was exhausted. When Daniel gave her another instruction to start pushing again she shook her head at him. "No, I can't Daniel. I'm tired, I can't anymore."

"Yes you can Sam, you have to. Trust me. You can do this."

She continued to shake her head at him. She couldn't keep going. She was at her end. She didn't have anything left in her to continue to do this.

Vala felt bad for Sam. She knew how she was feeling and she knew how tired she was. Knowing that Sam couldn't stop now she walked up to the head of the bed and grabbed hold of her hand. "Sam, sweetheart look at me please."

"No, Vala, I'm too tired. Please just let me sleep."

"I can't do that Sam. Please open your eyes and look at me. Please." Sam slowly opened her eyes and looked over at Vala who smiled down at her. "I know that it hurts, and I know that you're exhausted. And I know you're scared. But you have to do this. Your baby needs you to do this. The baby is coming, is almost here. It just needs a few more pushes from its mama and you can be done. So come on, we'll get through this together. All three of us." She smiled at Sam and squeezed her hand a little tighter.

Sam nodded her head and took a deep breath she bore down and started to push again. "Yes, Sam that's perfect keeping going... one, two, three, four, five..." Daniel continued to count and when he reached ten Sam released her breath and relaxed. "Sam that was amazing. I can see the head and it's almost out. This next one I need you to give it all you got, once the head is out it won't be long after that ok?"

Sam nodded and when the next contraction hit she pushed with all her might. "Yes Sam, just like that keep going you can do it." Vala cheered her on next to her.

"The head's out. Relax for a minute Sam, just relax ok?" Daniel reached over and grabbed the instrument he needed from the tray next to him he started to clear the baby's airway. "Ok Sam I need two more big pushes and you'll be a mom. Can you do it?"

"Oh Daniel. Can't you just pull it out the rest of the way for crying out loud?"

Daniel laughed at her. He knew this would all be worth it once the baby was here. "I wish I could Sam, but I need just a little more help from you. When I say go, I need a big push ok? Ready... Go."

Sam sat up, put her chin to her chest and pushed. She didn't know exactly where this strength was coming from but she needed more of it.

The two more pushes Daniel had asked from her turned into three. But as she pushed for the final time she heard Daniel excitedly announce "She's out, your done Sam relax. It's a girl Sam." Standing he placed the baby on her chest and Sam cried as she heard her baby cry for the first time.

"Oh. Hi. Hi sweet girl, oh I love you. Hi." Sam ran her hands soothingly over her daughters back and kissed her forehead and the top of her head gently. "Oh, you look just like your daddy."

"Look at that hair girl," Vala exclaimed.

Daniel clamped and cut the cord and finished up. Standing he walked to the head of the bed and leaned over and kissed Sam gently on her forehead. "You did great Sam. She is beautiful."

"Thank you, Daniel," Sam said through her tears. She couldn't take her eyes off of her daughter. She was so perfect in every way. How she thought she couldn't bring this life into the world was beyond her. "I'm going to name her Mercy. Mercy Grace O'Neill."

"That's beautiful Sam, and more than perfect."

"I wish Jack were here Daniel. Oh, he would love her some much."

"I know Sam. Don't give up hope just yet. He is going to get to meet his daughter someday and soon. You have to believe that."

"I hope that's true Daniel."

"I am going to go and let the others know, are you up for visitors?"

"Sure. Maybe for a few minutes. Teal'c first, please. Don't say anything about a boy or a girl. I want to tell them please?"

"No problem. You got it."

* * *

Daniel returned a few short minutes later, Teal'c, Cameron, and Hank in tow.

"Hey Sam, we heard you had a baby or something like that?" Cam said.

"Yeah, something like that." Teal'c made his way closer to her bed at the request of Daniel. "Teal'c, this is Mercy, and she wanted to say hi to her uncle Teal'c first. Sorry, Uncle Cam and Grandpa Hank."

"Samantha, she is beautiful, may I?" He extended his hands out to receive the baby from Sam's arms.

"Yes of course," Sam replied and handed Mercy into Teal'c's strong and capable hands.

"So it's a girl huh?"

"She's a girl. Mercy Grace O'Neill."

"That has a nice ring to it. Congratulations Colonel Carter." Hank said to her.

"Yeah, what he said, congrats, Sam."

Daniel didn't let them stay long. Sam and the baby needed their sleep. "Ok everybody, I know that you all wanted to stay and meet the baby, but Mom and baby need sleep. You all can come back tomorrow when Sam is more rested."

They all said their goodnights and started to make their way out of the room. Just before Vala was out she turned back toward Sam, "Oh I almost forgot." She ran over quickly to one of the other bays and rolled over a cot for Mercy to sleep in. "We, uh, we had it made from the ship's computers."

Sam thanked her and watched as they all left. Daniel turned to her and spoke softly. "I am going to stay in the bed right next to you so if you need anything you just call me ok?"

Sam nodded her head and smiled up at him. "Thank you, Daniel. I couldn't have done this without you."

"You're welcome Sam, congratulations. She is beautiful."

Sam laid Mercy gently down in the cot next to her bed. She was already asleep. Sam carefully readjusted herself so she laid on her side and reached in and ran her hand over Mercy's tiny fist. At her touch, she opened her hand and took hold of Sam's finger. Sam smiled down at her daughter and laid her head down. She was happy and sad at the same time. She had a beautiful daughter who she instantly loved more than life itself, but she missed her husband so much and she wanted nothing more than to have him with her for this. With these thoughts on her mind, she closed her eyes. And as she laid there with her daughter holding tightly to her hand she allowed herself to hope. And in that hope, as she drifted off to sleep she dreamed of the day Jack would get to meet Mercy for the first time.

* * *

*Real-Time* 4 days later...

Jack sat in his living room holding the envelope that had just been delivered to his doorstep. The handwriting on the front was clearly Sam's. How she had managed to even get this to him was beyond Jack. She was way smarter than he was.

He opened the envelope and dumped its contents on the table in front of him. There was a disc labeled "watch last" and a letter.

He picked up the letter and opened it. The pictures that had been wrapped in the letter fell to the floor as soon as he opened it. Cursing he leaned forward and picked them up. His movements slowing when the picture he currently held caught his attention. It was Sam, but in it she was pregnant. Jack stared at it confusingly and picked up the letter and began to read.

"Jack, by now I am sure you've heard what had to be done. And by the time you receive this many years will have passed for us up here. I couldn't go another day without you knowing what's been going on, and since I have no idea when or if we're ever coming home I hope this knowledge will bring you some sort of comfort.

Shortly after creating the time dilation field, and only at the insistence of Vala, I found out I was pregnant. At the time only 8 weeks. So in all reality, I would still be pregnant if I were there. I was scared, because if I had known before, well I wouldn't have been up here in the first place and then who knows what would have happened. Well to just move on, eight and a half months later in the middle of the night I went into labor and your very stubborn, very vocal 7lb 8oz little girl, Mercy Grace, made her entrance into this world She, unfortunately, would grow up in.

I wish you were here. That you had been there when she was born. She is amazing. Beautiful. Sarcastic and very, VERY stubborn. She has your eye's Jack. So it's made it somewhat easier not having you here. I still do in some way.

She is four now. Just turned four actually, I know now you're hung up on 'But you haven't even had her yet' remember, time is different here. Four days for you has been four years for us.

But all that aside. I wanted you to at least see her, and maybe somewhat know her. I've put several pictures along with this letter and some video so you can watch her grow. She loves you, Jack. Though she's never met you. I've made sure she knows you.

I miss you every day that I am up here. I am trying to hold out hope that I will see you again. But part of me fears I won't. And Mercy will never truly know you. She is my reason to keep trying. You would absolutely love her.

I love you, Jack! So very much. Please never forget that. No matter how long we are apart.

Love always, Sam and Mercy"

Jack ran his finger over the kiss mark and the tiny footprint that were on the page. His mind was still reeling at this new information. In just four days Sam had managed to raise their daughter for four years. He gathered the pictures in his hand again and began to go through them. Sam was right, she was the most beautiful little girl he ever laid eyes on, and he made her. She had chocolate brown eyes and bouncing blond curls. And her smile was as bright as the sun and definitely came from Sam. In one of the pictures, she had the same look of mischief her eye that Charlie would get sometimes at this age. The last picture was instantly his favorite. It was Christmas, Jack could see by the background, and Sam sat in front of a tree with Mercy in her lap both smiling at each other. Jack would give anything to have been there for this moment. For all these moments.

Wanting more Jack picked up the disc that had come with everything and put it in the DVD player. He sat back down and hit play. An image of Sam entered the screen.

"Hi, my love. So I know you know what happened by now. But in the six minutes, you've known this has been going on up here." Sam then stood in front of the camera her pregnant belly clearly visible. Jack smiled as she went on.

The scenes flashed by. He hit rewind on Mercy's first steps and her first birthday. His heart had nearly stopped when he heard Sam say "Hey bug, say Hi to daddy." And Mercy responded excitedly with "Hi daddy" waving and blowing kisses at the camera. When he heard those words spoken Jack couldn't hold back his emotion any longer. He felt a signal tear roll down his cheek. Quickly reaching up to wipe it away he continued to watch his little girl grow up. The video ended on an image of her sleeping. Her sweet little face had not a care in the world. And when Sam's hand came into view he saw the little smile on Mercy's face at her mother's touch.

Turning the camera, it was now focused on Sam. "We love you, Jack." And she blew a kiss to the screen.

Jack watched the video over and over again. He wanted to be there. To hold her. Hold them both and watch Mercy growing up. He somehow felt cheated right now. Even though it had only been 4 days. Sam had lived this entire life without him.

Jack stood up from his place on the couch. Suddenly angry. Angry because they were there and he wasn't. Angry because Sam didn't listen to him when he told her the morning she left he had a bad feeling about this one. But most of all angry because he should have gone with them. The Asgard asked for him to be there and he turned them down because he had a meeting. A meeting that was rescheduled anyway.

He turned back toward the table and his eye caught the picture of Sam and Mercy. Picking it up he ran his fingers over it as if he was trying to feel their skin against his hand. He smiled a little and whispered his daughter's name "Mercy Grace" it was the perfect name for a perfect little girl. Jack felt helpless, he didn't even know where to begin to fix this problem. All he could do was sit and wait and hope that one day they would be back and he'd get to hold the both of them.

* * *

*Time dilation field* 10 years later...

Sam stood and stretched her back out. She felt like she had been there for days doing nothing but staring at the screen trying to come up with a solution to their problem. The only thing she had been able to devise was a way to quickly disconnect the Asgard core from their ships system. So Sam guessed that was some sort of a win for them. Sighing she stretched her back again when she heard footsteps coming down the hall and entering the room.

"Mother..."

"Daughter?"

"Uncle Daniel said to tell you to pack it in for the night and come eat. And I need help with the homework he gave me."

"Ok. Let's go. I can't focus here anymore today." Sam walked out of the room Mercy not far behind. As they walked along the corridor Mercy wrapped her arm around Sam and hugged her. Sam smiled and wrapped her arm around her shoulders as they walked to their destination.

"Love you, mom."

"Love you too Merc." Sam didn't know how she got so lucky, but she won the child jackpot with Mercy.

When they arrived at the mess hall Mercy went over to where Cam and Vala were sitting while Daniel finished cooking the meal.

"So, she's asked for help with your homework. What'd you give her?"

"Egyptian Goddesses and what they're known for."

"Wow. You do realize she's ten right? Boy is she lucky she has two uncles an aunt and a mother who've sort of lived this."

"Yeah she is, makes it a bit easier. She's also a smart kid. Hard to believe jack had anything to do with that." Sam laughed and slapped him on the arm lightly.

"That's my husband you're talking about. Take it easy will ya?"

"Oh is it? I hadn't known. No, he would be proud of her. I hope he got the stuff you sent him. Have you been able to send any more?"

Sam sadly shook her head. "No. It seems as if that was some kind of one-time fluke. I haven't been able to do it again. I hate that he's missing so much. But also he isn't. In the years we've had it's only been days for him."

"I know. It can't be easy, this whole situation. On any of you. How's Mercy when it comes Jack not being here?"

"I think part of her is angry. I mean, I've made it a point to be sure she knows who he is and I try to let her know that he didn't purposely abandon either of us. But still there's a part of every little girl that longs for her dad and I know Mercy is no different."

"I bet. She looks more and more like him every day. It's kind of scary sometimes. A female version of Jack? The world is not ready for that."

Sam laughed "No it's not. He will definitely be locking her away until she's at least fifty with a sign that says 'No boys Allowed'."

"Are you kidding? I was going to give until sixty at least." They laughed and Sam went over to join Vala and Mercy where they sat waiting for dinner.

* * *

Sam sat at her desk in her room and stared out into nothing. She had been writing another letter to Jack and adding in more pictures of Mercy from over the years. She had found it comforting to write these to him. Even though she didn't have a way to get them to him. At least she knew that if they all died up here something would hopefully be left for him to find. She wanted him to know his daughter in some way.

While she sat there staring off Mercy came up and curled onto her lap and Sam's arms immediately went around her. She and Mercy were close, but Mercy hadn't curled up with her like this since she was at least five. "What's up, bug?"

"I'm just tired."

"So go to bed silly."

"I can't go to sleep. I keep thinking..." She trailed off.

"Thinking about what? You can say it, let's talk."

Mercy sat up and sighed. "I keep thinking about my dad. I mean I can see him in all the pictures that are here, and you've told me all about him. But mom... Why isn't he here? Does he not love me? What did I do?" Mercy couldn't hold her tears back and she let them fall down her cheeks. This broke Sam's heart. She didn't ever want her to think that Jack not being there was her fault. It wasn't. It wasn't anyone's fault he wasn't there.

Sam wrapped her arms around her daughter tighter and held her close as she spoke. "Oh Mercy! You didn't do anything, it's not your fault your dad isn't here. Nobody knew you were even coming when this whole situation started. Your dad wasn't working at the SGC anymore and his duty's called him elsewhere. Otherwise, he would be here right now. But you didn't do anything. And I know without a doubt that if he were here, he would love you so deeply you'd feel smothered. Please, please PLEASE don't think he doesn't love you enough to be here with you. With us. If he had the choice he would have been."

"But, will I ever get to meet him?"

"I am working on that bug. I promise. I want you to meet him, and he to meet you." Sam stood and Mercy kept her arms tightly wrapped around her. Walking over to her bed Sam laid them both down and held her while she cried and eventually fell asleep. It was only after she felt Mercy relax into sleep that Sam let her tears fall. She never wanted her daughter to feel this way. Jack didn't abandon them on purpose. Closing her eyes, Sam felt a renewed sense of determination fill her being. She would find a way to get them home.

* * *

*Real-Time* 30 Days Later...

Jack sat in his office at home. He found himself working more and more from there. Even though it had been a month, he still felt surrounded by Sam everywhere. He wasn't doing much other than consulting for the pentagon these days since his military retirement. So it was easy to just work from home.

Jack sighed as the picture of Sam and Mercy caught his attention again. He hadn't received anything else from Sam so he just assumed she hadn't been able to replicate whatever made it possible to receive the things he did.

He felt like he was going to go crazy if they didn't find a way home soon. Every morning he woke he hoped and prayed would be the morning he got a call and heard Sam's voice on the other line saying they were home and she was bringing his daughter to him.

His daughter. She would be at least 30 now with how this time thing worked. She would be grown up and he would have missed her entire life. Thirty years in thirty days, this concept still blew his mind and confused him all at the same time.

A part of him was hoping that Sam would not only figure out how to shut down the field without any of them dying, but that she could figure out how to reverse the time they've spent on the ship so that he could get the opportunity to know his daughter. But he didn't know if any of this was possible. And if it was, Sam would be the one to figure it out.

Jack stood from his desk and walked to the living room and sat on the couch. He pressed play on the DVD player and watched the little bit of his daughter that he was able to have.

* * *

*Time Dilation field* 50 years later...

Sam sat at the table barely eating her dinner as she listened to others talk around her. She had finally figured it out. She knew how to reverse time and shut down the field and the Asgard core so they wouldn't be destroyed. But to do so would require her to lose her daughter. Something was bound to change and what if, for Sam, that meant having Mercy? This question was bugging her and she didn't know if she was ready to give that up. But she also knew she would have to tell them she figured it out eventually. Before none of them were left to intact this plan to get them home.

She cleared her throat and spoke up. "I did it."

"You did what?" Cameron asked.

"I figured out how to reverse time in a localized field." Everyone stopped eating and turned to look at her. Sam couldn't lookup. She couldn't look into their eyes or the eyes of her daughter.

"What?" Daniel asked shocked at her statement.

"What's the matter?"

"Maintaining the time dilation field for all this time has almost completely depleted the ZPM, and the power source in the Asgard core."

"We don't have enough power to make it work."

"Mmmm. There's irony for you, huh?" Cam stood from the table and waved his hand at them and went to look out the window. Sam was beginning to feel horrible. She wasn't sure she should have even brought it up. But she knew she had to tell them. It was the right thing to do.

"Are you sure? I mean, if you had more time, could you..."

Sam interrupted Daniel with a shake of her head. "I'm sure."

"Hey, Sam. Do you remember when we were stuck out of phase?"

"Which time?"

"When you got shot and you thought you were gonna die, and the Ori were gonna destroy the village."

"Vaguely."

"You had me use the power source from an Ori staff weapon to power Merlin's device."

"We don't have anything even close to a power source that would be required to keep a reverse time-field working for long enough." She explained to Cam.

"Really?" Cam walked over to her and reached out his hand for her to take. "Come with me."

Cam walked her over to the window he had just been staring out of and he pointed at the energy bean frozen in time with them. "What about that?"

"That? There's no way we..." she trailed off as she thought about it for a moment. That actually might work. She turned away from them all and headed toward her lab. Mercy was following behind her.

"Mom. Where are you going?"

Sam stopped for a moment and turned slightly. "I'm going... Uh. Just come on." She couldn't think right now. She was too busy focusing on the simulations she would have to run to see if this could actually work.

* * *

They all stood in Sam's lab. Cam's idea was actually going to work. The plan was in motion. It had been decided that Teal'c would be the only one to stay 'behind'. He would be the only one to remember what they all had been through. He would be the only one who would remember Mercy. And Sam knew she wouldn't even remember to ask him about her because she wouldn't even know she was on the way.

This thought process made Sam sad. She didn't want to leave her daughter. Even though they were going back to the time before she had her and she would still in some way have her daughter in the end. IF this didn't change the entire course of things.

When the plan was official and everyone knew what they were to do they all left. Leaving only Sam and Mercy alone in the lab. Sam couldn't look up at her. Her heart was breaking and if she looked she would break completely and change everything. Sam continued to stare down at her hands at the sound of her voice.

"Mom, it's ok. If I remember correctly, you would still be pregnant with me when this whole thing started so you'll still have me someday."

"Not if this changes anything. What if this changes who you are, or even the fact that I am pregnant at the start of the mission? You're the best part of me Merc and I don't want to go back without you."

"Mom we don't have a choice. There is more at stake here than you not knowing me. Grandpa Hank will be back. And dad will be at home waiting for you. You have to go back, mom. And if doing this changes the fact that you are pregnant with me then maybe it won't be long again before you are. You have to have faith and trust that I will be a part of your life, and dads. But you have to do this. I can't stand here and watch you all die. It will work out mom! Trust me."

Mercy walked over to Sam and wrapped her in a tight hug. Which she returned. "When did you become so wise?" Sam asked through her emotions.

"I had a pretty great teacher... Uncle Daniel is very wise..." She laughed.

"Oh, your father would have loved that one. You're funny. I love you Mercy."

"I love you, mom."

* * *

*Back in time*

It had been two days since they returned from the ship. Teal'c had explained all that happened. The time dilation field, and the years spent inside and how Sam had managed to find out a way to reverse the time and quickly disconnect the core from the ship so they could go home.

Sam knew he couldn't tell them anymore that happened. But she knew it had to be killing him inside to hold it in.

"You know, I like to think that I handled myself well, but I imagine I went a bit crazy cooped up on that ship for so long." Sam was brought out of her thoughts by Cam's words to Teal'c.

"You know, Teal'c did tell me some things I learned from the Asgard knowledge base."

"He did? Like what?"

"Oh boy, what were they… Beggars can't be choosers."

"The best things in life are free."

"Let me guess, Beauty is only skin deep?"

"Silence is golden."

"Jack of all trades, master of none."

Sam smiled and spoke up with her bite of wisdom Teal'c imparted on her of their time in the ship. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Teal'c looked over at Sam and smiled. She couldn't help but notice and it made her want to know what he was thinking at this moment.

"Life is too short."

Teal'c looked back at Sam as he spoke his next words, almost as if he was speaking only to her "Good things come to those who wait." He then turned back to the gate.

Ok, now Sam wanted to know whatever he knew and what made him aim that toward her. "You know, as hard as it is for us not knowing, it must be torture for you not to tell us." She said, sort of a nudge and a hint that he could tell her if he wanted to. But he just smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Indeed."

Sam shook her head and gave up. He wasn't going to say anything. They all headed up the ramp at the sound of Landry's voice. Heading up the ramp they stepped through the Stargate for their next mission. Sam couldn't wait to be home. She hadn't seen Jack since she had gotten back. He was in Washington finalizing the sale of their home there. She promised she would take some time off after this mission was through so they could spend some time together.

* * *

Sam sat outside her house. Their one day mission had turned into four. And through the entire mission, Sam felt off. But she didn't make anything of it until they returned and upon stepping through the gate she stopped dead in her tracks and clutched onto Cam's arm to steady herself from the dizziness she felt. Once she thought she had herself composed she moved forward.

She soon found out what had caused her dizzy spell and the feeling she was about to lose her lunch during their post-mission check-up. And now she sat in front of her house. She had to get in there and tell Jack this news. She just couldn't fight down the nauseous feeling that was rising in her stomach. She wasn't nauseous because of the news she had to tell him. It was just an effect the news had on her body.

Deciding she had pushed down enough to at least make it to the door and inside she stepped out of the car and headed in. When she walked in the smell that was emanating from the kitchen made her mouth water and she found herself suddenly hungry. She walked into the kitchen just as Jack turned around and he lite up at her sight.

"Hey there good looking." She smiled at him as he walked over to where she stood in the entrance of the kitchen and leaned in to kiss her long and hard. Sam's stomach suddenly churned and she abruptly broke their kiss and ran for the nearest bathroom. Not closing the door completely she leaned over and emptied the little contents in her stomach.

Jack quietly knocked on the door and walked in holding a cold rag in his hands. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this. Sam was sitting on the floor beside the toilet her knees pulled up to her chest. Jack walked over to where he sat down next to her, placing the cloth on her neck. "You know, if you're going to be sick whenever I kiss you I don't think this is going to work." He joked with her.

"It wasn't your kiss Jack. Trust me." She laughed quietly.

"Ok, the smell of the food then? Because you haven't even tasted it yet. Maybe I should order take out." He went to stand up and Sam put her hand on his arm stopping him.

"It's not you or the food. It's… I'm… It's me."

"You're what Sam? Are you sick? Did you get it on your last mission? Should you be on base still? In bed? What do you mean it's you?"

"I'm pregnant, Jack." She said it so quietly he had to wait a few minutes before he went on. "I'm about 8 or 9 weeks along. But it's not you or the food, it's the baby."

"Baby? You're…?"

"Yeah, I am?"

"For real real?"

"For real real Jack. You're going to be a daddy again."

"Oh god, Sam." He leaned over and kissed her forehead his hand coming to rest on her flat belly over where their child sat.

They sat in silence for a few moments longer. Jack was beyond ecstatic. They were finally going to have a baby. But his excitement was reined in by the thought of 'they MIGHT have a baby' "When did you find out? Eight or nine weeks? That means you were pregnant when..."

"We were stuck on the ship. Yeah, I put that together." She finished his sentence for him. "That also means that I may or may not have had a child while we were stuck in the field. And Teal'c's not budging. I just found out at my post-mission physical when we returned." The silence fell between them again. Sam leaned her head on to his shoulder as she spoke.

"I'm scared Jack. I don't think I can go through another loss. I am afraid to hope. It's still too early." She was silent for a few minutes longer. "Jack… This also means I was pregnant when I got shot by the Ori staff. After I found that out I sat in the locker room and cried. If that staff blast had hit two inches lower we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Jack sat and listened as the realization of what she said sunk in. His heart broke at her words. He could have lost them both. And he didn't even know about the baby at that time. "Yes, let's not dwell. Because as I recall, I almost you that mission and the thought that it could have been the both of you is too much to handle at the moment. I guess I will just have to hope for the both of us. And Teal'c won't give you anything? No indication of what happened? If things are already changed why can't he just give you something?"

"You know why. Just because some things were changed by what we did doesn't mean everything was changed." Sam giggled as a thought came to her. "You know, maybe he did give me something when we were standing in the gate room before our last mission, we were all throwing around these little bits of 'wisdom' he had given us. At one point he looked at me and he smiled and he said 'Good things come to those who wait'. Maybe, in his way, he did give me the answered I was looking for."

"See there you go. Maybe everything will be fine and he was telling you that without telling you that? We have to keep positive Sam. This is our child and you will have this baby."

"We'll see Jack. I still want to get past a certain point before I hold out too much hope."

Jack sighed. He knew why she was saying this, but he just wanted to change her mind. He felt, this was going to happen for them and he needed her to believe that. "Well, like I said. I'll have enough hope for the both of us right now. You'll get there too Sam, I know you will." Jack kissed her on the top of her head and they sat there in silence a few moments longer. Both of them letting their minds wander to the possibilities that may lie ahead for them.

* * *

*Real-time* 6 months later...

Sam woke with a start. She felt uncomfortable and she was in pain. Something was wrong. She sat up quickly as best she could. Her rounded belly hindering her progress. Sitting up fully she felt a sharp shooting pain in her lower abdomen and panic and fear gripped her heart like a vice. She reached over to where Jack should have been only to feel the bed beside her was empty. Panicked she called out for him.

"JACK... JACK..."

Jack heard her yelling from the kitchen and set his cup down on the counter running to her side. He entered the room and saw Sam sitting up in their bed, fear written on her face as she gripped the sheets beside her. "Sam, baby what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"I don't know Jack, Something's wrong. It hurts."

"Ok, let me look, what hurts? Like a contraction hurts?"

"I don't know Jack! I've never done this before. Just, something is wrong. Call Carolyn. We have to get to the hospital Jack NOW!"

Jack knew better than to hesitate, if Sam was saying something was wrong there was something wrong and he needed to act now. He stood from his position on the bed and started gathering whatever she said they needed.

"Do you want some sweats babe?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Thank you. But please hurry Jack." Sam was sitting up on the edge of their bed clutching the sides as the pain she was feeling became stronger.

Jack rushed to her side as she screamed out in pain and tears started to fall from her eyes. Jack wrapped his arms around her and placed one hand on her stomach. "Shh baby, what do you want me to do? We'll get through this together. Just tell me what to do?"

Sam leaned her head against his chest. "It just hurts Jack. And I am scared. Can we go please?"

"Ok, let's go. Are you ready to stand? Let me help you get these on and then we'll stand and get going okay?" Sam nodded her head and sat as he helped her slid on his sweats he grabbed for her. When he was done he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from her position on the bed.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the hospital. Jack called ahead of time so they were ready for their arrival. Jack rushed to park the truck so he could get in and to Sam's side. He was scared. But he was trying to hold back his fear and be strong for her. She needed him right now and she was all that mattered. Sam and the baby. Nobody else.

Jack walked into the room where the nurses were in a fury of activity setting Sam up on monitors for her and the baby. Carolyn came in moments later followed by an ultrasound tech who went over to Sam and started her examination of the baby.

Jack looked up and Carolyn "What's going on doc?" He needed answers he needed to know they were ok.

"From these readings, Sam you're in labor. Full-on labor. Ultrasounds show nothing wrong with the baby. Everything is normal. I am going to examine you and see how far along you are and we'll go from there." She calmly explained to both of them.

"If everything is normal, why the hell does it hurt so badly?" Sam asked. She grimaced as another contraction gripped her and reached for Jack's hand and squeezed.

"Labor is different for everyone. You just seem to be prone to the more intense side of labor. But rest assured, all is normal and you're going to have a baby at some point today."

Jack turned and looked at Sam. He couldn't hide his excitement. But he hated to see her in pain. "Oh baby, if I could trade you places I could."

"Oh, that would be a sight to behold." Sam joked trying to distract from her pain.

"Hey, I'd like to think I would be able to handle myself very well thank you very much, Samantha."

Sam giggled and then winced as another contraction hit.

* * *

Sam had been in labor for eight hours and she felt she had been pushing for eight more hours. She was tired and she wanted it to be over. Everything hurt and she felt this would never end. Just as she was about to give in and give up Carolyn excitedly exclaimed "It's out! Sam the baby's here. Relax."

Sam relaxed and leaned back as the cries of her baby filled the room around them. Tears immediately came to her eyes at the sound. She did it. Her body protected this tiny human for 8 long months and she was finally a mom. Carolyn stood and pulled the baby up with her announcing to the new mom and dad "It's a girl." As she placed her down on Sam's chest, her hands came up and ran over the baby's back and she cried.

"Oh. Hi. Hi sweet girl, oh I love you. Hi." Sam looked up at Jack just as a single tear fell from his eye. She smiled up at him and reached her hand up to wipe it away. He brought his hand up to hold hers against his face turning his head he kissed her palm as he looked down at the most perfect little girl he had ever seen.

"Oh god Sam, she's beautiful. Absolutely perfect." Jack leaned down and kissed her quickly and then leaned over and gently kissed their daughter on her head. The baby settled to a soft whimper at his touch and reached her tiny hand out to touch his face as if she had been searching for him these few moments. Jack couldn't hold back his emotions and he let his tears fall freely. His tears weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of pure joy. Carolyn's voice broke into their moment of joy.

"Alright, daddy, want to cut the cord so we can get everyone situated and into a better room." Jack moved quickly to do as he was asked and moved back up to where Sam and the baby were. He didn't want to leave them for even a moment. This was his world and his world was absolutely perfect.

* * *

An hour later everything was situated and Sam and the baby were moved into a better room. Jack had called everyone else to let them know Sam had the baby and they were all coming by for a visit. As they waited for their friends to arrive they talked quietly as the baby slept in the hospital cot next to Sam's bed.

"We never discussed a name for this little one. And we have people coming by that are going to ask for that, and I just don't feel 'baby girl O'Neill' has the best ring to it." Jack joked neither one of them taking their eyes off their daughter.

"Well, I was waiting. You know until this moment I didn't even know this was going to happen. I didn't want to give her a name if she wasn't going to be here." As her words hit her ears, Jack raised his head and looked at her as she looked down at the baby sleeping peacefully. He wanted to commit this vision to memory. The look of peaceful content on Sam's face as she looked down at their daughter. He swears he fell in love with her at this moment.

"Well she is here now, and she is going to be here for a very long time. So let's give her a name."

Sam looked up at him and smiled. "I always liked the name Grace. It was my mom's middle name."

"Grace O'Neill has a certain ring to it."

Sam and Jack talked through the different names for another fifteen minutes. Before everyone else arrived to see the newest arrival to the O'Neill family. Daniel and Teal'c were the first to enter the room. Both congratulating the new parents. Jack walked over to the cot and lifted the baby into his arms and stood to face the group that had gathered in the room.

"Everyone, Sam and I would like you all to meet our beautiful little girl…" He trailed off and looked down at Sam and she nodded her head. At that moment they had just agreed on her name. He looked back toward everyone else and then down at the baby. "Please meet Mercy Grace." Jack leaned down and gently kissed Mercy on her forehead.

Sam looked at everyone in the room and smiled her eyes finally landing on Teal'c's and he nodded his head at her and smiled. Somehow he was giving her all the answers she needed from him. Even though she couldn't remember, Sam had a feeling that she had lived this moment before. And that they had chosen the perfect name and Teal'c's small but subtle reaction to this made Sam even more confident that they had chosen wisely.

Sam looked over at Mercy as she became restless and fussy. Jack turned and handed her down to Sam and then turned to the group in the room. "Alright, as much as we would love for you all to stay, it is time for my wife to feed my daughter. And you all need to leave now." He clapped his hand together and ushered them all out of the room. He turned back around and smiled as he watched Sam feeding Mercy. He didn't do it often, but he picked up the camera Sam and insisted they pack and brought it up he snapped the picture that sat in front of him. He felt he was going to be using this thing more often. Because he wanted to capture all these moments with Sam and his daughter. He didn't want to miss a moment.

He never knew that this was missing from his life until now. Sam had given him everything, first when she had agreed to be his. And now again when she gave him this precious gift of their perfect baby girl. Jack couldn't wait to watch this little human grow. He made a promise to himself that he would do everything in his power to protect Mercy from all this world would do to try and take her away from him. He would fight heaven and hell to keep her safe. To keep them both safe. Because in the short few hours she had been in his life she had already taken her place deep in his heart. Jack smiled and went over to sit next to Sam on the bed as she moved Mercy to her shoulder and gently patted her back. Jack was amazed at how easy this was coming to her. Sam was a natural mother and he was so beyond happy that he was getting to share this experience with her, there was no one better he would want to be here with than her right now.

Jack leaned over and gave both Sam and Mercy a kiss and wrapped his arms around them both and just held them close. He held them both as tight as he could. He never wanted to let go…

To be continued….


	11. What If: Atlantis

Author's notes: Sorry it has taken so long to get this next chapter out for ya'll. But it's here now and sadly my little series is quickly coming to an end. *Insert sad face emoji here* I am throwing this story in there in the attempt to prolong the ending. I am doing Sam's time in Atlantis in one story. I hope that I am doing this justice. I was going to jump straight to Stargate: Continuum as my next chapter (Which I am also working on) but this was a big role for Sam and I wanted to try my hand in my AU. Please enjoy and please let me know what you think.

_**What If: Atlantis**_

Summary: What if Jack and Mercy went with Sam to Atlantis? What if it's the cause of tension for Sam and Jack? What if Jack gives Sam an ultimatum?...

* * *

Sam stood out on the balcony overlooking the ocean the Atlantis base now sat upon. Her mind was racing. She hadn't spoken with Jack since their fight several weeks ago. They had been on the Atlantis base since Mercy was three weeks old and she was now seven months old. A part of Sam knew Jack was right. It was time for them to go home. But Sam loved her job. Sam hung her head and let her mind wander back to the night Jack had laid out her options for her….

*4 Weeks earlier….*

Sam slid her hand over the sensor and the door to her room opened. She stepped inside and let it slid shut behind her. She was tired. It had been a long day and all she wanted was to go scoop Mercy up into her arms and love on her for the rest of the night. Sam pulled her jacket from her shoulders and laid it across the couch that sat in their makeshift living room and headed toward the smaller where Mercy slept.

"She's asleep. Just went down. She hasn't taken a long nap all day so please, don't wake her." Jack stopped her in her tracks before she reached the crib. She turned around and smiled at him and headed to where she sat instead.

"I'm sorry she's been difficult today." She kissed him quickly. "How are you?"

"I am… Bored. I miss my wife while she out saving the world." He said with a bitter tone in his voice.

"Why do you say it like that Jack?"

"Like what, Sam?"

"Like I don't come home every night at the end of the day. Like I'm not here. Like you're confined to this room all day. There is an entire city out there that you can go explore."

"Oh, I've seen the big old city that's out there. And it's great. Sam, we can't stay here. Mercy needs to go home. We need to go home." Sam looked at him with disbelief.

"This again? What's the difference, Jack? Home is where ever we are as a family. So please for the love god, please tell me what the difference is between here and there?"

"Oh yes! This again Sam. The difference is, you said three months. The difference is even when you're here, you're not here. The difference is, Mercy knows when you're not here. She wakes up and you're gone, she knows Sam. She is growing up every day and she has spent the majority of her life here. There isn't another child here."

"This is my job. I have no control over how long I am here. This is what I am assigned to. I can't believe that you are throwing this in my face. You were in the same position I am in, you go where you're told when you're told."

"No Sam, they offered this to you. You didn't have to accept. They said three months and that's what you agreed to. I get that this is your job. I do. But at some point, you have to realize that it's not just you, it's not just you and me anymore. It's the three of us."

Before Sam could reply her name was being called over the base paging system "Incoming wormhole, Colonel Carter to the Gate room." Sam rolled her eyes and turned to gather her jacket she had discarded earlier.

"We need to finish this later Jack. I am so sorry that I have just utterly failed you. Hopefully, I won't be long." And she walked out of their room leaving Jack standing to stare at the door she just exited out of.

* * *

Sam walked back into their room after dealing with the incoming wormhole. She was hoping she could just lie down and get some sleep. She didn't have the energy to fight with Jack anymore tonight.

Sam walked into the area they had designated at their room. Her hope of just going to bed was dwindling because as she walked toward their bed she saw Jack sitting in the bed and waiting for her.

"We have to finish this conversation Sam, we've had this cloud hanging over us for weeks. We aren't the same and I can sit here and say I miss my wife."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Jack. Or do. This is my job. We sat down before I ever decided to come here and take this command. You were on board. I asked you several times if you were sure, that I wouldn't do it if you thought it wasn't a good idea. I just don't know what you want from me."

"I want us to have a conversation about where we go from here. We were only supposed to be here for three months Sam. You've said there have been talks of someone else taking over. What happened with that?" Sam was silent and turned away from him. "Sam? What happen?"

Sam sighed and hung her head. "I told them no. I told them that I would stay."

"Without talking to me? Did you even consider me, hell did you even consider your daughter? This is no place for her Sam."

"Don't you think I know that already? Don't you think that I thought I was doing the best I could for her? For us? So no I didn't talk to you first. I wasn't… I'm not ready to walk away from this place. I feel needed here. Wanted sometimes even." Sam trailed off and looked away from him again."

"What? Mercy NEEDS you, Sam, I need you. And more importantly, I WANT you. How are you even doubting the importance you make to our family right now?" Jack was truly dumbfounded by her confession.

Sam stayed silent and didn't answer his question. She didn't know what to say. Jack became angry and looked at her. Before he knew the words he was speaking they were out of his mouth and he knew the sting he felt against his face was well deserved.

"Sam, do you even want Mercy? Is that what all this is about?"

Sam looked up at him in shock and before her mind had the time to realize her actions her hand had come into contact with Jack's face. Realizing what she had done she brought her hand up to cover her mouth and tears immediately came to her eyes.

"Oh god, Jack…" Sam saw him shaking his head at her. And she didn't know if it was because he knew he shouldn't have said what he did or if it was because he felt her reaction was her answer. "You can be angry at me all you want. But don't you dare ever accuse me of not wanting Mercy. I love her with everything I have."

Jack looked up at her, he thought he saw a breakthrough coming. Until he heard her communication device come to life. Listening to her side of the conversation. "No, we can deal with it tomorrow. Thank you for letting me know." She ended the communication and looked over at him.

"You're right, I shouldn't have said that. And for that, I apologize. But Sam, we can't keep doing this. At some point, Mercy and I have to come first. You have to put your family first." Jack stood and gathered his pillow from his side of the bed. "I am going to sleep on the couch."

Sam nodded her head. She didn't try and stop him. She just let him go. Out of everyone, he of all people should know what being in command entails. He has been where she is right now. And she just didn't have the energy to try and make him see that tonight.

* * *

When Sam awoke the next morning she felt horrible. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. She didn't know where she stood with Jack. But she knew it probably wasn't in the best place. She got up from the bed and quickly showered and changed walking into the living room she saw Jack feeding Mercy. Walking over to where they sat she leaned down and kissed Mercy. Looking up at Jack she started to lean in for a kiss and then the sting of his words from the night before came back and hit her and she changed her mind.

"I have to go help Dr. McKay with some test he is running in the lab. I will be back in a little bit."

"Sam, it's your day off. Don't you think they can wait for tomorrow? Spend the day with Mercy. I'll leave so I won't be in the way."

"Oh god, really Jack? That's the card you're going to pull right now? I never said you were in the way. And I won't be long. I will be back before lunch to spend the rest of the day with her."

Sam turned and headed toward the door her hand hovering over the button to open it. Jack stood up and walked over to where she stood.

"Sam, since you have decided to stay, I thought you should know I've made a decision of my own. And you aren't going to like it. But we're going home. Mercy and I."

Sam turned and looked at him. How could he take Mercy from her like that? "Jack, can we please talk about this when I get back?" Sam needed distance. She needed time to come up with a plan that would be better for all of them without her having to give up command of the Atlantis base.

"No."

"Jack you can't just take her from me. You can't leave me."

"I don't want to leave you Sam or take our daughter from you. But I swear to god Sam, if you walk out of that door right now, we won't be here when you get back."

"Jack you're not being fair. This is my job, she is my life. There is a difference. And you damn well know that."

"From where I stand, you've made your job your life and us your job. I'm sorry Sam, but we are going back to earth."

Sam nodded her head. She was trying her hardest to swallow the emotion that was balled up in her throat right now. She saw in his eyes that he was serious about this. His mind was made up and she wasn't going to be able to change it unless she gave this up. "I don't know what to do then. But I have to do my job…" and with that, she turned around and walked out. She didn't turn back to look at him. She couldn't, she was hurt and angry and feeling betrayed. Her heart was being torn into two pieces and the bigger part of it was back in that room getting ready to leave her.

* * *

*4 weeks later…*

Sam was brought back from her thoughts by the waves crashing against the side of the base. Jack had been true to his word. They weren't there when she got back. He had left a note for her but nothing more. Sam had known before she even opened the door they were gone. It had been four weeks since she spoke to Jack. She hadn't seen Mercy since then. With each day they were apart Sam felt more and more like she couldn't breathe.

She had made a decision a few days after they left. A decision on what she wanted, where she needed to be. And she informed the people who needed to be informed of her decision. Sam was antsy. She was leaving Atlantis and the hours until her departure were ticking by slower then she needed. She just wanted to get back to her family. Hold her daughter in her arms and kiss her. And if she was being truly honest with herself, she needed to feel Jack's arms around her again.

Sam turned back to her room and went to finish packing her things to leave. This was bittersweet for her. She loved her job here. She had worked all her life for this position. But she loved her husband and daughter more. Something else would come up. But her family was once in a lifetime. She turned and her eye caught sight of a picture of them all together not long after Mercy was born and she smiled. She wanted more pictures like the one she held and being her on Atlantis wouldn't get those. Because Jack was right, This wasn't a place for a child to grow up. He was right to take her home.

* * *

Sam sighed as she stood at the base of the earth Stargate, she was home. And her heart felt like it was starting to come back together again. She nodded to General Landry and Teal'c. Walking toward them both.

"Welcome home Colonel. Glad to have you back."

"Thank you, Sir, it's good to be home. If you'll excuse me, I would like to get home to my husband and daughter."

"By all means. Go. Take some time. As much as you want. You have earned it."

Sam smiled and nodded her head in thanks and walked out of the gate room and a little bit closer to home.

* * *

Sam stood at their door. She hadn't called Jack to let him know she was home. She wanted to surprise them both. She debated all the way home on how she was going to do this. And now here she stood, getting ready to knock on her own door. She smiled at the entire situation and raised her hand and knocked.

Sam felt the butterflies she always felt at the sound of his voice as it floated through the front door to her ears. "Now who could that be bug, I know daddy isn't expecting anybody. Is it for you? Oh, it is? Ok, well if it's a boy he can't come in." She had to stifle her laugh at the one-sided conversation she heard. Her nerves coming in full force as the lock slipped open and the handle began to twist.

"Let's see who it is. You know I bet it's probably one of your uncles..." Jack's voice trailed off as the door opened fully to Sam standing on the other side. "Sam..." He said her name barely above a whisper.

"I uh... I forgot my house key so I thought it'd be best to knock." She smiled up at him and turned her focus to Mercy reaching out to her. She came to Sam without hesitation and clung to her tightly. "Hi, baby girl. Oh, I've missed you so much. You and Daddy." Sam kissed her cheek and hugged her as tightly as possible.

"Am I allowed inside?" She half-joked.

Jack sighed and lowered his head. "Of course you are. Don't ever doubt that." He stood aside and let her enter. Picking her bag off the ground and bringing it inside.

They didn't say much for the rest of the time Mercy was awake. Sam was thankful for the moment to spend with her without the pending conversation that had been looming between them.

But now that she was down for the night there was no more distraction between them. And yet neither one could think of the right words to say to the other. Sam sat on the edge of the bed lost in her thoughts when she finally heard his voice register in her ears.

"How long are you here?"

Sam turned and looked at him and smiled. "For as long as you want me here."

Jack didn't react. He just nodded his head and the silence fell between them once again. "Have we drifted that far apart Jack?"

"I don't know Sam. Things weren't exactly great between us last time we talked."

"That's why I am here. I didn't like how things were left."

"And yet it took a month before you came to this realization?"

"No. It only took a week. It took three for them to find a suitable replacement. I'm back for good now. Back at the SGC. But I am going to take some time before jumping back in. I miss my family." Sam looked down at her hands and bite her bottom lip. "I miss my husband." She admitted quietly looking up at him.

Sam looked down at her hands again as they sat in silence for what felt like an eternity before Jack spoke again. His hand reached over and pulled her to him, he lifted her face to his and smiled for the first time since she had been home. "Your husband misses his wife." And he leaned in and kissed her soundly.

This kiss was breathtaking. This kiss made her heart skip a beat and her knees weak even though she was sitting down. It took her breath away and gave her new life all at the same time. It was her apology to him and his acceptance. It was what she had longed for since their fight so many weeks ago.

Sam broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his allowing both of them to catch their breaths.

"Jack I was wrong. I am so sorry, I should have never told them I would have stayed without talking to you first. And I shouldn't have said that you didn't make me feel needed or wanted. That was far from the truth. I just had worked so hard to finally get that post and I thought I could do it all. My family and my job…"

Jack put his finger against her lips to silence her. They just sat and stared at each other for a moment before Jack spoke. "Sam, you know I am not good at this stuff. With words. I tend to be more of a man of action…"

Sam giggled. "I don't ever remember you having a problem with words…"

"Shut up will ya! I'm trying to say something so we can move on."

"Ok. Sorry. Please continue."

"When you said that being the leader of the Atlantis base made you feel wanted, made you feel needed I can't express to you how bad those words tore me up inside. It made me feel like all the work we've put in to make our relationship and marriage work meant nothing. Like I wasn't good enough. Or our family didn't mean anything. That Merc and I weren't important enough to you." Jack looked up at her as a tear rolled down her cheek and he immediately reached his hand up to wipe it away. This wasn't meant to make her cry.

"I am so sorry that I even made you feel that way, even if it was just for a moment. I should have never said those words. You and Mercy are my entire heart and I don't ever want you to feel like you're not enough for me. I know that I am needed here. I know that you want me. God Jack, I am so sorry" Sam leaned up on her knees and wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

Jack held her tightly and pulled to him so she straddled his hips. "I didn't want to make you cry. And I am sorry. I shouldn't have taken Mercy away from you like that. I had no right to do that Sam."

Sam didn't lift her head from where it rested on his shoulder as she spoke her next words. "I know you didn't mean to make me cry. I am crying because I didn't want to hurt you. And I accept your apology. But you were just doing what you felt was right for our daughter. And you were right to do so."

Jack forced Sam's head up so he could look her in the eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. And with that kiss no other words needed to be said. Apologies were accepted and forgiveness was given by both. Sam pulled back from their kiss and smiled at him before she whispered so only he could hear.

"I want you, Jack. Make love to me… please."

Jack smiled slightly. She didn't have to ask more than once before his lips were on hers again and they lost themselves in each other for the rest of the night. Sam missed this with him. The time where they connected on a level only they were allowed on. At the moment they came together Sam felt all the turmoil that had been plaguing her melt away. She was back where she was supposed to be. In the arms of her husband and with her daughter. Her absolute favorite place to be.

To be continued…


	12. What If: Stargate Continuum

Authors Notes: I am so beyond sorry this took so long to come out. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**What If: Stargate Continuum**

What if even when they don't "know each other" Sam and Jack still found a way to each other? What if no matter where they are, no matter what timeline they are from Sam and Jack are meant to be?

* * *

Sam sat in her car outside of his house... Of their house. The home they shared in another place and time. Sam hadn't thought her heart could break any more than it already had watching Jack die in front of her just days ago. But she had certainly been proven wrong, as she stood beside Daniel in the infirmary and looked into Colonel O'Neill's eyes, the same eyes that had belonged to her Jack, though they didn't hold the same look in them when he looked her way.

Sam was lost. She had lost everything in a matter of days. Jack, Daniel, Cameron, Teal'c, Vala, her career and even her daughter. Sam had searched for her as far as she could. But there were no records of a Mercy O'Neill ever being born. A small part of Sam had known it was a possibility, giving that she in this timeline had died in a rocket ship accident. But another part of her had hoped she had been born before she died.

Sam had been sitting in the car for what seemed like hours. Deep down she knew why she was sitting there. She needed him, even if he didn't know her the way she knew him. And even though he didn't know he had a beautiful baby girl whom he's never met, he was still the only one who could even begin to comfort her right now. Not wanting to sit and wait any longer Sam got out of the rental car and walked up the familiar path to the front door that was so familiar yet as she looked upon it seemed so strange. Knocking she waited. She knew he was home. His truck sat in the driveway as evidence of that simple fact.

How long she stood there waiting she didn't know, but when the door finally opened she wasn't met by Jack. But by a face, she had only seen in pictures, a smaller version of Jack with sandy blond hair and the same brown eyes she had come to know and love.

"SAM!" The young boy squealed and wrapped his arms around her tightly as if he had been waiting for her for a while.

"Uh... Hey there buddy." Sam didn't immediately wrap her arms around the boy. She didn't know what to do.

"I missed you, Sam!"

Her heart melted at his simple statement. And she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him back. "Yeah, I missed you too. Where's your da..." Before she could finish her question she heard his voice coming from down the hall.

"Charlie? Who's at the doo..." His voice trailed off as he rounded the corner and Sam came into view.

Charlie turned toward him and smiled happily up at him. "Dad look. Sam's back." He exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, buddy I see that." Jack's expression changed entirely as he looked from Sam to his son and addressed him. "Listen, Charlie, we've talked about you opening the door haven't we?"

"Yes dad, I'm sorry." He looked down dejected at the floor.

Jack sighed and smiled down at him slightly. "It's fine. Listen do me a favor and go out back and play so Sam and I can talk?"

"Ok," Charlie replied disappointingly. Looking up at Sam again the excitement was back in his eye's "Will you stay for dinner Sam? Like you used to do?"

Sam smiled down at him and she replied to his question. "Oh I don't know buddy, let your dad and I talk first ok?" He nodded his head and hugged her again before running outside to play like he was asked to do.

"Sorry about that. He was so young when you... uh, she died. His mother and I thought it best to not tell him. He doesn't know. Just thinks she's on her mission. Or at least he thought that..."

"No. It's fine. I understand. So you and she were...?"

"Together yeah. Uh dating. About two years before the accident." His eyes were sad when he spoke about their relationship. It was the same sadness Sam felt in her heart when she looked at him knowing he wasn't the man she had married.

"Ah. I'm sorry."

"You and I... he?"

"Married. Three, almost four years."

Jack nodded his head as he spoke again. "Married... Kind of figured." The silence stretched on between them for a few moments longer before Jack's voice was heard again. "A bit awkward isn't it...?"

Sam giggled shortly. "Yeah, a bit... Look, Jack, err, can I call you Jack?"

"That is my name." Was his simple reply.

"Right. Look I am sorry for just showing up here like this. I'm just having a rough time. I can't seem to shake the stares of people who knew what happen. I also can't get away from the fact that I just watched you, him die. I stood there and watched as he was... and the last thing you said to me was 'get to the gate'. I've lost everything. You, my job, my friends, our daughter..." Sam trailed off at the mention of Mercy. Though losing him was killing her, not having her was somehow hurting worse.

"Daughter?" He asked. His interest peaked at the mere mention of a child he would never know.

"Yeah. We had the most beautiful baby girl. She was almost a year old when we went on this mission. And now she is just gone. It was supposed to be easy. It wasn't supposed to end this way. You're both just gone."

Jack felt a small sliver of sympathy for the woman standing at his front door. Though he didn't know this version of her. His heart was still drawn to her and all he wanted to do was take her into his arms and melt away the pain they both were feeling.

"Look, Sam, I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through. I mean just the thought of anything ever happening to Charlie..." He trailed off not being able to finish his sentence. Sam knew how he felt, but she also knew that where she came from something did happen to Charlie. Daniel had mentioned it to him on the sub, but he quickly shot down the mere idea of Charlie being gone. "I don't know what you want from me here... I'm not him so I just don't know."

Sam heard the hesitation in his voice and she knew he was right. Coming here like this was a mistake. She had to go, she didn't need to put him through this again. "Yeah. You're right. Shit! I'm sorry I bothered you." Sam was about to turn and walk away when his voice stopped her in her tracks. Though he didn't know what to do or say at this moment. It didn't mean he was ready for her to walk away. His heart had shattered when he saw what happened to her shuttle. And though he hadn't yet admitted it out loud to her, he needed her as much as she needed him right now.

"No, wait. Just at least stay for dinner. Charlie would be devastated if you didn't." Jack stood aside and opened the door more for her so she could enter and she stepped inside the familiar home that wasn't hers. As she walked past him her hand unintentionally brushed against his thigh and they both caught their breaths looking into each other's eyes without knowing what they were doing they both started to lean into the other the moment being broken by the sound of Charlie yelling from the back door that he had decided he wanted pizza for dinner.

Jack chuckled at his son. And shook his head. 'What the hell was that?' He kept thinking to himself as he regained his senses. "Pizza it is then I suppose."

Sam giggled and nodded her head. Like father like son. She walked into the living room and looked around her. It was so different. The mantle she remembered being full of pictures of Jack with Sara and Charlie were now pictures of just he and Charlie, and her with him and Charlie, and one of just she and Jack. She walked over to this picture and picked it up smiling at. He was happy in this picture. This was her Jack O'Neill. He wasn't one to want to take pictures, but he did so for her. Sam ran her finger over his face in the photo and she felt his eyes on her from the entry into the living room. She didn't look up at him as she continued to scan the pictures that surrounded her. Not yet putting down the one that she held in her hands. She spotted only one picture of Sara. It had been buried in the back and Jack wasn't in it at all. It was just her and Charlie.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked as she pointed to Sara's picture.

Jack looked down before he replied, a sadness filling his voice. "Oh she's off somewhere with her new boyfriend she decided was more important than me and her son. She hasn't been around much for several years."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories."

"No, just my Sam knew that. And it's hard wrapping my head around the fact that you're not her. You have the same everything, same breathtakingly beautiful eyes, same heart-stopping smile, same sexy voice..." Sam looked down as she felt her cheeks redden at his comment.

"Yeah well, I can say the same thing for you. You're in every way physically my Jack, but your eyes don't look at me the same way he did, but they are still the eyes I can look in and never grow tired of. They are the eyes that have been able to calm me in the midst of any storm for so many years. I just wish they looked at me the way he did. It wouldn't be so difficult to deal with that way I think."

Jack needed to touch her. He needed to feel her skin against his again. He stepped into the living room fully and rushed over to where she stood in front of the mantle. He reached his hand up and ran his fingers over her cheek. Cupping her face he ran his thumb over her lips and she leaned her face into his hand. Their breath caught at the contact and they both just stared up at each other once again.

"Are you two about to kiss?" Charlie once again broke the moment between them as he stood next to them. Sam looked down at him and laughed. Jack was the first to speak. Not breaking eye contact with her or removing his hand from her face just yet.

"No buddy. We know how much that grosses you out."

"Ok. Good. I'm hungry dad, can we order pizza? Sam, are you staying for dinner?"

"Sure I'll stay for dinner. Pizza sounds great."

Jack smiled for the first time since she showed up at his home and pulled his hand from her face. "Yes. Pizza sounds perfect. I'll go order it. Would you like anything to drink Sam?"

"Uh sure, got any beer?" Jack looked at her like she'd grown two heads and she giggled "Right. Forgot who I was asking there to a minute."

* * *

As they sat and ate dinner Sam listened attentively as Charlie told her all different stories. Bring up memories she didn't remember but pretended she did, hoping he wouldn't catch on. Throughout dinner, Jack's eyes never left her for too long. Sam felt his stare without having to look up at him. She knew if she did Charlie would see too much and she just didn't think it would be right for her to scare the child for life.

Sam sat in the living room as Jack helped Charlie with his bedtime routine, but before he would even go to bed he ran out to Sam and hugged her tight as if he was afraid she might disappear. "Good night Sam! I am really happy you're home I missed you so much. So did dad. I love you, Sam!"

Charlie's words pierced her heart and she hugged him tighter. She didn't know what she would do now, especially since she couldn't stay. "Good night Charlie."

Sam sat in silence while Jack finished getting Charlie to bed. She needed to get out of there. She shouldn't have come here in the first place. Especially with Charlie being involved. She didn't want to hurt him, but he wouldn't understand that she wasn't who he thought she was. He wouldn't get that she was only here because on an enemy from another world went back and changed time.

Sam stood and was about to head for the door when Jack reappeared from Charlie's room and spoke to her. "You've had two and a half beers. You're not driving anywhere tonight. I will sleep on the couch you can sleep in my room."

"Jack I can't stay over tonight. Especially in that room. I shouldn't be here. This isn't good for Charlie."

"Maybe not. But you're not leaving. I'm not going to be responsible for you dying... again. So sit in the living room all night. You're just not leaving I'm sorry."

Sam looked at him and the concern in his eyes made her relent and she sat back down on the couch. "Well, I guess I can go finish that other half of beer then can't I?" She wasn't going to finish it but she had to break the tension she felt between them. Jack sat down next to her on the couch and looked over at her. They didn't speak for a few moments. She didn't know where to start or what to say. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and make this constant pain she was feeling go away.

"Earlier, you were talking about your, our daughter and you had said she was gone. From what I understand about this situation, and trust me it's not much, wouldn't it just mean she isn't born yet?"

Sam looked over at him and smiled. "You know a lot more than you let on. And no. It's not just that she hasn't been born yet. We had a hard time having her. I had miscarried twice before getting pregnant with her. And twice more after having her. My doctor finally said it was time for us to stop that my body couldn't take the damage that was being caused by the miscarriages. And the funny thing is both times after we weren't even trying to get pregnant. She was only eight and nine months old. My body has been put through so much more than a normal person has because of gate travel. The things that have happened to us I can't even begin to explain to you."

Jack sat and listened to her. His heart ached for her. His Sam had gone through that once, they were so excited to have a little one on the way. They hadn't told Charlie yet, just for the fact that they didn't know what was going to happen. "I am sorry to hear that. We went through something like that. Just once, and then the accident happened and we never got to try again. What was she like? What was her name?"

"Her name is Mercy Grace. She was lively. And stubborn, like her father. She had a light about her that shined bright wherever she went. She was the light of my life and the other half of my heart and it kills me that she isn't here."

Jack's heart was shattering right before him. That name, the same name they would have named their daughter had they had the baby. "That's what we were going to call her if she had the baby and it was a girl. It was..."

"... A dedication to my mother..." Sam finished his sentence. "So that still happened here too?"

"Yeah. You were young. Sixteen at the time."

"Yeah, that sounds about right. What about my dad? In my timeline, he was dying from cancer but one of earth's allies was able to save him and he lived for several more years."

"Um, as far as I know, he's still alive. You didn't talk about him much. Said your relationship was never the same after your mother died. Last I heard you said he lived somewhere in San Diego near your brother. I've never met either of them though."

Sam nodded. "Well, that's definitely different. What about Janet Frasier?"

"Who? I've never heard of her."

Sam turned away from him. She was trying to take in all this new information he has just given her. She knew she shouldn't be asking too many questions, but if this was to be her new life she might as well get to know the people around her.

"What's going on in that brain of yours?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about all the questions I have and which ones I should ask and not ask. You see, I have been vehemently against time travel since we discovered it was even possible. There is just too much that could change. And yet here I sit and Baal has changed everything and it's all different."

"Wait you've time-traveled? That's so not possible. I don't buy that."

"Yes. A few times actually. Been back to nineteen sixty-nine, been to three thousand BC, even been to the future. Well, what would have been the future back when I went. And I probably shouldn't be telling you any of this."

"So what you're saying is, not only have you traveled to several other planets through this Stargate, you've traveled back and forward in time? And who exactly is supposed to believe any of this?"

Sam laughed slightly. He was right, none of that had happened here so to everyone the three of them just sounded crazy. "No one I suppose. It's one of those where you would have to live it to believe it sort of things I guess."

Jack pursed his lips at her. "I suppose so."

Sam nodded her head and turned her attention to the pictures scattered along the mantle and they sat there in silence for a few moments before Sam once again felt his eyes on her. She turned to look at him and he quickly looked away, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

"You keep looking at me like that..."

"Like what?"

"Like I am about to disappear at any second."

"Part of me feels like maybe this is all a dream. The part of me that wasn't... isn't ready to let her go."

"I know how that feels."

"Part of me is also wanting to reach over and pull you into my arms and kiss you. And I am not afraid to admit, that part of me is having a hard time not winning out here."

Sam looked over at him in surprise. She didn't expect those words to come from him. She wasn't ready to admit to him that she was feeling the same way. She wished he would just let himself go. Sam turned away from him and stood up in a hurry. Walking the short distance there was between them she grabbed hold of the beer still nestled in his hand and placed it on the table in front of him. She was making a decision, making up his mind, acting upon his behalf. Turning back toward him she positioned herself above him as she sat she straddled his legs.

"How about I make that decision for you and just come to you." She whispered to him. Jack's breath caught in his throat and he reached his hand up to caress her face. So softly that Sam felt she might break.

"Sam..." Jack whispered back to her. His eyes lifting to meet hers once again. Sam smiled briefly and leaned in toward his. Her lips meeting his halfway. And though they were both from another time and place, the spark they had found that always seemed to bring them together was still there and it made both of them gasp as their kiss grew more intense and passionate.

Sam let her hands run freely. His arms, his back, his hair. Where ever she could reach she touched him as they continued to kiss. Jack's hands matching hers just the same. When their lungs could take it no longer, Sam pulled her mouth from his and leaned her forehead against his while they both attempted to catch their breaths.

"Jack... I'm... I shouldn't have..."

"Don't. Please don't apologize or say that shouldn't have happened."

Sam lifted her head and looked at him. And for the first time since seeing him walking toward her on that ice, she saw her Jack. Even though he was her Jack. His eyes looked at her the way she had been longing for.

"I'm not her..."

"And I'm not him. But aren't we both of them in some way?"

"We have the names. But we are completely different people. Our lives are so different. You don't know me at all, just like I don't know you."

Jack sighed and shook his head looking at her. "Then at least for tonight, can we just pretend. Because I'm not ready to let you go yet. That choice was taken from me once already and I won't let it happen again."

Sam smiled slightly and nodded her head. "For tonight..."

Jack smiled back and captured her lips once again. Standing he pulled her up with him as he moved back toward his room with her in his arms. Tonight all Jack needed was the comfort of her arms. He would worry about tomorrow when it came

* * *

*One year later*

Jack stood and stared at the television as the reports ran across the screen. This is exactly what Sam was talking about would happen. But he just didn't want to believe it.

Jack took his eyes off the screen when the sound of his phone ringing registered in his ears. It was Sam, and part of him didn't want to answer because he knew what she was going to say. She was going to tell him that this is the end for them. Closing his eyes to calm his rapidly beating heart, Jack lifted the phone to his ear and spoke.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, are you watching?"

"Yeah. Is it real?"

"Yeah, it is. Jack…"

"I know Sam."

"I'm sorry…"

"No. Don't say it. Please. You don't have to go, come home. Stay with us."

"Jack I can't do that. I have to fix this, for you. For Charlie."

"Sam, please? We'll be fine if you just come home. You're all we need." Jack heard Sam sigh on the other line. He knew her decision. He knew she wasn't coming home. He turned away from the TV. He was going to lose her again and he knew it.

"I'll come home. I just have to fix this first Jack. I'm not going to leave."

"Sure doesn't feel that way."

Sam was quiet. She didn't know what else to say to him. She only knew that if she didn't help eliminate this threat that she would lose him again. And she wasn't prepared for that.

"Jack, this past year has been… Amazing… I know that I am risking it all. But if you've learned anything about me in this time, it should be that if I sit back and let this go I would be abandoning who I am. I know this enemy. I have faced them before and I know we can win this."

"Oh, how I wish what you were saying wasn't true. But I know it is… Sam, please… Just come home this time. I don't want to have to explain this the Charlie."

"I'll call you soon…"

"Sam… I uh… I love you." Jack became quiet as the words spilled out of his mouth. The words he didn't expect to hear himself speak again.

"And I love you, Jack." Jack smiled and said his final goodbye. For some unknown reason, an ache began to set in his heart. He felt as if though he finally said those words out loud again he would never hear them uttered out loud from her again.

* * *

Sam stood at the time machine this was the only way out, she knew that. But as the minutes counted on she knew that this decision could have adverse repercussions on their future. She didn't know if this would even change anything. It could make things worse. For all, she knew she could make it so she never meets Jack O'Neill.

These thoughts were threatening to distract her from doing what was decided needed to be done. This was the only way to fix what has happened. And Sam needed to hold onto the small thread of hope that things would go back to the way they were. Or the way they are. Now that she has gotten the opportunity, she can't imagine life without Charlie in it.

Sam shook her head attempting to refocus on the task on hand. She needed to get through this and get back to Jack. Sam heard Cam's urgent voice register in her ears and she responded.

"Well, if you want to go back to the Cretaceous period, we can go right now, otherwise we have to wait for a flare capable of sending us back to a time and place that's a little more useful."

She briefly looked over at him with a matter of fact look on her face.

"SAM!" Daniel called out to her and she tossed her gun to him and turned her attention back to the screens in front of her.

"I've found one, but you're not going to like it."

"Why not?"

"It'll send us back to nineteen twenty-nine."

"That's ten years too soon"

"Well, it'll have to do, because I'm just about out of bullets..." Daniel called to both of them. Sam turned to respond when she saw Daniel get hit by the staff blast, she stood shocked for a moment but shaking it off for the moment she turned back to the screens.

"Once I dial the Stargate, we'll have less than twenty seconds to get through!" She yelled over the noise.

"Dial it up and get your ass down here!" Mitchell yelled back.

Sam felt the hot shooting pain of the staff blast as it hit her back and could make out the panicked voice of Cameron calling out to her as she fell forward. Her last thoughts consisting of Jack and Charlie and how much she was wishing right at this moment that she had listened to Jack and just went home…

* * *

Sam stood next to Jack as Baal's extraction process was completed. She looked up at him and smiled. Reaching out she placed her hand on his arm and he smiled down at her. She smiled and shook her head as he offered to buy everyone lunch. She walked beside him, all she wanted to do right now was get her daughter.

"Jack, let's get Mercy first."

"Yes, I agree. We'll head to get her after the debrief." Sam smiled and continued walking toward the gate. Making light conversation about the rumored moon base the SGC was rumored to be building.

* * *

Later that night Sam laid in be asleep tossing her head to either side. Her dreams were making her restless. Waking suddenly Sam gasped for air causing Jack to wake beside her.

"Sam? What's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked concerned for her. "Sam?" He asked again when she didn't answer.  
"I think I just met Charlie," she said in a soft voice.

"What?..."

"My dream Jack. It was so real." Sam shook her head to clear the fog. "I'm sorry. This is crazy. Just go back to sleep."

"No. I've heard crazier. Tell me about it." Jack sat up on the bed while Sam continued to lay down. Draping his arm over her as she spoke.  
"I was at the house. I was knocking on the door. Why I don't know. But a little boy answered the door. God, he looked just like you. Just with sandy..."

"Blond hair." Jack finished for her and Sam turned slightly to look at him.  
"And brown eyes. He knew me, he called me Sam and hugged me. And then I was talking to you and you were telling me he didn't know I had died. But I was standing there talking to you and telling you how I just watched you die and how I had lost everything, you, my career, Mercy. God, it was so real. We were both telling each other that we died and yet we were standing there talking to each other. You said we had been dating. And were a bit shocked to find out we were married and had a daughter." Sam trailed off. She was trying to wrap her mind around what she had seen. How could they both be telling each other they were dead but still be talking to each other at the same time? "I was invited in to eat dinner. And Charlie was telling me all about school and baseball. God, he was so smart, quick as a whip too. And sarcastic." She chuckled and looked at him again.

"That's most definitely Charlie. Who do you think I got it from?" He laughed a little. His brain clicking something into place.

"Sam, could this have been some alternate reality?" Sam looked up at him and turned so she now laid on her back and looked up at him as he leaned over her.

"My my Jack O'Neill, that's very scientific thinking of you there." She joked.

"Look who I'm married too. I'm bound to have some good ideas sometimes."  
"I don't know. We've never experienced an alternate reality in our dreams this way. Or at least I haven't. I suppose it could theoretically be possible. There is an infinite amount of alternate realities out there."  
"Yes. Yes, there are. So let me pose this question. Do you think there may be a reality where we aren't together?"

"It's most definitely possible. There may even be a reality where we've never met before."

"Shame. Poor guy doesn't know what he's missing."  
"There are even somewhere the Stargate program never existed."

"And some, where apparently, Charlie is alive."

"Yes. Or my mom for that matter"

"Well ain't that a trip?"  
"Yeah, I suppose it is. But I don't care about all those realities. Because any reality where I don't have you isn't a reality worth living in."

Sam smiles up at him. "What?"

"I love you so damn much Jack O'Neill! Thank you for choosing me and for saving me from making the biggest mistake of my life by staying with Pete." She said placing her hand on his face.

"And I love you. Always" he said to her as he brought his lips down to hers and kissed her as if it was the first time all over again.

When they broke their kiss Sam turned back onto her side "Now. Go back to sleep O'Neill. Your daughter will need you in an hour." Jack kissed her on the cheek as he laid down beside her pulling her into him and wrapping his arms around her.

"A job I will happily do." He whispered.

As Sam felt him relax in sleep again. She continued to think of her dream. She didn't know where it came from. And she didn't much care to find out. Because what she said was true. No reality was worth being in if she wasn't in it with Jack. And as she settled in once again and drifted off to sleep, her final thoughts being 'What if this reality was the only reality that existed and there wasn't anything but this?' This thought making her happy. She fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep in the arms of her husband. Exactly where she belonged.


End file.
